The Art of Grief
by triple-trouble88
Summary: The wizarding world is on the verge of the first war. A war that will alter so many lives with sadness, bravery and most unforgiving of all,death. Even though love burns brightly, the future is dark...and its coming, whether you're ready or not.MWPP.LJ
1. So it begins

Story title: At the beginning  
  
Chapter one: So it begins  
  
"Aargh!" The freshly woken redhead screamed, raising her hands up to shield her face. Immediately, footsteps could be heard along the hallway as the girls' parents rushed to the aid of their youngest daughter. The fear on their faces turned to confusion as they watched an owl swoop down upon their daughter as she shrunk towards the wall, in the hope that somehow she would blend into it.  
  
"Calm down Lily," Daniel Evans said with a chuckle, "You're scaring your new friend!"  
  
"Friend?!... Friend?!!...DAD HELP ME WOULD YOU?!" Lily begged.  
  
In response Daniel Evans stretched out his right arm, onto which the owl swiftly landed, before using his left hand to remove the letter from the birds' beak. Lily sighed in annoyance; her father always had had a gift with birds.  
  
"Lily dear, are you alright?", Sophie Evans questioned as she entered into the conversation.  
  
"Yes mum, I'm fine.. I'll be getting up soon" She responded, before noticing the envelope in her father's hand. "It was carrying the post?"  
  
"So it seems Lil. Some very odd friends you've got. Here you read it."  
  
Adriana Hathway held her letter with shaking hands. She hoped her father hadn't heard the racket that the owl had made, or there would be hell to pay. She never really understood why her father hated her so much; she just wished she could be with her mother. Her mother would never have used magic to curse her the way her father did. Lucky for her she had been able to escape the cruel man by walking out on him.  
  
With her heart in her throat, Adriana turned the envelope over, and there it was. The purple wax seal bearing a coat of arm; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. This was her ticket to freedom; her chance to leave the violent controlled life; and a chance to make friends-real friends, not the children of her fathers consorts.  
  
Adriana could not wait to go to Hogwarts. All her life she had been waiting for this letter, and here it finally was. Here was an opportunity to find out more about her mother, and maybe even contact her again. She could barely remember her mother, and her father had burnt all the pictures of her. All she could really remember was that day, the last time she'd ever seen her mother. The scene replayed in her mind.  
  
"You bitch, how dare you talk to me like that?.. CRUCIO." But her mother had avoided that curse, and had already begun to edge toward a five year old Adriana.  
  
"Get away from her, you mudblood lover, you don't have the right to be a pure blood, I will make you pay for your disloyalty." And with that, he shot another curse, a deadly curse.  
  
This time there was no time to move, but her mother was a brilliant witch and she had immediately cast the 'protego' shield before backing toward the door.  
  
"I'm leaving, I won't be a shame to you anymore," She cried, "and I'm taking my daughter with me!"  
  
"Over my dead body you are!" And with that, he began to shoot the three illegal curses at her in rapid succession.  
  
As she reached the door, Adriana's mother turned toward her daughter, while creating a shield to deflect her husband's curses.  
  
"I love you Adriana," She mouthed, before slamming the door firmly behind her"  
  
Now here was her chance. Her opportunity to get away. With tears of joys glistening in her eyes, and with joy filling her heart, Adriana Hathway finally began to open her letter.  
  
Out fell two yellow parchments, which he dived upon quickly. Ripping the first open he skimmed it before whooping with joy.  
  
"YES" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air, "Hogwarts here I come"  
  
Throughout his childhood James Potter had heard his parents stories of their days off Hogwarts, referring to them as the best days of their lives. Not that James held their opinions in high regard. After all, their lives weren't really that interesting anyway. James' father was Minister for Magic, while his mother, many referred to, as the force behind the man. He knew both of them would be delighted to have their youngest child sent off to Hogwarts following in the steps of their eldest child Michael and their only daughter Caitlin.  
  
Without further thought he jumped out of bed and hurried out of his spacious room into his sister's wing of their large roomy mansion. On arriving outside her bedroom, he flung open the door and ran in shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Caty, Caty I did it, I'm coming to Hogwarts with you!" He announced before jumping onto his sister's bed and commencing to hit her with a pillow.  
  
"What... Jay... its too early...go back to bed" she responded as she blearily rubbed at her eyes  
  
"But Caty!!.. I made it..." James repeated again, but was interrupted by a new voice into the conversation.  
  
"Jay if you were planning to annoy our darling sister this fine morning you should have told me... you know id love to help. Anyway, what was your shouting about.. you made what?" said the young dark haired man standing by the doorway.  
  
"HOGWARTS... IM GOIN TO HOGWARTS MICKY" James shouted to his brother at the top of his voice, and also conveniently for him, straight into his sister's ear.  
  
"Wow jay congrats...Now you can take over my position of embarrasing Caty, seeing as I'm not going back."  
  
"Ye... well done" added Cady sleepily "Now can we go back to sleep?!"  
  
"No Way!" said her brothers in unison and as James proceeded to jump up and down on his sister's bed in excitement and anticipation, little did he realise that another boy would be experiencing a totally different reaction.  
  
Sirius Black groaned in annoyance at the letter he now held in his hand. He had half hoped he would be a squib, then he wouldn't have had to follow in the steps of his parents, as he was now expected to do so. For he, Sirius Black was a pureblood, much to his resentment and pride in the pureblood wizarding world was as important as wealth. Of course, he reflected sarcastically, the Black family seemed to already have both, in excess. Nevertheless Sirius hopped off his bed and trudged down the stairs to tell his parents the "good" news; after all they were bound to find out eventually.  
  
Sirius pecked his mother on the cheek, before greeting his father good morning, as he was well aware was expected of him. The only response he received was a grunt from his father.  
  
'Well, here goes' he thought as he mentally prepared himself. "Mother, Father, I've been accepted to Hogwarts".  
  
"Hogwarts boy?" his father repeated "I was hoping you'd be accepted to Durmstrang, Karkhoff's running a good institute up there, no mudbloods accepted."  
  
"But he'll be in Slytherin of course" his mother counted, still ignoring Sirius' presence, not that he expected differently. "There'll be no need to associate with those types of people"  
  
"Well I supposed it'll have to do, the boy has been accepted and he has to be taught to do magic. You'd better do us proud boy" he added abruptly turning to face Sirius, "I don't want you ruining the prestigious family name, you're a Black, you're better than the others, don't you forget that"  
  
'Of course', Sirius thought sarcastically 'that's what its all about, family honour'. 'Boy would he be glad to get out of this place'.  
  
Now Remus Lupin on the other hand, was being hugged by his tearful mother. Or rather, in Remus' opinion, squashed by his mother.  
  
"Maybe you should let poor Remus go dear", John Lupin suggested and as Natalia Lupin finally let her only son go, her husband reached over to pat his son on the back.  
  
"I can't believe it. I never thought you'd be accepted, not with your condition" Natalia squealed "we have to go and buy your stuff, you need a cauldron, your uniform, your telescope, your hat, your gloves..."  
  
"Yes dear I think we get the jist" John Lupin said as he cut off his wife, "Better get moving son" he added, casting an amused look at Remus, who was smirking at his mothers unusual behaviour.  
  
Remus ran upstairs to fetch his jacket, while his father wiped away the tears of joy that trickled down his wife's face.  
  
"It's really happening isn't it? I can't believe he's going to Hogwarts" she whispered quietly.  
  
"Shh honey I know, it's the opportunity of a life time" John soothed her  
  
Remus heard these words as he quietly came downstairs, he might not have had the best luck in the world, with his condition but he certainly knew he had the best family a boy could ask for.  
  
"Oh Peter, I'm so proud of you" said Natasha Pettigrew, "your father will be to when he returns".  
  
"I'm proud already, what more is there to be added to my pride?" asked a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Dad! I made it I'm going to Hogwarts!" announced Peter, as he ran to hug his father.  
  
"Ahh the best days of my life those were, much easier than being an auror these days. You'll have a good time there son" replied Samuel Pettigrew.  
  
"How were the raids last night?" questioned Natasha, "surely they are not that bad?"  
  
"The numbers of arrests are increasing, especially for offences against muggles. Its odd though, there's no apparent reason for the increase. Anyway let's not talk of such things, this is Peter's big day and this calls for a celebration!  
  
"Wow... really?" asked a delighted Peter ' Can we go to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour?"  
  
"Of course dear" answered his mother "let me just fetch my purse and we'll be off".  
  
Diagon Alley was teeming with people. As all the Hogwarts letters had been sent out, many parents and soon-to-be first years, were rushing around in an attempt to buy all the items on the school list.  
  
Lily Evans glanced around in shock, never had she seen half of these items, and now here she was contemplating buying them. She stared in fascination at the owls perched in cages outside the Magical Menagerie.  
  
Even Sophie Evans was having trouble controlling her excitement, "come on Lily, we have to get you your wand... oooh that's going to be exciting."  
  
"Do stop dawdling Petunia dear" said Mr Evans to his elder daughter. "I know its fascinating, but we do really have to get this all done today".  
  
Petunia Evans was Lily's older sister, and as she glared around at this new world that her sister was entering her jealousy increased.  
  
' Why couldn't it be me?' she asked herself. ' Lily's so lucky' a part of her mind added.  
  
But petunia wasn't the type of girl to be pleased for her sister, instead she began trying to convince herself that she didn't want to be a witch because they were weird and unusual, and she didn't want to be a freak.  
  
' Yes,' she told herself ' I'm normal and that's how I want to be, there's nothing freakish about me, Petunia Evans.'  
  
As James and his parents, went from shop to shop, James' excitement increased.  
  
"Jay dear, if you get anymore excited, you'll be bouncing of the walls" noted his mother in amusement. "Don't you think so Robert?"  
  
"I have to say I agree" he said before turning to greet the man in front of him, "Morning John, fine day it is today. Your boys off to Hogwarts then eh?"  
  
"Indeed Minister" replied John Lupin, "Seems like only yesterday that he was a toddler."  
  
"Oh, its always like that, it seems like only yesterday that our Michael was born, and now he's already out of Hogwarts and it's James turn to go there" answered Fiona Potter, James' mother. "Why, Good morning Samuel, Natasha"  
  
"It's lovely to see you again Fiona" greeted Natasha Pettigrew." I assume you're here for the same reason we are"  
  
"Shopping for our sons' school necessities?" questioned Natalia Lupin, "yes, just finished actually"  
  
"Excellent, well why don't we go and have a cup of tea together" suggested Mrs Potter, "the men will spend hours talking about events at the ministry, and I think the boys can wonder around on their own."  
  
"Great idea mum" cut in James.  
  
The three women handed their sons some money, before they and their husbands set off towards the café.  
  
The boys stood awkwardly, before the thin sandy haired boy announced "I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
"James Potter" replied the equally thin, black haired boy, before turning to the short plump brown haired boy to his left.  
  
"p..p..peter p..pettigrew." stuttered the last boy and so the boys went off to have ice cream deep in lively conversation.  
  
Adriana was by herself in Diagon Alley. On hearing of her acceptance to Hogwarts her father had replied "about time" before announcing that he would be unable to come with her today as he was entertaining guests.  
  
For most children, this would have been heartbreaking, alone by themselves watching other children spend quality time with their parents, but Adriana was used to it. She walked quietly from shop to shop, answering questions from inquisitive shop owners politely, until, upon stepping out of 'Flourish and Blotts', she collided with a petite red head.  
  
"I'm so sorry," both girls cried in unison before smiling shyly at each other.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans" the red head said quietly. "What's your name?"  
  
Adriana was a smart young witch, she knew, just by looking at the smartly dressed man and lady stood behind Lily that they were muggles, and therefore Lily, the girl who had just introduced herself, had to be a muggle born. If her father were there, he would never have permitted her to talk to Lily but, as Adriana quickly reminded herself, he wasn't and here was an opportunity for her to make herself a friend.  
  
"Adriana Hathway" she eventually replied, smiling les awkwardly. "Would you like to join me for some ice cream?"  
  
Lily glanced pleadingly at her parents who quickly agreed, and the two girls set off. On arriving there Lily ordered a 'double chocolate chip sundae', while Adriana order a 'peppermint delight'.  
  
However no sooner had they sat down that Adriana noticed Mr and Mrs Black, two of her parents associates, along with their sons Regulas and Sirius. She attempted to shrink down into her seat knowing that if they noticed her, and found out that Lily was a muggle born, they would be sure to tell her father and then there would be trouble.  
  
Unfortunately for her however, they had already spotted her and were rapidly making her way over.  
  
"Adriana, so wonderful to see you again" greeted Camellia Black. "I'm afraid I've never met your friend".  
  
"Lily Evans" announced the petite red head, sticking out her hand.  
  
But neither Mr or Mrs Black took it. "Evans?, that's not a pureblood name, so then you must be a half blood?"  
  
One look at Lily's face however assured Sirius that she wasn't, clearly it also said the same thing to his parents because Nicholai Black turned to Adriana and said "Come Adriana, you have no business associating with mudbloods."  
  
Adriana would have liked to talk to Lily, but dared not disobey the Blacks, so she gathered up her shopping, being careful never to glance at lily, and obediently followed Camellia Black from the shop.  
  
Adriana was upset, here she had had an opportunity to make a real friend, but it had been ruined. Camellia Black however misinterpreted the reason for her feelings and in an attempt to soothe the girl said  
  
"Do not worry, it is not your fault you spoke to the mudblood, you didn't know. But next time you must be more careful."  
  
However by now Adriana had had enough so she gathered up her courage.  
  
"Actually I did know" she replied, before she walking swiftly away from the Blacks, knowing there would be trouble when she returned home.  
  
Sirius watched this exchange between the Hathway girl and his mother in surprise. Here was a girl who felt the same way he did, and as she walked away he felt a new admiration for her, and was sure that they would be friends at Hogwarts.  
  
In the meantime Lily was confused and upset as to what had just happened, what had she done wrong that that family hadn't like her? She sat there in solitude, absently eating her ice cream as she thought.  
  
On the other side of the ice cream parlour, the three boys, Remus, James and Peter had watched the whole scene. James knew of the blacks and their obsession with purity of blood, therefore he had no doubt as to why they had disliked the petite red headed girl.  
  
"she looks really lonely by herself" stated Remus sympathetically.  
  
"ye," said James "she looks like she could use some company, why don't we go join her?" and so, without waiting for a response from the other two James hopped off the stool, and went to join Lily, with the other two following behind him.  
  
"Hi, I'm James" greeting the black haired boy when he finally reached Lily, "do you mind if we join you?"  
  
"We?" questioned Lily, but then on noticing Remus and Peter smiled shyly, "sure, have a seat."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans by the way" she added, and then waited expectantly for Remus and Peter to introduce themselves which they swiftly did.  
  
When Lily confirmed, as James had suspected, that she was a muggle born, James, Remus and Peter took it upon themselves to explain the wizarding world to her, even the obsession with purity of blood that certain wizards and witches held. But these more sinister matters were soon forgotten as they told her of their exploits as children and had her nearly crying with laughter.  
  
And so the six children met, each hoping that they would all be friends in Hogwarts, but yet never realising how they're lives would be dramatically changed over the next seven years, or how short the lives of certain people were to be. 


	2. It's Magic!

_Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me._  
  
**Story title: In the Beginning  
**  
**Chapter 2: It's magic!  
**  
For all parties it had been a long week since they had received their letters, each had started to wonder if September first would ever come, but just as they knew in their hearts that it would, it did... eventually.  
  
So there Lily stood, staring in wonderment at the large grey wall, that according to James, she was expected to walk through. At the time that he had told her, she had considered herself lucky, for she knew that had he not told her, she would have never discovered it for herself. On the other hand, now in her anxiety, she began to wonder how much truth there was in what James had said, after all he did have a rather evil sense of humour.  
  
The twittering of an owl nearby brought Lily back to Earth. Her eyes immediately went to the source of the sound, a small grey owl, with large emerald eyes, much like Lily's own. The owl was called Emerald, for obvious reasons, and was a gift from Lilys' parents for having gotten into Hogwarts. Emerald had been very busy over the last week, as she and James had been exchanging regular emails.  
  
As Lily continued to stare at the platform, to her surprise, 3 medium sized figures came hurtling out.  
  
"Lily!!.. we were wondering where you were! James said he'd told you how to get to the platform, but obviously he didn't!" exclaimed a panting Remus Lupin. James started to protest before he was cut off .  
  
"Oh no, he did tell me, I guess I'm just a little shocked trying to get used to it." explained Lily.  
  
James in the mean time had spotted Lily's parents and had, in Lily's opinion rather oddly, decided to introduce himself.  
  
"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Evans, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm James Potter and these are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Hello boys, please call us Sophie and Daniel" replied Mrs Evans, while Lily and her father watched in amusement at James' sudden politeness.  
  
"In case you're concerned, I can assure you that there's no need to worry about little Lily here, we'll look after her and show her the ropes" added Remus, this time Lily had to cough to conceal the laughter that bubbled up. She, unlike her parents was well aware that it was she that would be looking after the boys, not the other way around!  
  
"We'd better go," announced Lily, when she had sufficiently recovered from her 'coughing fit', "or we'll miss the train." "It was a pleasure meeting you" proclaimed all three boys in unison.  
  
"Bye boys, bye Lily take care. Don't forget to write to us!" said Sophie Evans as she swiftly pulled Lily into a hug, and with that James grabbed Lily's arm, while Remus took Lily's trolley, and ran towards the wall, leaving Peter to follow in their wake.  
  
On arriving on platform nine and three quarters, the boys were immediately swept upon by three harassed looking young women.  
  
"Remus, where have you been young man, honestly what are you going to do without me?"  
  
"James, come here right now, so we can load up your luggage onto the train, and find you a compartment."  
  
Luckily for Peter before his mother could even begin to reprimand him, James cut in. "Sorry mum, but we had to go get Lily" he said, waving his arm in Lily's direction, "We weren't sure that she would find the platform, she's muggle born" he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Yes Mrs Potter, I don't know what I would have done, if James hadn't come to find me" Lily agreed as the three boys nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
All three womens' expressions of annoyance softened immediately." Oh, well then I suppose that's alright. It's lovely to meet you Lily dear." replied Fiona Potter turning to Lily, before returning to her son, "Now come along, lets get you all settled in."  
  
Having found a compartment and put all four trunks into it, the three mothers turned to face their sons.  
  
"Now you behave yourself James Potter, I don't want any letters sent home"  
  
"Remus, work hard won't you, but don't forget to have fun. Take care of yourself now"  
  
"Write home often Peter, it'll be lonely without you there. I love you"  
  
And so it was with these parting phrases, and tears in their eyes that the three women, loaded their sons onto the train, ready for their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you again Lily" added Mrs Potter, as the whistle sounded. All four children stuck their heads out of the compartment windows, and waved and the three adults as the train pulled out of the station and they were off.  
  
No sooner had the eleven year olds resumed their seats that the door to their compartment opened and a thin girl with dark brown hair and a black eye entered.  
  
Adriana had been searching for the compartment containing the red head that she had met in Diagon Alley and finally she had found it. She glanced at the girl quickly, before moving onto the three boys that shared the compartment with her. "Are the extra seats in here taken?" she asked Lily quietly, sending a shy smile in her direction.  
  
"No," replied Lily, "your name's Adriana right? This is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all" murmured Adriana, before taking the vacant seat next to Lily. "I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly on that day in Diagon alley" she added to Lily quietly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it" lily said, waving her arm dismissively.  
  
Lily desperately wanted to ask Adriana what had happened to her eye, but refrained on the basis that she barely knew the girl. The look on James' face also said that he also wished to know, and knowing that James had no understanding of tact, Lily decided to divert James' attention.  
  
"So James, explain that sport again, what's it called, quidsnitch?"  
  
"Its QUIDDITCH.. honestly Lily! Basically there's three chasers, two beaters, one seeker and one keeper.." and he was off, explaining the rules.  
  
When James finally finished explaining his beloved sport, it was clear that both Adriana and Lily were falling asleep. Even Remus was struggling to keep his eyes open, while Peter had given up all pretence of boredom, and was snoring loudly, his head leaning against the window.  
  
As James sat there, surrounded by the four sleeping children, the door to the compartment flew open again. James glanced up eagerly in the hope that it would be the cart lady. His parents had already told him there was no need for food on the train, because a little old witch would come round with sweets, so rather than giving him food they had given him money. However to his surprise it was not the infamous little old witch, but a black haired boy, with a chiselled features and a mole on his right cheek.  
  
On entering the compartment, Sirius was quick to notice a boy, of around his own age staring at him. He glanced around rapidly and was about to exit the compartment when the other boy suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Looking for someone?" said the messy black haired boy, "maybe I can help."  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for the Hathway girl," seeing James' confusion he quickly added, "She's a family friend, well sort of, but I can't remember her first name."  
  
"Well, I don't recognise the surname, but there are only two girls in this compartment, Lily and Adriana." He replied, pointing towards the corner of the compartment in which they were sleeping.  
  
Sirius had been barely listening until he heard the names. "Adriana!, ye that's her name!" He said turning to look at her, "Man, what happened to her eye?"

"We don't know," entered a new voice, "and I'm not letting you ask, so don't even think about it James." Lily added with a yawn.  
  
It was clear to the two boys, that Lily had only just woken up, her hair was coming out of its plait, and she was blinking sleepily at them.  
  
"So, why are we talking about Adriana?" Lily asked after a few minutes of silence, glancing at her sleeping friend.  
  
"I was looking for her in the train," replied Sirius, "Oh, I'm Sirius Black by the way"  
  
"I'm James Potter and that's Lily Evans." He said jerking his head in her direction.  
  
"So, how'd you know Adriana, you actually look kind of familiar," interjected Lily with a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Well.. "Sirius began, before he was cut off by a different female voice.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly say he knew me. Lily remember at Diagon Alley that couple came up and made me leave? Well those are Sirius' parents." Explained Adriana. "They didn't approve of me talking to you, because you're muggle born, in fact I'm surprised he's talking to you now, no offence Lily." She added  
  
"None taken" Lily replied before Sirius cut in, "Actually that was why I came looking for you, I wanted to say that it was really brave of you to stand up to my parents that day, most of my parents friends are obsessed with purity of blood" he said before turning away in embarrassment.  
  
"So you don't feel the same way?" Adriana asked Sirius quietly, and when Sirius shook his head she continued, "Wow, I was starting to think I was the only one who disagreed."  
  
Sirius smiled shyly at Adriana, a smile which she gratefully returned to him. In fact it was her first real smile of the day, and Lily was pleased to see her new friend look so happy, despite her bruised purple eye.  
  
Sirius sat down, and the group enjoyed a comfortable silence, while Remus and Peter the other two residents of the compartment remained a sleep.  
  
Suddenly an unrecognisable voice cut through their silence, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes, please leave your luggage on board, as this will be taken up to the school separately".  
  
Ten minutes! Lily felt her previous anxiety set in again, while the butterflies in her stomach took flight.  
  
"We'd better go change" said James, interrupting Lily's thoughts, "Us boys, will go change in a different compartment," he added to Remus and Peter, who had been woken by the body-less voice.  
  
James and Sirius left quickly followed by Remus and Peter, so only the two girls were left in the compartment. They quickly pulled on their black robes, both of which were slightly too large for them, put on their hats, and were ready, just before the boys rejoined them.  
  
As they resumed their seats, Remus felt the train slowing down, and peered eagerly out of his window, though all was dark outside and only vague outlines were visible, though there was a bright light shining from a lantern further down the platform.  
  
When they alighted they all stuck closely together, much more closely than they normally would have done, as they not been nervous. Lily was in fact so scared, that she tripped over her own feet, fortunately for her however, Sirius, who was right behind, was able to catch her, and place her back on her feet before she hit the ground.  
  
While they stood around waiting for instructions, the older students bustled around busily, calling out greeting to each other and ignoring the first years. Peter was very much in awe of this 'giant students' all of whom seemed extremely confident, much more confident than Peter was sure he ever would be.  
  
"firs' Years o'er 'ere Please!' they heard a loud booming voice thunder.  
  
They quickly made there way in the direction of the voice, however when the owner of that voice came into view Lily was so shocked she nearly fainted, and Peter let out a little squeak, which immediately caused him to turn red in embarrassment. For the owner of the voice was a giant of a man. In fact James later pointed out, he was more of a boy because in all fairness, despite his height, he didn't look much older than Caitlin, James' fifteen year old sister.  
  
"Rite you lot, I'm Hagrid, I'll be takin ye to 'Ogwarts. But ye have to cross the lake. So everyone into the boats please. Four to a boat.  
  
The six children now looked at each other, wondering who would go with who.  
  
"Rite," said James, "Lily, Adriana you go together, the rest of us will go in another boat". However seeing the look of fear on Adriana's face, made it clear she would prefer to go with three members of the group rather than just the one.  
  
"Actually change that, I'll go with Lily, and Hagrid," he added hastily, "Adriana you go with Remus, Sirius and Peter."  
  
When the six of them had deposited themselves in their respective boats, and Lily and James were joined by Hagrid, the boats finally set off across the lake. It was a cold September night and all members of the boats huddled together in an attempt to keep warm, although this was clearly of little help as all the first years were shivering profusely.  
  
There was complete silence, except from the lapping of the waves and the boats travelled across the lake. The moon shone brightly, and an image of it was dancing on the lake's surface, while the stars glistened peacefully.  
  
Suddenly however a shout from the boat furthest to the right, interrupted the silence and a resounding splash indicated that something had fallen into the water, probably James suspected a student. In addition to this there was raucous laughter, both male and female also coming from that same boat.  
  
Remus glanced from Sirius and Adriana, to Peter who was thrashing wildly about in the water. Just by looking at the pair, he knew that they had no plans to help Peter out of the water, in fact they would be lucky if they didn't fall into the water themselves, they were certainly laughing hard enough.  
  
"Calm down Peter" Remus finally called, "Grab hold of my hand."  
  
Peter glanced wildly at Remus, he was saying something but he couldn't hear what. 'I can't swim,' Peter thought desperately to himself. He could already feel the weight of his clothes pulling him under.  
  
' Remus glanced again towards Sirius and Adriana for help, but it was clear to him that they would be of no assistance, till they stopped laughing.  
  
' Oh for Pete's sake' he thought, before hurriedly removing his shoes and diving into the water to help his new friend.  
  
He grabbed hold of Peter's arm, and started back toward the boat, however Remus was thin boy, and it quickly became clear to him that he would be unable to hold his heavier friend, and stay afloat. Remus was at loss at what to do, he couldn't just leave Peter, and Adriana and Sirius had yet to recover from their laughing fit. Luckily for Remus help was at hand.  
  
In order to glance at the laughing pair, in a plea for help, Remus had had to turn away from Peter. However when he returned his attention to Peter, he was surprised to discover there was another figure next to Peter, desperately trying to hold Peter up, as well as stay afloat.  
  
"Some help here Remus would be nice," shouted the messy black haired boy. "Lets get him back into the boat."  
  
Remus grabbed hold of Peter, and between James and him, they were able to drag Peter back to the boat, which they hoisted him back into, with the help of the Sirius and Adriana who had finally stopped laughing. As Sirius pulled Remus back into their boat, and Adriana fussed over Peter, James swam off towards his own boat.  
  
Lily peered into the lake, in the direction that James had swam off into. The boats had come to a standstill, as soon as Hagrid had realised that there were students overboard, and now they sat peacefully bobbing on the lakes, while Lily awaited James' return. In an attempt to calm her, Hagrid had told her about the baby squid and mer people that lived in the lake, however rather than reassuring Lily, this had terrified her even further, and she now waited anxiously for James to return, not just for his own safety, but in truth Lily was rather afraid of this giant , who towered over her, with his unkempt hair.  
  
Suddenly James' head appeared to the right side of the boat, right in front of Lily who having not spotted him before, was shocked by the abrupt appearance and promptly screamed.  
  
"Lily calm down!" James said, after recovering from her scream which had also made him jump. "Jeez.. its only me, I mean I know I must look bad soaking wet, but I don't think I look that bad" he added.  
  
Lily smiled slightly, despite the fact that her cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry James" she replied, before Hagrid interrupted.  
  
"The other two, back in their boats then?" he asked, and when James nodded in reply, he continued, "right, we'll be off then" before tapping the boat with his pink umbrella, which Lily had only just noticed.  
  
As they floated onward, Lily suddenly realised that there was no one rowing the boats.  
  
"It's magic!" she proclaimed out loud, to which in response James cheekily replied, "Well Lil, that IS the point you know!"

* * *

_**You know what to do ,please review! flames welcome and any questions or critiscms you have about the story. Thanx! Luv Triple Trouble**_


	3. The sorting

**Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.  
  
Story title: In the Beginning  
  
Chapter 3: The sorting**  
  
When they finally arrived at school, shivering and soaking wet in the cases of Remus, Peter and James, every person stared up at the huge stone castle in awe. While most girls 'ooh-ed and ahh-ed' over the school, Lily personally found it rather intimidating. The dark oak door set upon several large steps loomed over her, while the lights shining out of the numerous window gave it an unearthly glow.  
  
"Wow this place is massive" Announced Sirius in a loud voice that caused many of the other students to turn and stare at him.  
  
"Sirius keep your voice down" warned Adriana. "We all have eyes you know!"  
  
Sirius was about to make a cheeky reply, when the oak door suddenly opened and a middle aged wizard, stepped out onto the top stair.  
  
"Good, the first years have arrived. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Dumbledore. Please follow me." He announced with his eyes twinkiling, before turning on his heel and walking rapidly into the castle, his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
"C'mon then fir'years, yer heard the professor" called Hagrid, but still none of the eleven year olds seemed willing to be the first to enter the castle.  
  
"Oh! For Merlin's sake!" cried a thin, hook nosed boy after a few minutes of silence, "I'll go first then! You'll all be in Hufflepuff that's for sure, a bunch of cowards they are" And with that he stalked off into the castle, following quickly by Sirius, for as much as he already disliked this boy for his haughtiness, there was nothing Sirius liked less than be thought to be a coward.  
  
When all the first years finally caught up with Professor Dumbledore, he had already reached his destination and was waiting rather impatiently for them.  
  
"That's right, hurry up there. Form a line, you're already late so the rest of the school is waiting for you inside."  
  
A statement, which James thought, was rather obvious, considering the chatter and laughter coming from inside the room in front of them. As Professor Dumbledor exited the room, James glanced around at the other first years, he realised that he clearly wasn't the only one who was nervous. Lily for instance was curling the tips of her hair round her fingers, while chewing on her bottom lip nervously. James opened his mouth to say something to comfort her when he was interrupted.  
  
"Right, in you go then, single file."  
  
Professor Dumbledore was back, and in Lily's opinion looking as strict as ever, with his long beard and deep blue eyes. As the huge doors opened, Lily could see row upon row of students craning their necks to stare at the first years, or leaning over to whisper to their friends. If Lily had been terrified before it was nothing compared to how she felt now.  
  
As the Sirius, who was stood in front of her began to walk into the Great Hall; Lily's feet felt like lead. She was surprised she could even move them, but somehow, almost robotically she managed.  
  
"Now for the sorting." Announced Professor Dumbledore, cutting through everyone's thoughts. "As I'm sure you all know there are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. At this school, your house is like your family, you will share a dormitory with them, spend free time in your house common room, have lessons with your house and eat with your house. In order to ensure that everyone is placed into the correct house you must place this hat on your head," he added waving an arm in the direction of an old wizards hat perched on a stool.  
  
' Well that's certainly an odd way of sorting people' thought Remus, ' how on earth can an old hat tell what house you should be in?' But almost as soon as Remus pondered this, his question was answered, ironically enough by the old hat itself.  
  
I'm sure you're all wondering,  
  
Just what is going on?  
  
So I'm going to explain to you  
  
By singing to you this song.  
  
I am the old school sorting hat,  
  
I see into your mind.  
  
To tell you where you ought to be,  
  
And if you're cunning or kind.  
  
If Slytherin's to be your home  
  
Then I can tell you that,  
  
You're use all mean to meet your ends  
  
You're as cunning as a cat.  
  
If you stick by your friends, whatever the cost  
  
Then Hufflepuffs your place  
  
People say that you're all cowards  
  
But I assure you that's not the case.  
  
Then there are the ravenclaws  
  
Wise ones it's said they are  
  
They're bookish and smart, but not good at art,  
  
Fear not though, their sight is far.  
  
Finally we come to Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell those who are bold  
  
They may come last, but they sure are fast,  
  
And that's your query solved!  
  
"Now when I say your name, go to the stool, and place the hat on your head.  
  
"Abbot, Lucy"  
  
Sirius watched as a tall blonde girl stepped nervously out of line, and shuffled forward towards the stool. Everyone watched in anticipation, as they waited for the hat's decision and complete silence descended upon the hall.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" declared the hat loudly, causing many of the students to jump.  
  
"Barret, Susannah"  
  
As Sirius watched a second girl step forward a sudden realisation hit him. The chances of him being in a house other than Slytherin were almost zero. His family had a notorious history of being in Slytherin, how was one little opinion ever going to change that? And if he was in that house, as he knew he would be, then he would be surrounded by arrogant pure bloods rather than his newfound friends  
  
For of course they would never be in Slytherin. James for one was the son of the minister and it was well known that both he and his wife were former Gryffindors. Remus wouldn't qualify as he had already said he was a half blood, the same went for Lily as she was muggle born and everyone knows that you have to be pureblood to be in Slytherin.  
  
Adrianna on the other hand was a pureblood, and although Sirius knew for sure that her father had been a Slytherin, he was unsure as to whether or not her mother had been. Sirius knew very little about her mother but was fully aware that had she been a former Slytherin, she would be part of his parents social circle, and as far as he was aware she wasn't, so that eliminated Adrianna too.  
  
And as for Peter, well no offence to his new friend, but Sirius seriously doubted that he had any of those 'oh so redeeming' qualities that were necessary to be in Slytherin.  
  
Sirius thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp nudge from both Lily and James on either side.  
  
"What?!" he demanded of James. "That hurt you know?!"  
  
"Black, Sirius?" enquired a deep male voice.  
  
Sirius turned towards the direction of the voice, and realised it came from Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Sorry," He muttered quietly, as he quickly stepped out of line and sat upon the stool.  
  
"Hmm this is interesting, a pureblood who dislikes his own," declared a rather loud voice in his ear. "Only seen this once before... Your cousin I believe, smart witch she was.. So it was Ravenclaw for her." Sirius smiled slightly, despite his nervousness. For the hat was of course, referring to Andromeda Black, the only one of Sirius' numerous amounts of cousins who also disagreed with the obsession with purity of blood.  
  
A wave of relief swept through Lily as she caught sight of Sirius' smile. Surely it couldn't be that bad then. Lily was not only very worried for herself but for Sirius and Adriana. They both had a family history of being in Slytherin, but on the other hand from what James had told her, she knew neither of them would fit in there, not only that but she really wanted Adriana to be in Gryffindor because she knew then that not only would they be friends but they'd be able to share most of their experiences throughout Hogwarts. The guys seemed great too, but it just wasn't the same!  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Finally" muttered James, as Sirius walked away from the stool, and deposited himself at the Gryffindor table with a smile like a Cheshire cat on his face.  
  
And so the sorting continued, with three boys and a girl, being sorted into Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively.  
  
Finally it was Lily's turn and for once in her life, Lily resented the fact that her surname began with a letter so early in the alphabet.  
  
She gathered up her courage and walked forward slowly, her long thick red hair, and emerald eyes, catching the notice of many of the older male students in the hall.  
  
Having placed the hat on her head, she nearly screamed when a body less voice spoke to her.  
  
Remus watched Lily carefully, and nearly laughed out loud when she started in surprise. However, unlike the other sortings the hat seemed to be taking rather a long time to decide where to place Lily, and as Remus waited his attention started to drift. He glanced up at the largest table in the hall, which was of course the staff table.  
  
At the centre of the table sat an extremely old wizard, with a pure white beard and he, like the rest of the faculty was watching Lily being sorted very attentively. However, after a few minutes he seemed to realise he was being watched and caught Remus' eye. Despite being rather frightened of the headmaster Remus held the eye of the Professor Dippet, who after a few seconds cast a smile in his direction, before turning his attention back to the sorting, in time to hear the sorting hat announce Lily to be a ... "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
This time, Sirius joined the older Gryffindors to stand up and cheer their new arrival. Lily nearly ran towards the table and was greeted by a quick hug from Sirius before they all sat down in preparation for the sorting to continue.  
  
"Hathway, Adriana"  
  
Adriana almost tripped over her own foot in her nervousness. Luckily she regained balance and walked quickly to the stool. The last view she had before the hat fell over her eyes, was a reassuring smile from Lily.  
  
"Well hello miss Hathway, I recognize your surname of course, not long ago that we had your father here. Now where shall we put you?"  
  
Lily watched in relief as Adriana was sorted. She was so glad that she was in the same house as one of her new found friends and hoped that Adriana would join her, as would the rest of the guys.  
  
As timed passed and Adriana sat motionless on the stool, Lily became aware of whispers and mutering that spread across the hall. It didn't normally take this long for a student to be sorted. Certainly none of the students that lily had seen being sorted had taken this amount of time, she only hoped that everything was ok.  
  
Sirius, seated on the left of Lily realised her anxiety, a feeling which was mutual. He craned his neck around Lily and peered at Adriana seated on the seat just in time for the hat to announce...  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Remus stood frozen in line at this declaration. Surely he couldn't have heard correctly. There was no way that Adriana, who had already declared her rejection of pureblood mania, could be sorted into a house so obsessed by it.  
  
He exchanged a confused glance with James who stood to his left, and then glanced quickly towards Lily and Sirius seated at the Gryffindor table, who looked equally shocked. Lily however, also looked rather upset and he could see Sirius talking quietly to her in an attempt to comfort her, although his eyes were actually on Adriana who was slowly making her way to the Slytherin table, but casting a longing look at her two friends.  
  
Despite this turn of evens the sorting continued, sorting two twins into Ravenclaw, and a numerous number of other students into the remaining three houses.  
  
"Lupin, Remus"  
  
Remus, if anything was amost as excited about being sorted as he was nervous.  
  
He almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat on his head eagerly.  
  
"Aha, I've been waiting for you. No doubt about where you should go, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Remus smiled in relief, he hadn't expected to be sorted so quickly, and had been terrified he'd be sent to Slytherin, because of his condition.  
  
James watched as Remus joined Sirius and Lily and another boy at the now cheering table, there were still quite a few first years left to be sored.  
  
"Merian, Muriel" also went to Gryffindor, as did "Niltern, Laura" before "Nott,David" went to Slytherin, joining an upset Adrianna, and several other students.  
  
"Novell"... "Parker"... a small blonde girl, "Potts, Alice" who joined Gryffindor, then finally...  
  
"Potter, James"  
  
At each of the tables, Sirius noticed that many heads turned at the sound of the name, after all James was the son of the famous minister, but at each of the tables the reaction was different.  
  
At the Gryffindor table there was smiles of welcoming, everyone knew that James would follow his parents and join Gryffindor. The Slytherins glared with disgust at James, while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs merely glanced up with interest.  
  
The hat had barely touched James head, when it declared him to be a "Gryffindor!"  
  
James smiled deeply, and quickly removed the hat, before joining his friends at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well done Jay!", a dark haired girl that Remus didn't recognize leaned over to greet James.  
  
"Thanks Caty" James replied, before turning to his friends. "That's my sister Caitlin" he added seeing the looks of confusion on their faces.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter" announced Dumbledore, continuing with the sorting.  
  
Sirius watched as Peter shuffled forward, and placed the hat on his head.  
  
The whole hall waited patiently as the hat contemplated Peter's house, they like Remus were aware that the end of the sorting was nearing and therefore they would be able to eat soon.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR", the hat finally announced, before Dumbledore announced the penultimate first year as "Rita Skeeter" who went to Hufflepuff, and then finally Severus Snape, a greasy haired, hook nosed boy who was declared to be Slytherin.  
  
On the completion of the sorting Adriana watched as Dumbledore hurried forward to remove the stool from the centre of the hall, her attention however was diverted by a quiet but powerful voice that swept through the hall, quieting all the chatter that had sprung up.  
  
"Good evening Students," greeted Professor Dippet," My is it lovely to see the older ones again, and as for the younger ones, I'm sure they will achieve a lot in their years here. However before I announce the start of term notices, I realise you all must be very hungry, so let the feast begin."  
  
**_Ok that's it for this chapter. I know its been ages since I updated but I went on holiday, I'll try and update the next chapter soon! I REALLY need to know if anyone is reading and enjoying this fic, so any reviews or flames would be welcome. If you have any questions about the fic, or an criticisms please please review! I promise to try and make something interesting happen in the next chapter.. !love triple trouble_**


	4. Muddles and Mischief

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

**Story title: In the Beginning**

**Chapter 4:Muddles and Mischief**

Once the feast was over, and all of the plates and dishes in front of them had been magically cleared, the great hall began to fill with chatter. The elder students discussed their holidays, or in the case of many, about students of the opposite sex.

The first years however, were getting to know each other, and it was here that Remus discovered that Lily was the only Gryffindor first year whose parents weren't both of the magical kind. Remus wasn't really surprised by this, because although the majority of the wizarding community held no prejudice against muggleborns, those who did normally held positions of power within the ministry and therefore were able to prevent many muggleborns from entering into the wizarding world.

The look on Lily's face when she realised this however, instantly told James that she had been hoping for someone else who was in the same predicament as her, someone else who knew no magic at all, and was new to the magical world.

"Don't worry Lily, we'll help you out. If you ever need to know anything about the wizarding world ask us." He declared kindly.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm going to have to hold you to that one" replied Lily with a smile.

A tapping sound diverted their attention from the conversation, and they realised that professor Dippet had stood up.

"The start of term notices are as follows. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. This is for your safety, as there are many wild things that lurk there."

Dippet's brown eyes lost their cheerfulness for a moment, as the smiling expression on his face was replaced by one of sadness.

"Secondly," He continued when his smile had returned, "I would like to introduce you all to Mr Argus Filch who will be replacing Mr. Pringle as caretaker. Unfortunately Mr. Pringle decided to retire over the summer but I'm sure he sends you all his best wishes."

At this Adriana noticed that many students, especially at her table, smirked considerably, one particular girl even snorted in amusement before a quelling glance from an elder male student forced her into silence.

"Thirdly it is with sadness that I must inform you that this year will be my last as headmaster, " He held up a hand to stop the whispers that had sprung up throughout the hall, "next year this position will pass to Professor Dumbledore, while Professor Catallica will take up the position of deputy head mistress."

"Finally it is my duty to announce the head girl and boy for this year. The head girl is Willow Everret of Ravenclaw while the head boy is Tom Riddle of Slytherin. I'd like a word with them both afterwards please."

A wild round of applause swept through the Slytherin table, as the two heads stood up. Adriana realised that the head boy, was the same boy who had quelled the amused girl earlier. From this she realised that Riddle already held a considerable amount of respect within in Slytherin, and this along with his new position meant he was not a person to be reckoned with.

Adriana's thoughts were disrupted by a lot of movement around her. The students around her were all getting up from the table, and she could hear a tall boy in Slytherin colours calling out to the first years.

"Come along now, Slytherin first years this way."

Adriana hurried forward just in time to catch up with the other Slytherin first years who were already being led out of the great hall.

The landing outside the great hall was a hive of activity. Students were bustling around, hurrying to get to their common rooms, while the prefects of each house called out to their respective first years.

Adriana continued to follow the deep male voice belonging to Slytherin prefect, until finally they came to a stop in front of a large bookcase.

"This is the entrance to your common room, to enter this room, just say the password, which for this week is 'Hogwarts a History'." At this the bookcase suddenly turned sideways, disclosing a passageway, which led into a room. "In you go then."

Adriana began to follow the other first years into the passageway; however just before she could enter the male prefect stopped her.

"I thought there were only ten first years" he commented to his female counterpart.

"There are only ten" she replied before turning to Adriana. "What house do you belong to kid?"

"Slytherin" Adriana replied, in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

"Well, I'm afraid this is Ravenclaw. We'll take you to your common room" said the male prefect.

Abruptly however a new male voice entered into the conversation. "So a Slytherin first year knows our password well that's just great isn't it. Shouldn't you memory charm her or something?"

"No. She's only a first year, you won't tell anyone the password will you?" The female prefect asked Adriana.

Adriana shook her head vigorously causing both the male and female prefect to smile kindly at her.

"I'm Gideon Prewett," announced the boy prefect, "and that's Marie Henry." He added indicating to the female prefect.

"Finish off the tour for the other first years would you David?" Prewett asked the other male student, before setting of down the corridor. "Slytherin's common room is this way."

As they walked along the now empty corridor, Adriana looked around the castle in awe.

"So what's you name?" Marie finally asked the small first year.

When Adriana replied, she was surprised by Marie's friendly declaration of what a pretty name it was. From the reaction of the other Ravenclaw boy, she had realised that Slytherin wasn't a popular house and was therefore surprised by Marie and Gideon's friendly demeanor towards her.

"Here we are." announced Gideon, stopping in front of a large statue of a snake. " Now we just have to wait for another Slytherin to arrive so you can find out the password."

Adriana was glad that both Marie and Gideon decided to wait with her outside the Slytherin common room, for this part of the castle was gloomy and badly lit, while the entrance to her common room held none of the welcoming manner that the Ravenclaw one possessed.

The three students had been waiting barely two minutes when the sound of footsteps echoed down the dark corridor. The person coming swiftly toward them was holding a lit wand, and from it's light he was able to identify the figures standing before him.

"Prewett," He barked. "You should be in your common room, not loitering outside someone else's"

"Riddle," Greeted Gideon, while Marie merely nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Just returning a first year, she got lost and ended up with our lot, might want to look after your first years a bit more."

"Don't tell me what to do Prewett." Replied Tom Riddle in annoyance. "Your service is clearly no longer required, you may leave."

With a quick smile in Adriana's direction both Gideon and Marie left without another word.

"Parseltongue" declared Riddle, and Adriana watched in amazement as the statue of the snake moved sideways to reveal another passageway similar to that she had seen at the Ravenclaw entrance.

"In," Riddle commanded Adriana.

Once the pair were inside, the entrance to the common room closed quickly.

"Let me make one thing clear to you girl, you do not accept help from other, especially two mudblood lovers such as Prewett and Henry. You are in Slytherin. We are not weak, hence we do not require help, nor do we provide help to others who are not our own. Am I understood?"

At Adriana's quick nod of her head, Riddle announced, "Were it not for the fact you are from a well known pureblood family, there would be more trouble. However, as you are, I am willing to overlook this one offence, after all we must look after our own. But don't cause any further trouble."

With that Riddle turned on his heel and walked away from the terrified first year.

Adriana stood there lost, for several minutes. It was only the first day and already she was in trouble. She wondered bitterly why she couldn't have been in the same house as the others, rather than standing lost in the Slytherin common room.

However a female voice interrupted her thoughts.

"OI you, first year. If you're searching for your dormitory it's through that door on the right and on the first floor. It's clearly marked. The other girls are already up there, better hurry if you want a decent bed" She shouted across the common room.

Adriana nodded her head in acknowledgement and set off up the stairs, all the while thinking that she really didn't care what bed she had, all she knew was that she would be spending as little time as possible in the common room in order to avoid her fellow housemates, and just from that she knew it was going to be a long seven years.

In the mean time Lily and the boys had reached the Gryffindor common room without any problems. At first Lily had been startled by the huge portrait of the lady in front of her, however she like any other muggleborns was fascinated by the fact that the portrait could talk.

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room. The password is 'Chivalrous heart'." The tall African prefect paused as the portrait suddenly swung outwards to reveal a large room, decorated in red and gold. "My name is James Melinson, and I'm the fifth year Gryffindor prefect." he announced before going on to direct them on where to find their dormitories.

Lily plopped herself down on her bed, with a sigh. Her trunk had already been unpacked, and her accessories such as her hairbrush sat on a small vanity dresser to the left of the room.

"So Lily, what do you think of the wizarding world so far?" as Muriel Merian, another of the Gryffindor first years.

"It's fascinating, but it's so different from the non magic world.." began Lily before she was interrupted.

"Muggle world" announced a small brunette.

"Pardon?" enquired Lily.

"Muggle, its mean non magic" supplied a third girl, whose name Lily remembered to be Alice.

"Oh, well yes that's what I meant, it's so different from the...errm.. muggle world" Lily replied.

"Anyway, must you ask such boring questions Muriel? Honestly I have a much better question for you Lily. How come you seem to know the guys so well?" asked Laura, shaking her dark brown hair, and taking a seat on the end of Lily's bed.

"Err.. you mean James and Remus? Oh.. I met them in Diagon Alley" she began before Laura once again interrupted her.

"Well I think James is just dreamy, I mean you're not interested in him are you Lily?" she asked, but without waiting for a reply she continued, "well even if you were, he's still fair game it's not like you're going out or anything."

Before Lily could reply, that she certainly wasn't interested in James, there was a commotion on the staircase, that sounded like a giant earthquake had hit Hogwarts, and all four girls rushed out onto the landing to see what had happened.

Lying at the bottom of the staircase, which was presently a slide were Remus and James. Lily suspected that Sirius and Peter were there too, but were buried underneath the other two boys.

"You might want to get off Sirius and Peter" she advised laughing, "before you turn them both into pancakes!"

"Oh very funny Lil, we were just coming up to visit you and this is the gratitude we get," replied James, "humiliated by these evil steps, and then you laugh at our humiliation."

Lily continued to laugh, while all four boys stared at her in annoyance. Finally a new voice joined their conversation.

"Oh, maybe someone should have mentioned that to you. The boys can't get up the stairs to the girls dormitory, you've already seen what happens." he explained indicating to the stairs that had now returning to its original state. "However the girls can get up the boys stairs. Funny though, it took me till fifth year to realize that, while it only took you lot a day" he added, glancing suspiciously at the four boys.

"Well that's not fair is it?" declared Sirius, "Looks like you'll just have to visit us, come along then."

Lily rolled her eyes, before saying goodbye to the other girls, and hurrying down the stairs. She found Remus and James waiting for her at the foot of the boys' staircase.

"Come on, hurry up" ordered James, "We have something to show you!"

When they reached the boys dormitory, Lily was surprised to see the state in which it was. Only one quarter of the room was still tidy, a quarter, which Lily quickly deduced, to be Remus' thanks to the photographs that stood on the bedside cabinet.

"Sit down then, the bed sheets don't bite you now," remarked James easily. A comment which Remus found rather ironic considering that he _did _bite. But he knew that the others must never find out his secret, for if they did there was no way that they would ever be friends with him. All his life, he'd lived outcasted by other children just because their parents knew what he was, and knew of the monster that he became every month.

Remus was desperate to have friends at Hogwarts, and here, in the four people who stood before him lay his only real hopes. As he looked at each of them and he realised that however different they might be, the friendship that was already growing within them would be a strong one.

"Wakey wakey Remus," Lily called, interrupting Remus' thoughts. Before Remus had the chance to respond however a jet of water hit him in the side of the face.

"aargh" screamed Remus as the cold water jerked him awake with a start.

"wow, that really works," remarked Peter. "This books full of useful spells".

"Yeah Peter," replied Sirius in a voice laced with sarcasm, "its better known as a _text book_.

"Sirius!", scolded Lily, "play nice. Anyway what was it you guys wanted to show me? I have to be back in my dorm before curfew."

"Actually Lily," began Remus, "Hate to break it to you, but I don't think you're even supposed to be here in the first place. You do have a point though, go on James."

Lily observed as James picked up a silvery cloak that she hadn't noticed before. As she watched James placed the cloak over his shoulders, and much to Lily's amazement she realised that he had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" she demanded of Sirius. "Okay James you can come out from wherever you're hiding now, that was a cool trick but its sort of weird."

James reappeared from under the cloak grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Don't you see Lily, it's an invisibility cloak. This is going to be our key to Hogwarts. Is everyone ready to go exploring?"

Before anyone could respond, Lily jumped in, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, we might get caught, and I don't know about you but I'm tired and we have classes tomorrow."

"I hate to say it but I agree with Lil, anyway we can't go without her it wouldn't be fair." Added Remus.

"Ok Ok, fine" repented Sirius, though he added under his breath "Spoilsports.". A comment that earned a grin from Peter and James, but a stern look from Remus and Lily.

"I better go, before I fall asleep on this bed right now" announced Lily. "G'night guys."

"Good night lily" they called, as Lily set off down the boys staircase, so tired you was surprised she even had the energy to crawl into bed.

The next day Lily awoke to find the late summer sun streaming through her windows and hitting her directly in the face.

"aargh" she moaned for in truth Lily was definetly not a morning person. She glanced idly at her clock it was 7 O'clock.

"Come on Lily" called a voice "Up you get. Up, Up Up."

Lily peered over her duvet, to identify the owner of the voice as Alice.

"God Alice, you realize you are _way_ to chirpy for this time of the morning." Whined Lily, before sulkily dragging herself out of her nice warm bed, and into the bathroom.

Having dressed quickly, she told Alice she would meet her in the common room and hurried downstairs. As she expected the boys weren't there, so she set off up the boys stairs to see if they were even up.

Whe n she reached their dormitory, she knocked tentatively before entering, because like any girl her age there were certain things she kenw that she did not want to see this early in the morning.

The dormitory was in much he same condition as it was last night, except that the boys were all asleep.

As she glanced around at the sleeping boys, she almost burst into laughter. Sirius was clinging to a ragged brown teddy bear, while Peter was curled into a ball, with his thumb in his mouth. James on the other hand was wearing red pajamas with puppies on them, while Remus.. well Remus wasn't even there.

"Well at least one of thems up," Lily remarked to herself, "wonder why he didn't wake up these three."

"Lets just say, being sworn at by James, and swung at by Sirius, kind of puts a guy of trying to do them the favour of waking they up." Said a voice behind Lily making her jump.

Lily turned quickly to see Remus standing in his uniform by the doorway. "Any ideas on how to get this lot up." He asked.

"Well, there's always that jet spray spell Peter used yesterday" Lily suggested with a wicked grin. "ready to try it?

"1....2.....3...GO" Lily shouted, as she turned her wand on James, as Remus' was turned on Sirius.

"Aargh" the two boys shouted in union as the sprays hit them, "stop it, you two are just evil."

"Well if you two got up, you could join us in our evilness, we're just about to wake up little Peter over here." She pointed out. Before Lily even got the words out, both Sirius and James were out of bed, with identical looks to Lily's.

"GO" shouted Lily, and this time it was Peter who was subjected to not one but four jets of water.

"EEEEEE" squeled Peter "stop it guys the water's cold" he added, but by this time the jets of water had already stopped because his friends were all laughing hysterically. Even Lily had to admit that Peter's scream had been undeniably feminine.

When they'd all finally stopped laughing, Lily announced that if they were all going to make breakfast, the remaining three boys had to get dressed and fast.

"Me and Remus will meet you in the common room" she added, before setting of down the stairs to wait for them.

**Ok that's it for this chapter!please review. Any questions or critiscms welcome!!**

**love tripletrouble**

**X**


	5. More suprises

_Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me._

**Story title: In the Beginning**

**Chapter 5:**

By the time the quintet finally arrived in the Great Hall breakfast had already begun. Lily quickly spotted Adriana sitting at the Slytherin table and waved cheerfully.

"I'm gonna go speak to Adriana guys, I'll join you in a second" Lily announced.

"I don't know Lil," Replied Remus carefully, "the Slytherins don't look happy that you communicated with her, maybe we should just talk to her later, we don't want to create trouble for her."

"Oh, yeah I suppose," said the petite redhead looking downcast, "I'll speak to her later."

No sooner had they taken their seats at the Gryffindor table that Professor Dumbledore arrived there.

"Good Morning all, as many of you know I'm the Gryffindor head of house. Here are your schedules for today and I look forward to seeing you all in my lessons, whether they be today or later this week. Enjoy your first day." He added before returning to the staff table.

"Let's see, its Tuesday right?" Lily asked, her finger already searching out the Tuesday column. "Right, we have Potions first with Professor Calista, followed by Herbology with Professor Humphries's think that's enough for us to try and remember for now, anyway then its lunch so we get our next set of books then."

"You gonna eat Lily, or just stare at your timetable?" interjected Alice, who was seated opposite the other girl.

Lily hurriedly started piling food onto her plate, "I'm actually starving, and anyway I don't want to get hungry in the middle of lessons!" she announced, in response to Remus' and Sirius raised eyebrows.

Before Sirius could reply, a fluttering from overhead attracted everyone's attention. A fleet of owls were soaring up above, each holding letters in their beaks.

"Looks like the posts here" said James, "Hey Lily, you got mail, Emerald's up there, so is Hector" he added referring to his own owl, who at that exact instance swooped down in front of James and dropped a letter onto his plate.

Lily watched as James fed Hector a bacon rind. "He's so beautiful, " she said stroking his snow white feathers, "He's tiny too though."

"Yeah, he's just a baby," replied James, "I trained him myself, didn't I little guy" he added, petting Hector's white head.

A bell rang somewhere in the distance, startling all of the Gryffindor first years.

"Crap, we haven't got our books," announced Peter, causing all the first year girls to panic.

"Don't worry you lot" interrupted a new voice into their conversation. Everyone glanced up to stare at Catty, James' older sister. " That's just the warning bell, anyway the professors will turn a blind eye if you're late on your first day. Tell you what though, I've got to go to the common room, so I'll come with you, and then show to your classroom, cos if not I know you'll all get lost." She said with a smile, "Just one hint though, never trust James' directions, last time he held the map upside down, and then wondered why we got lost!" she added with a snicker, that was echoed by all of the group except James.

The whole group followed Caitlin up to the common room, before grabbing the necessary books, and following her once more, but this time to the Potions dungeons.

They reached there just in time to hear the bell ring again.

"Thanks Caitlin" said Lily, before hurrying into the dungeons.

By the time Adriana arrived at the dungeons she knew she was late, well she along with all the other Slytherin first years.

They entered the Dungeon murmuring apologies to the potions Professor while ignoring the sniggers coming from the surrounding Gryffindors. The Slytherins quickly occupied the remaining seats eager to avoid the professor's wrath, and just as Adriana was considering where she ought to sit, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Adriana!" a hushed voice called, "Adriana!"

The tall brunette turned to see Lily calling her from the rear of the classroom, and motioning her over, indicating to the empty seat at her cauldron.

Adriana cast an anxious glance at her housemates, who were all staring at her expectantly. A certain boy in particular, whose name she knew to be Severus Snape was glaring at her with narrowed eyes. Adrian however, ignored they're glances and hurried to the back to join Lily, and the guys who were sitting at adjacent cauldrons.

"As I was saying, before the latecomers began," began the tall pale professor, "my name is Professor Calista, I am the head of Slytherin house, as well as the potions professor. I'm sure you will all do your best in my lessons, and if you don't I hope you're prepared to spend a lot of time in detention." She added with a wry smile.

"Now let us begin. Turn to page 4 of your textbooks, today we will be making the Potion of Peace."

Thankfully for all the students, their first potions lesson went off without a hitch, despite Peter nearly overturning his cauldron.

Following the excitement of Potions, nearly all the Gryffindor students found Herbology rather boring in comparison. Professor Humphries had decided to give them a factual lesson rather than a practical one. Nevertheless everyone survived the torpor, and found they were starving when lunchtime finally rolled around.

Judging from her housemates' attitude, Adriana correctly surmised that they disliked her and therefore opted to accept the invitation from Lily to join them at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Following potions the Slytherins had had transfiguration, which had not gone well. Well, in actually it had gone well, a little to well for Adriana, for the other Slytherins liking. In the opinion of those such as Nott and Snape, Adriana had gotten along with the Hufflepuffs far to well, and as if this were not bad enough she had won over Professor Dumbledore with her natural talent for the subject. To the other Slytherins this was unacceptable, especially as Dumbledore was head of Gryffindor house and because in truth, they were jealous.

Over lunch, which as afore mentioned Adriana spent with Lily and the boys, the topic turned to their afternoon plans.

"Well, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts and then that's it for the day." Declared Lily before Sirius interrupted.

"Why don't we go out and explore the grounds afterwards, " suggested Sirius excitedly.

"What about our homework though," pointed out Peter sensibly, causing Lily, James and Sirius to roll their eyes.

"Well, we could explore for a bit, and then find a spot for those who want to do their homework, to do so" responded Remus patiently.

"You're in right Addy?" asked Lily, "hold on I'm just going to invite the other girls" she added before turning to face her dorm mates, "Hey guys, do you and the others want to come with us to explore the grounds?"

"Sure," responded Alice, while the other two girls nodded their heads.

As they sat there organising a meeting point, the warning bell rang, reminding the group that they hadn't collected their books.

With parting shouts of ' see you at the main entrance later Addy', the Gryffindors fled up the stairs to their common room, before pouring over a map to locate their DADA class room.

"OK, I've worked it out," announced Sirius, "Everyone follow me."

The remaining seven first year Gryffindors, all obediently began to follow the dark haired boy, however not all of them looked thoroughly convinced that it was a good idea, indeed as James' whispered to Lily, who were together bringing up the rear of the group, "You know, I have a bad feeling about this."

They followed Sirius through endless corridors, and across one of Hogwarts many courtyards, and up 4 staircases, till he came to a stop in front of a large brown door.

"See, told you I could find it," declared Sirius gleefully. "and since Remus spent so long looking disbelieving he can have the pleasure of opening the door and seeing how correct I am."

Remus took hold of the door knob and pulled...

**(hehe, I could leave it here.. just so it would be a cliff-hanger, wouldn't you all love to know what's going to happen??... well you're lucky I'm going to continue...)**

Nothing happened, the door wouldn't budge.

Remus attempted to open the door again before Lily's voice interrupted, " Maybe it's a door you have to tickle" she suggested but stopped abruptly, for the door had disappeared.

"I can't believe we fell for that, it wasn't a door at all, the walls just pretending" James exclaimed, before adding, "bloody wall."

"Well, its back to the map then" said Remus resignedly, "where are we anyway?"

The eight of them glanced around the tower in which they now stood, the only door was that through which they had entered, and they didn't even recognise the corridor beyond it.

As she searched the room, Alice suddenly caught sight of a shiny plaque that hung from the ceiling.

"Err... guys, look up there." She said indicating to the ceiling.

Each of the remaining seven first years read the plaque in a shocked silence, until finally in an attempt to absorb this information, James read the plaque out loud,

" Professor Rafanda, Divination professor" he announced in a shocked voice.

"We're in the divination tower!" screeched Lily, "you led us to the north tower, when DADA is in the south one!!"

"Honestly Sirius," began Laura before she, like Lily had earlier, stopped abruptly.

Lily wondered briefly why everyone had suddenly gone quiet, she exchanged a confused look with James, before both she and him turned to see what the others were staring at, and suddenly they too were silent.

For a thin silvery staircase had suddenly descended from where the plaque had been, and gracefully floating down them was a thin but tall lady, dressed in a pure white dress, that trailed along the stairs behind her.

As she stepped onto the solid ground of the tower, the lady, who James could only assume to be the divination professor, turned to face the group. Now that they could see her, they suddenly realised how much more enchanting this lady was, than they had previously thought.

She had long dark wavy hair, with large almond shaped eyes, which were a chocolate brown. Her cheeks appeared rouge, while the high cheekbones made her even more attractive. She had deep red lips and a slightly rounded nose.

As the eight of them stared at her in shock, her lips gently curved into a smile,

"So I finally meet you, there has rarely been such a strong friendship in Hogwarts, and yet one of you is missing, no doubt on the way to her lesson. But neither people nor things are as they seem. Tragic though, how short some lives are destined to be." she declared in a deep misty voice, before turning on her heel and walking away, her cloak billowing behind her.

Lily watched her disappearing back in shock, and almost screamed in surprise, when the divination professor turned around to catch her eye.

"You'll find that the defence against the dark arts classroom, is down the stairs, turn to the painting on your left, it is of a young girl, the password is Boggart, and the passageway within it will lead you right outside your classroom." She directed. "I suppose there is no need to tell you that you're already late, so I suggest you hurry, though the teacher will not be angry." She added with a smile.

Remus was first to snap out of the trance that the professor appeared to have placed them all under, "Thank you Professor," he replied before running down the stairs.

Both Lily and Alice, began to hurry behind him, before Lily turned around to call her thanks to the divination Professor.

The octet hurried down the passageway, and when they finally reached their classroom even James, who was possibly the healthiest of the group was panting for breath.

It fell to Lily to deal with the stares that come from entering the classroom late. She entered cautiously, glancing quickly around the classroom, taking in the other students and the empty seats. Turning to the professor, Lily uttered a quick apology before heading to her seat at the back of the classroom.

As the seven students behind Lily filed in, the professor continued her speech, which Lily assumed had begun prior to her entry.

"Now as I was saying," continued the professor, "welcome to defence against the dark arts. Unfortunately Professor Falingham is unavailable at the moment, so I will be filling his position temporarily, many of you may already know me, my name is professor.."

"MUM?!"

Lily's startled eyes jumped from the Professor to James, who had just entered the room and was staring at his mother in absolute astonishment. As Lily's brain absorbed this new information, she immediately recognised the startling resemblance between mother and son. Both had thick black hair, though Mrs Potter's was tamed, whereas James' was certainly not, and both had hazel eyes and were tall and thin.

"Hello James," replied Professor Potter, "can't say I'm incredibly surprised you're late, but nevertheless, take a seat please."

It appeared to Remus that James was too shocked for words, as he took up the last remaining seat right at the front of the classroom.

"Today we will be learning about hexes" announced the Professor, "Just simple ones though mind." She added seeing the looks of delight on the faces of the Gryffindors boys.

In Lily's opinion defence against the dark arts went rather quickly, and before she knew it was the end of the lesson, and more importantly the end of her first day in Hogwarts.

As they all filed out of the classroom, Remus and Sirius called for Lily to wait for them, so Lily took her leave of the other first years and stayed behind in the classroom.

Unsurprisingly, considering Peter's clumsiness they were the last to leave the classroom, and on their way out, Professor Potter stopped them, in order to speak to James.

"So James, did you have a nice first day?" questioned the black haired boys mother

"Yes mum" replied James in a resigned voice, "You won't embarrass me will you?"

"Would I do that?" replied his mother, with a feigned look of shock on her face, that made James hide his face in his hands, but making the others laugh.

"So that would be a yes then" interjected Sirius cheerfully.

"Hello Remus, Peter" greeted Mrs Potter turning with a grin to the two boys, "Its lovely to see you both again. Unfortunately I don't know your names" she added turning to Sirius and Lily.

"I'm Sirius Black," declared the dark haired boy, "and that's Lily Evans."

"I'm sure she can speak for herself" said Mrs Potter with a smile, " Its nice to meet you Lily" she added, making Sirius frown.

"Hey! What about me?" he demanded cheekily.

"It's nice to meet you too Sirius" smiled Mrs Potter, "I can see you and James are going to be quite a pair of trouble makers, I wish you luck Lily" she added before leaving the classroom.

In the meantime Adriana had just about survived her Charms lesson. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't been very successful in her task, and as a result had lost many points from her house when she set her feather on fire. The substitute teacher, who had been there in place of Professor Flitwick, had had very little patience with the first years, and as a result many points had been lost in that lesson.

During the course of the lesson, Snape and Nott, two of her co- first year Slytherins had thrown increasingly hostile stares at Adriana and so, no sooner had the bell went, that Adriana fled the classroom for the main entrance, eager to meet her Gryffindor friends.

Unfortunately, however luck didn't seem to be on Adriana's side, because when she reached the front entrance, she found that the Gryffindors had yet to arrive and was therefore forced to stand there alone.

Five minutes passed and Adriana was bored, not to mention impatient, so when she finally caught sight of three familiar Gryffindor girls, that she knew by sight she nearly danced with delight.

"Hey" greeted Laura, "you're Adriana right?" she asked before introducing herself and the other two girls

"Where's Lily and the others" asked Adriana finally after a few minutes of waiting for their arrival.

However, before the Gryffindors could reply, Adriana gasped loudly, causing the other three girls to spin round quickly to face the same direction that Adriana was.

It was immediately clear to Alice, what it was that had made Adriana gasp, for walking towards them was a group of seven first years, each dressed in the silver and green of the Slytherin house, and each staring at Adriana with a look of contempt on their face.

Adriana forced herself to look away from their haughty stares, however no sooner did she attempt to restart the conversation that something bumped into her, causing her to fall backwards and straight onto the cold hard floor.

"Oh dear," said Snape, his voice laced with sarcasm, "so sorry didn't see you there."

The three Gryffindor girls were so shocked at Snape's rather terrifying appearance, with his hooked nose and long greasy hair, that they didn't have the chance to stand up for Adriana before a new voice interrupted.

"I think you owe her an apology" declared Gideon Prewett striding up to them,, and effectively blocking the Slytherins from just walking away.

"I don't think we do" retorted David Nott, disregarding the fact that Prewett was not only a good deal taller and stronger than him but also a prefect.

Meanwhile Adriana was being helped up by Marie Henry, who was making sure that no harm had come from the fall.

"I said apologise" reiterated Gideon, "Or I'll take points"

still the first year Slytherins continued to ignore him, and with a last contemptuous glance at Adriana, who was being held by Marie, they began to strut past Adriana and the two Ravenclaw prefects, on the way to their common room.

"Hold it," Gideon half shouted, reaching out to grab onto Snape's arm. "That's 20 points from Slytherin, for disobeying a prefect, and for causing a disturbance in the corridor."

Snape stared at Prewett coldly and opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by an older male voice.

"Prewett, get your hands off my first year." He shouted.

All the faces in the corridor, turned to watch as Tom Riddle strode toward them.

"Riddle," greeted Prewett, not bothering to hide his hatred of the other boy, nor removing his grip from Snape.

"You heard me, let him go." Demanded Riddle.

"He owes her an apology, I ordered him to do so, but he refused." Explained Prewett impatiently, but at the same time removing his grip.

"I can control my first years, maybe you should control your own lot," retorted Riddle, ignoring Prewett's complaint, "Now if you'll excuse us."

And with that he swept off down the corridor, with the Slytherin first years, bar Adriana, hurrying behind in his wake.

**You know you want to press that little purple button down there, so go on please tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to update soon!**

_**Love tripletrouble**_

_**x**_


	6. Typical British Weather

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

**Story title: In the Beginning**

**Chapter 6: Typical British Weather**

"Adriana!" Gasped Lily exhausted from her running, "Are you alright? We saw what happened with the Slytherins!"

Adriana nodded mutely, surprised by her friends concern, Sirius, Remus and James actually looked disgusted at the other house' behaviour.

"Don't worry Adriana, we'll get them back," declared Sirius angrily.

"Don't you go getting into trouble," interrupted Gideon Prewett, who the first years had all but forgotten, "No need to stoop to the level of the Slytherins." He warned.

"Oh don't worry Gideon" announced James, who new Gideon through his family, "We're not like them. Anyway we'd better be going." He added before Prewett could caution them further,

Shouting quick good byes to both Marie and Gideon, the nine first years shot out of the front hall as if the devil were on their heels.

As they wondered around the Hogwarts grounds, the boys spotted a grey hut, which was situated on the edge of a dark forest, one that Lily suspected was the forbidden forest.

"I wonder who lives in there?" said Alice in wonderment, and without any further ado, James and Sirius, walked up to the door, and knocked loudly.

The girls, plus Remus and Peter, followed more cautiously, watching the door warily.

Finally the door was flung open and a giant of a man stepped out. At this both Laura and Merian, gave a small scream and fled back up to the castle. Lily and Alice, however stayed put but the shock on their face was clear.

"Hey, you're the guy who brought us across in the boats." Declared Sirius, "I'm Sirius Black."

Following his lead the other first years introduced themselves, before staring at the giant expectantly.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid" the man finally announced, "Don't get many visitors 'round 'ere. Come in, come in, Ogg isn't 'ere.

"Ogg?" questioned James

"He's the gamekeeper. Stated Hagrid, "I'm his assistant.".

"

"Erm...Mr Hagrid?" asked Peter timidly, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Lily looked at Peter in surprise, having been bought up in a middle class family, she thought it very rude that Peter had asked this.

"Ahh, don't you worry Lily, I don't mind, I'm 17. 'Round 'ere people call me Hagrid." Rplied the giant, seeing the dismay on Lily's face.

"17!?" interrupted James in surprise, "how come you don't go to Hogwarts then?"

Erm...well.. see I was expelled in my third year"

"Expelled! What for?" demanded Sirius.

"Sirius!" cautioned Remus, "That's really none of your business. Hagrid, is that Ogg over there." He asked indicating to a man who was coming towards the hut.

"Ye' that's 'im." Declared Hagrid, "E's comin back, you'd better go I'm afraid."

"That's ok Hagrid, we'll come back and see you soon" replied Lily.

The seven of them quickly left the hut, and again began to wonder across the grounds.

"There's a lake down there!" announced Alice suddenly, "Let's go sit by it, I need to get started on this homework."

The seven of them quickly reached the edge of the lake, which they discovered was rather huge. The boys rapidly began a game, which to lily eyes involved a lot of pushing, and shouting, while Alice began her homework.

Lily and Adriana however, opted to take a walk around the lake, which glistened beautifully in the afternoon sunshine.

"So how'd you find your first day?" asked Adriana, finally breaking their comfortable silence.

From the mixture of enthusiasm and contentment that flavoured Lily's answer, Adrianna immediately knew that Lily was having no trouble fitting into the magical world.

However, when Lily turned the question on its head, Adriana was unsure how to reply.

"Transfiguration went really well, Dumbledore said I had real talent, you saw how potions went, and charms, well that qualifies as an absolute nightmare!" replied Adriana tiredly. "The Slytherin dungeons are freezing, and I don't think they like me very much, you saw what happened, but don't worry Lil' I'll be fine." Adriana added, seeing the look of worry on her friends face.

Adriana cleverly left out any mention of her run in with Riddle, and the worries she held about what awaited her return.

Unfortunately for her though, Lily had yet one more question to ask.

"Adriana?" the redhead began hesitantly, "what happened to your eye?"

The other girl's hand automatically flew up to finger the purple bruise on the left of her face, before turning her face away from Lily.

"Oh, I just walked into a door," she replied unconvincingly, and without meeting Lily's eye, "Does it really look that bad?"

Lily replied that it didn't, but she remained unconvinced by Adriana's answer, Lily was tempted to pursue her questioning, however large bullets of rain suddenly began to pour from the sky.

"RUN LILY!" screamed Sirius, while James rushed to help Alice collect her notes. Lily and Adriana glanced at each other quickly, before beginning to run away from the lake.

Having run for a few minutes, Lily suddenly realised that her surroundings were unfamiliar, she hadn't seen that lion shaped fountain before, nor had she seen the statue of the badger. One glance at Adrian was all she needed to tell her that Adriana too had no idea where they were.

As abruptly as they had begun running, both girls came to a stop, and as they did so the weather took this as an indication to pelt a thicker blanket of bullets upon them. Either girl could barely see two feet in front of her, and Lily nearly screamed, when a hand reached out of the rain to grab onto her elbow.

Peering into the quickly darkening night, Lily was able to make out the slim silhouette of Remus, who immediately let go of her elbow to grab her hand, and pull her back in the direction she had came from.

By the time they reached the main entrance everyone was drenched to their bone, and they found Sirius, Peter and Alice waiting patiently for them. Only then did Lily realise that James too had braved the rain, to help Remus rescue both her and Adriana.

"We have to get back to our common room," Announced Peter, his teeth chattering, "I'm f...f...freezing."

Having said goodbye to Adriana, the remaining Gryffindors set off for their common room and fortunately for them, and for the first time I ever, they reached their common room without getting lost.

Having reached the portrait of the fat lady, James quickly uttered the password, 'salamander', and the quintet clambered into their common room.

On entering they created quite a stir, when Caty noticed that the five of them were soaking wet.

"I take it you lot have been outside" she commented, before producing her wand and performing a quick spell.

"Thanks Caty," said Sirius, when he realised that they were now completely dry. "You might want to do the same for Alice notes, they're soaking wet, especially since Peter over here decided to drop them in a puddle!" he added sarcastically.

Caty quickly complied, before turning one again to address the group.

"You're all lucky you didn't get caught by Mr Pringle, the caretaker" she added seeing the looks of confusion on their face, "that would have been detention for sure, and it's only your first day! Now all of you off to bed."

"Yes mum" replied James sarcastically before disappearing up the boys stairs with his friends.

When they reached their dormitory, the girls found both Merian and Laura waiting for them.

"We're really sorry we left" apologised Laura "but that man was huge!"

"He's not really a man, he's only 17" pointed out Alice, before going on to tell them what they now knew about Hagrid.

"You'll have to meet him next time" announced Lily, "he invited us back again, so you can come too."

At that moment both Alice and Merian let out huge yawns, thus causing the group to break into laughter.

"I think it's time for bed" declared Lily, when her giggles finally ceased, and with that the girls deserted their conversation and began to prepare for bed.

Meanwhile in the boys dormitory, a different conversation was taking place.

"I wonder how Adriana's coping in Slytherin." Commented Sirius thoughtfully.

Not very well," sensibly replied Remus, "considering the incident that took place in the great entrance."

"we have to get them back for that, and that Riddle bloke" declared James, "He seems like a bit of a git."

"He's head boy," pointed out Peter "whatever we do, we have to be careful."

For a while silence reigned over the boys dormitory, as each boy considered his own plan of revenge.

The silence was finally broken by James, who abruptly announced that he had an idea, "Looks like it's time to put my invisibility cloak into use."

When the Gryffindors had departed for their common room, Adriana had individually set off for her own.

As she left the brightly lit corridors, for the lower floors of the school, Adriana increased her pace, unwilling to spend too long in these dark dingy by herself.

As she turned a corner, Adriana was shocked, and somewhat terrified to see a figure coming towards her out of the darkness. The tall brunette stood there , stock still like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

"Well, well, well what have we here, "announced Pringle, as he loomed out of the darkness, "Not only are you out after curfew, but you're fouling up the corridor by dripping all over it.

Come, with me, I think it's time to pay our dear professor a visit" Pringle added with an evil smile.

As Adriana followed the caretaker through the winding dungeons, barely taking note of the route that she was taking, a million thoughts ran through her mind.

Which professor would she be taken to? If it was Professor Calista, she didn't dare to imagine what her punishment would be. What would her fellow Slytherins say?

Long before Adriana even had the chance to complete her thoughts, the caretaker came to a stop in front of a large oak door, which he knocked on before turning to Adriana.

"Enter" called a familiar male voice from inside.

"Pringle entered quickly, motioning to Adriana to follow him. On entering Adriana found herself face to face with Albus Dumbledore, whose light blue eyes twinkled merrily at her.

"I assume you found her in breach of curfew?" questioned Dumbledore, "You were outside I take it, Ms Hathway?" he asked before performing the same spell that Caty had used on the others, only Adriana was not to know that.

When she realised she was dry, Adriana quietly thanked the professor before waiting to hear what her punishment was to be.

"Unfortunately Ms Hathway, breach of curfew is a point-losing offence and therefore I must take 20 points from Slytherin house." Dumbledore announced, causing Adriana to wince, she knew that her co-Slytherins would not be happy. "In addition to this you will serve a detention will Mr Pringle, for what he terms as befouling the castle.. This will be served tomorrow at 7pm in the trophy room."

Turning to Mr Pringle, with a smile Dumbledore thanked the man, before the caretaker left the wood panelled room.

Dumbledore clearly expected Adriana to leave along with the caretaker, but when she didn't he turned to her with an expectant smile.

"Is everything all right Ms Hathway?" asked Dumbledore.

Adriana considered briefly telling him about her problems with her house, however she discarded this problem knowing that involving a teacher, especially when the teacher was Professor Dumbledore, would only bring further problems.

"Actually Professor, I don't know the way back to my common room." Adriana admitted quietly.

"Ahh right, unsurprising considering it's only your second day here. I will take you there."

And so Adriana found herself once again pounding the corridor, but this time trailing behind the tall professor, with his long greying beard.

Like Pringle had, Dumbledore finally came to a stop, but this time it was in front of a statue that Adriana recognized.

I believe your password is 'Pure Blood'." commented professor Dumbledore, and even as he completed his sentence the statue of the snake began to move revealing the poorly lit, silver and green common room.

Adriana hurried into the common room, hoping that the statue would move quick enough to hide Professor Dumbledores' infamous shining, grey beard from the Slytherins' who lingered inside the common room.

However, today was certainly not to be her lucky day.

"Hathway. I think it' time for us to repeat our discussion." Called an all to familiar voice from the sofa in the common room.

Adriana turned slowly, dreading what she would see, and her horror increased when she realised not only was Riddle seated there, along with his cronies, but her co-first year Slytherins were there too, complete with sneering smiles on their faces.

She knew she had no choice but to do as he commanded, so she made her way across the room slowly, hoping against hope that someone might help her.

"I've just been hearing some rather interesting stories about your lessons today Hathway" Began Riddle with an angry tone, "I believe I made it clear that Slytherins should stick with their own, you publicly cold shouldered your own house, to sit with a Gryffindor, and even worse a Gryffindor Mudblood."

Adriana opened her mouth to defend herself and Lily, but realised that they would be to no avail, it was seven students against one, and she didn't want to make her situation any worse, she still didn't know if they'd seen Dumbledore with her.

"And as if this were not enough," the look of anger on Riddles face increased, "You then suck up to the mudblood loving professor. Do you have no shame? I've already heard about all the points you lost in Charms, and that incident in the corridor, how dare you turn to another house for help, and associating with Gryffindors IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" Riddle roared with anger and stood up.

As Riddle continued he lowered his voice to just above a whisper, so only he and the Slytherins seated with him could hear, "You may be a pureblood, but there is such thing as a blood traitor, never before has there been one in Slytherin, and while I am here, I will not let you be the first. I've warned you already." He said to a terrified Adriana as he loomed above her.

"Diffindo" several voices shouted, and Adriana almost screamed, as she felt five sharp knives cutting into he flesh.

Adriana almost fainted as she saw the blood that came gushing out of the three cuts on her arm.

Without further thought, nor a glance at the other Slytherins', Adriana turned and fled up the stairs to her dormitory, while the laughter of her tormentors rang in her ears.

When she reached her dorm, which was unsurprisingly empty, Adriana collapsed on her bed with tears trickling down her face. She brought a pillow to her mouth, in an attempt to muffle her tears should any of her co-Slytherins enter, and when she finally re-emerged, her sobbing having subsided slightly, Adriana was horrified to find that her pillow was not only soaking wet, but stained a deep red.

Shocked as she was by this, Adriana, being a smart witch quickly realised what had happened/ A quick glance at the mirror, which bought on a new bout of sobbing revealed a long deep gash along her left cheek. A further check of her body revealed there was an even deeper cut, in her upper torso, that was still gushing blood despite the fact that 15 minutes had passed.

Almost half an hour later, the bleeding had finally subsided, and Adriana tears had dried. She changed quickly, discarding her stained clothing and settled into her bed.

As she lay there Adriana felt a feeling of self pity, a feeling that she had hoped to escape when she had left for Hogwarts, but clearly had failed.

Like most people, Adriana discovered that when she needed sleep most , it refused to come to her. However, being the brave young lady that she was, she refused to dwell on the pain inflicted upon her and instead her mind drifted to other important matters.

There was no question of hr telling the boys, or even Lily the events that had transpired in the Slytherin common room. They would pity her, and if there was one thing that Adriana despised more than her father, it was pity. Adriana believed that despite the fact that her mother had abandoned her she, Adriana still held onto a morsel of self pride, one that she had protected by not telling Lily the truth about her eye, and one that she intended to protect by not telling her friends about today's event.

As Adriana lay in bed, remembering the care-freeness she had felt at the lake today, she gradually fell into an uneasy sleep, and didn't even hear her dorm mates enter the room.

**OK...so not one of my better chapters, I really didn't like it that much , but I knew I had to update , so I hope you didn't think it was too bad. Only one more chapter, before Christmas..( yes I'm skipping two months in between).. still please review...make me really happy before my GCSE results come through ( oh the horror...I'll really need cheering up after that!). hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Luv tripletrouble**

**XXX**


	7. Strike One

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

**_This chapters for starburstsweetie for her lovely reviews, as well as her dedicated reading!!_**

**Story title: In the Beginning**

**Chapter 7: Strike 1**

In the first year Gryffindor, boys dormitory Remus, Sirius and Peter watched in silence as James rummaged through his trunk and eventually pulled out a thick ragged book, which looked as if it had seen better years.

"Found it," he declared, before continuing, "My dad gave me this, it's full of charms that can be used for pranks, I definitely didn't tell my mum about it though" he added with a chuckle.

"Great" said the sandy haired boy, "but lets see if there's any we can do."

The boys huddled together around the book, turning page over page, until finally they came to one they could do.

"This is going to take some planning, and practicing of the spell," pointed out Remus practically.

"And we'll have to wait till we're sure the prefects have stopped patrolling." Added James sensibly. "But what about Lily, shouldn't we get her help?"

"We can't!" exclaimed Peter, "We can't get up the girls staircase to get her."

The other three boys pondered this point for a while, as they tried to think up ways to avoid the staircase.

After a few minutes however, when none of them had been able to come up with a clever idea, Remus declared in a disappointed voice, "We'll just have to involve her in another prank. Lets just hope she isn't too annoyed that we left her out."

The next day

The next morning a cheerful Alice, far too cheerful in Lily's opinion, woke Lily.

"UP Lily...get UP!"

"Aaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhh, five more minutes" whined Lily, turning over, and burying herself further into her sheets

"Five more minutes and breakfast will be over!" pointed out Alice loudly , " And you need to have breakfast,so get up now !"

Before Alice could even complete her sentence, Lily was out of bed and running to the bathroom. She couldn't believe she had slept so late!

As Alice watched the redhead run from the room she smiled cheekily, and thought to herself, 'Lets just hope, she's not too angry when she realises that breakfast hasn't even started yet!'

Much to the other girl's surprise Lily was up and ready to leave in three minutes flat.Though she had run in and out of her dorm like a tornado, leaving wreckage in her mist.

"Come on then!" she called, "I'm starving!!"

When they reached the common room Lily was shocked to see that the boys were waiting for her.

"Have you already had breakfast?" she asked James, who was staring lazily into the fire.

"hmmm... Oh! Hey Lily," he answered, jerked out of his thoughts, "Nah it hasn't started yet."

"Hasn't started yet??...BUT.." Lily checked her watch quickly, and was shocked to see that it said 7:59, "Alice said...."

Lily cast a quick look at her friend, who was at that moment purposely looking away from Lily and humming a tune rather loudly.

"ALICE!"

The addressed girl, finally realised that Lily had every intention of killing her for waking her up early, and rushed toward the portrait, exiting it before Lily even had the chance to move.

"Aargh that girl!" moaned Lily as she flopped down onto the comfy sofa.

"Not a morning person I see then eh Lily?" asked Remus with a smile.

"hmppf..Ignore him Lily" cut in James, "he got us up early too, sounds like he used the same story as Alice." James sent a dirty look in his friend's direction, to which Remus responded with a cheeky smile and wave.

"ANYWAY!" interrupted Sirius excitedly. "Time for breakfast I think!" he announced casting a significant look at the other boys, one which Lily didn't fail to notice.

Without another word, and before Lily could ask what was going on the four boys dashed toward the portrait, dragging poor Lily behind them.

"Hey!! Guys.. You can't be that hungry! What is going on?" shouted Lily, over the commotion of footsteps on the creaking stairs.

"Patience Little Lily," replied James, who was presently leading Lily by her elbow. "Nearly there now!"

As the quintet entered through the great oak doors of the great hall, all four boys were delighted to note that the Slytherins had yet to arrive.

The five Gryffindors quickly walked to their seats among the laughing and chattering that engulfed the hall.

With an evil look at her brown haired friend, Lily sat down next to Alice, while the boys took the seats opposite them, directly facing the left side of the hall.

As they filled their plates and began to eat, the first year Gryffindors began a conversation about their day's lessons, however Lily was quick to notice that the boys didn't join in, and seemed rather distracted, as they frequently glanced at the Slytherin table.

Sirius was quickly growing impatient of waiting for the Slytherins to arrive, and therefore was delighted when he noticed a large group of Slytherins, wearing the silver and green tie of their house, entered through the oak doors.

He quickly nudged James and Remus, who sat on his right and left side respectively, and quietly muttered, "Let the show begin."

As the group of Slytherins, which to Remus' delight included not just the first years, though not Adriana, but also Riddle and his cronies, took their seats, the four Gryffindor boys waited with baited breath to see if the charm had worked.

Lily, who had up to that point been involved in a discussion with Alice, soon realised that the boys attention was otherwise occupied, mainly by something at the Slytherin table, and so with curiosity twisted in her seat to see what was going on.

As she watched, she was shocked to discover that the each of the Slytherins were quickly turning red and gold, colours that she was quick to notice were gryffindor colours. That certainly explained what the boys were so distracted by, and to Lily 's mind who was responsible for the prank.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!"

It appeared that finally a dark haired girl, who Sirius recognised as Laurana Davies had realised what was happening.

"STOOOPPPP IT!!" shouted the same girl shrilly. The spell however clearly had no intention of paying any heed to her word and when she realised this, and that her scream had alerted the rest of the school to her humiliation, Davies attempted to get up from the Slytherin table in order to flee the hall.

This only made Remus and his fellow first year Gryffindors laugh harder, for he, Remus had predicted that many of the Slytherins would try to this, and for this reason had placed a permanent glueing charm to the seats at the Slytherin table.

As Davies and her fellow Slytherins repeatedly attempted to leave their seats while covering their faces,must to the other houses amusement, Riddle at the other end of the table was attempted to use charms to end the charm.

"Finite!" he shouted, "Finite incantatem." With a triumphant smile, Riddle too attempted to get up from the table, but his triumph was short lived when he realised that his incantation hadn't worked.

Turning red with embarrassment, Riddle tried again, "Seperato!" he shouted. Surely the separating spell would rescue him.

But it seemed that Riddle's humiliation was to last that little bit longer. In response to this Riddle's body posture seemed to tense even more, if that was possible, and his face was quickly beginning to look rather like a tomato.

Finally, in desperation the head boy shouted Diffindo and pointed his wand at the bench. The bench immediately broke, into pieces and Riddle followed by his fellow Slytherins were able to run from the great hall, though their seats were still stuck to them.

Rather than saving the Slytherins embarrassment, this only made the other houses laugh harder, because seeing the head boy run from the hall with a seat stuck to his behind was a rather amusing sight.

Sirius certainly seemed to think so, because he laughed so hard he fell from his seat, knocking James and Remus off at the same time. Alice and Lily on the other hand managed to knock over the pumpkin juice, while Peter laughed so hard his face ended up in his plate of scrambled eggs.

As Lily chuckled along with the rest of the hall, she glanced quickly at the professors' table, where the teachers were all seated.

Professor Dippet looked rather scandalised and was staring around the hall, as if he expected to spot the culprits just by doing so. Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand was attempting, and failing to hide a large smile, and his deep blue eyes will twinkling merrily, as he surveyed his laughing students.

Professor Calista, who was the Slytherin head of house, was looking less than amused though, and she had hurried to survey the table as soon as the Slytherins had left the great hall.

Finally though she shot up several sparks into the air, gaining the students attention.

"Whomever it was that performed this spell, should come forward to me as soon as possible, and face the consequences of their actions, because I will find out who it was and then they will be in serious trouble." She threatened, but none of the four boys paid even the slightest of heed to her, for they now, having finished laughing were watching the owls, which had just arrived with the post.

"Looks like some people have post" commented Peter, as two owls swooped upon them.

"Hey Sirius, how comes your envelope is red, is it a card or something?" questioned the redheaded girl.

"Sirius has somehow got himself a howler." explained James.

"A howler?" Lily asked, but before anyone could explain, it immediately became very clear.

"_SIRIUS BLACK, HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS THE FAMILY IN THIS MANNER? GRYFINDOR I ASK YOU, WHEN HAS ANY BLACK EVER GONE TO GRYFFINDOR, ALONG WITH HALF BLOODS AND MUDBLOODS. NOW YOU REMEMBER YOUNG MAN, YOU STICK WITH THE PUREBLOODS IN YOUR HOUSE, IF YOU EVER BECOME A BLOOD TRAITOR_, _IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO AS A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY, YOU REMEMBER THAT."_

The loud voice that filled the great hall came to abrupt stop, and silence reigned momentarily over the hall. Eventually however whispers and chatter began to fill the hall.

"Well Lily, I think that answers your question," said Sirius a smug grin on his face, "I was rather expecting that. I knew they'd hate the fact that I'm a Gryffindor."

"Well.. if I doesn't bother you then it doesn't really matter," pointed out Lily matter of factly, "My parents were delighted, once I'd explained to them what Gryffindor was, and what the traits of Gryffindor are."

Their conversation however was interrupted by the arrival of Caty, who had previously been seated at the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"Great one guys" she declared, to their surprised faces, "Oh don't look at me like that, you guys were watching the table even before it happened, it was so clearly you."

"ohh.." said Sirius as understanding rippled across his face, "Thanks though."

"No problem," replied the older girl, "there are a couple more you should try though like..."

"Morning everyone" greeted professor Potter, "I'm hoping none of you had any involvement in this mornings events" she added glancing around the group.

"Of course not mum," replied James a look of complete innocence on his face. "you really think we'd do that?"

With one look at James' face, Mrs Potter immediately believed her son, she never could see past his innocent look, Caty thought with an inward smirk.

"Anyway, the reason I came over, was to inform the first years that this afternoon you are to have your first flying lesson" she said with a smile. Though I know James already can, as I'm sure can some of the rest of you." She added with a glance in James' direction.

Adriana

As Remus had earlier noted, Adriana was indeed not a breakfast, and instead had opted to visit the library quickly in order to learn some healing spells.

The cuts that she had obtained yesterday, thanks to the curses from her fellow Slytherins, had turned a dark red and were unsurprisingly raw and exceptionally painful.

Not only this, but the cuts were sure to lead to questions as to how she had got them, and not only did she not want to lie to lily again, but she sincerely doubted that Lily would believe any cover story that she came up with.

So, Adriana had snuck past Madam Price, the young librarian, and was seated at a table in the corner, when a large tawny owl entered through the open window and landed on the table.

"Got a letter for me?" she asked it softly, as she removed the envelope, "Thank you."

The owl flew away, as Adriana slid open the envelope and opened the letter.

_Dear Adriana _(the letter read)

Congratulations on your entrance to the most prestigious house in Hogwarts. I am very proud of you, and admit that I had my doubts about you, as you might have followed your bitch of a mother to her Ravenclaw house. Nevertheless don't let me down now, I have already heard complaints of your behaviour, which I expect to improve dramatically, or I assure you girl there will be trouble.

_Your father._

'Well,' thought Adriana bitterly, 'I could always count on my father to make a bad day worse.'

Fortunately for Adriana though, within the next ten minutes the day took a definite upturn, as she found a basic healing spell, which she was able to perform. Using it she removed the cuts and her black eye, to avoid any questions from concerned friends.

As the warning bell rang, Adriana quickly copied down the spell, in case she had any further use for it, and left the library to get to her first lesson of the day, herbology.

On exiting the library Adriana was surprised to see Professor Calista coming toward her.

"Ahh... Miss Hathway. Just to tell you that you are expected to attend your flying lesson along with your fellow first years this afternoon. Madam Gallaway will meet you in the entrance hall." She announced, "And just a warning Miss Hathway, missing breakfast means missing important notices, so I suggest you bear that in mind before you do so." And without further ado the potions professor, and Slytherin head of house swept of down the corridor leaving Adriana to hurry off to her lesson.

The Afternoon

The day passed quickly for everyone, even Lily who was rather dreading her first flying lesson, despite Remus' repeated assurances.

When classes were over the Gryffindors quickly dumped their stuff in their dormitories before heading to the entrance hall.

By the time they finally arrived at the hall, they found that all the other first years had already arrived.

"Right then," Announced a short middle-aged lady, "I am Madam Galloway and this is Madam Hooch" she said indicating to the young lady standing next to her.

"As you are aware, today is your first flying lesson. I will be taking the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, while Madam Hooch will take the remaining two houses. Will the first years who I am teaching, please follow me.

That evening

The eight Gryffindors tumbled tiredly through the portrait and collapsed hap hazardly on the sofa, each neraly colliding with another.

"That was a complete and utter disaster!" moaned Lily, "I have never been so embarrassed in my life."

"Aww c'mon Lily it wasn't that bad" replied Sirius, "the Hufflepuffs were far worse than you."

"Anyway Lily, with my tutoring, we'll turn you into a great flyer." Added James.

"Not too conceited eh James?" asked Remus tiredly before the whole group lapsed into a comfortable but tired silence.

The flying lesson had, as Lily said, been something of a nightmare for her. Firstly her broom refused to obey her, and then Lily was unable to overcome her fear of heights. To top this off Lily found it highly embarrassing that she was the only Gryffindor who didn't already know how to fly. Madam Galloway however had been too busy with the Hufflepuffs, none of whom seemed able to fly, to worry about one Gryffindor, so when the end of the lesson arrived, she had arranged the highly capable James to tutor poor Lily.

Adriana

When Adriana waltzed into the Slytherin common room, content with how her flying lesson had gone, she was surprised to discover that once again there was a welcoming committee waiting for her.

"Hathway" barked Riddle, who had, along with the other Slytherins, turned back to his normal colour at some point during the day, and was also now minus the bench.

"You missed breakfast this morning" he hissed, "and hence missed the _entertaining _events. So tell me, did you not learn your lesson about talking to Gryffindors, but now you have to conspire with them?"

"It appears to me Tom, that she needs another lesson" declared a boy with light blonde hair, whom Adriana recognised as Lucius Malfoy.

"You're right of course Malfoy" agreed Riddle lazily.

And as he said so, six different hexes ranging from the slicing to the stinging hex hit Adriana at the same time.

Adriana was almost blinded by the white light that sprung up behind her eyes due to the pain. But Adriana refused to give the Slytherins the pleasure of seeing her cry, although, almost blinded by pain she had already fallen to her knees.

She struggled to her feet, and staggered unevenly up the staircase to her empty dormitory where she collapsed onto her bed unconscious due to the pain.

_**Hey everyone! I REALLY need to know if anyone is reading and enjoying this fic, so any reviews or flames would be welcome. If you have any questions about the fic, or any criticisms please please review!**_

_**Btw since im going back to school, updates will be approx every fortnight. Sorry!**_

_**Love triple trouble.**_

_**COMPETITION: I HAVE ONE FREE, THUS FAR NAMELESS PART IN THE STORY. WHOMEVER GUESSES THE IMPORTANT EVENT THAT HAPPENS AT THE END OF THE YEAR CAN NAME THE (NAMELESS) CHARACTER.. EMAIL ME YOUR ANSWERS!!!!!!**_


	8. 3,2,1

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

**Story title: In the Beginning**

**Chapter 8: 3,2,1**

The first years had been at Hogwarts for just over three months now, but to Lily the huge castle seemed like home. The time she'd spent there had flown past and her friendships with both Adriana and Alice, as well as the boys were flourishing.

"God its cold," muttered Lily, "Haven't heard of central heating have they?" she moaned as she sat shivering at the Gryffindor table.

"What's 'sentreal Hetting'?" asked Sirius curiously, before he was interrupted by Remus.

"Peter, you have food on your chin" he pointed out, to the short fat boy who was shovelling food into his mouth at top speed.

"Eew, that's so gross" cried Laura and Merian in unison, as they both shied away from the bad mannered boy.

Lily and Alice rolled their eyes, at their roommates exclamations of disgust. James opened his mouth to comment on it, but closed it when he noticed Dippet stand up.

"I feel I should remind you all that it is advisable to use heating charms on your clothes" began the headmaster, "for those of you who don't know the incantation is "insulatus". Secondly I have great pleasure in announced that this year there will be a ball held on the 18th December. However excited as I'm sure you'll all be, I'm afraid that it will be only open to third years and above. Though younger students can come, should they be invited by an older student.".

No sooner had the elderly headmaster sat down that whispers sprung up like little fires all over the great hall.

"A ball!" exclaimed Sirius, a look of mischievous glee on his face " this should be interesting."

"NO WAY Sirius, I am NOT letting you play any pranks and ruin the ball!" cried the petite red head.

Sirius' face immediately fell, "You're such a party pooper!" he moaned sticking his devilishly long tongue out in her direction.

Meanwhile Merian and Laura, were moaning about not being able to go.

"Its so unfair!" moaned Merian. "Why shouldn't we be allowed to go? I'd ask Sirius that's for sure."

Laura however didn't respond, she was too busy batting her eyes at a Gryffindor third year.

"Laura! Laura!" shouted Merian, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "What is UP with you!?"

In response Laura smacked Merian lightly on the head, "I was nearly there stupid, he was going to ask me to the ball. All we need is to get a third year to ask us to the ball."

"Ohh" replied her friend, a look of dawning comprehension spreading across her face.

Unlike so many others, Adriana, on the other side of the hall breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that only third years and above could go. There was no way she wanted to go to such a public and social event.

To her left side, she heard one of her co-first years, Laurana Davies, was boasting to another first year Patricia Lindberg.

"_I _don't have to worry about not going to the ball, someone will invite me, not sure about Hathway though, who on earth would want to invite a loser like her, no one in our house that's for sure, and no one in other house would either." She pointed out cattily.

Adriana sighed loudly, she was sick and tired of all the other students in her house. The boys were just plain bullies, who felt they had to pick on others smaller than them to prove themselves, and as for the girlsâ€well they were just plain bitchy. Adriana had never met anyone as catty as they were.

For Adriana the ball was more than just an inconvenience, knowing Riddle as she unfortunately did, she knew he'd be keeping a close eye on everyone and ensuring that no-one went with anyone from another house. This also meant he'd be more likely to notice the amount of time she spent with her Gryffindor friends, so she'd have to cut back on that.

Adriana sighed again, with the amount of time she was going to have to spend by herself over the next two weeks, she knew she'd be more than glad by the time the ball was over.

It had been three days since the ball had been announced and Lily was surprised by the amount of offers the boys had been getting. Well, when she said boys she really meant Sirius and James, although Remus had a fair few as well.

Even more to her surprise Lily herself had been asked a couple of times as well. First a second year Hufflepuff had come and asked her, but the menacing looks that the boys had clearly terrified him, as he muttered a quick apology and fled before she even had the chance to reply. Then came a few more offers, all which she'd rejected for various reasons, until just yesterday a cute third year Gryffindor had caught her while she was alone and she'd accepted. She hadn't told the guys yet thou, as she was a bit worried about their reaction.

"I don't know what to wear!" moaned Lily to Alice, the only person who knew about her date.

"It'll be fine Lily, right home for something." Pointed out her friend practically.

"I still wish you were coming though!" moaned Lily.

"Coming where?" interrupted a new voice in their conversation.

"Ye how come we weren't invited?" questioned another.

"Lily's going to the ball" explained Alice, before Lily could think up a lie, "and she doesn't have anything to wear, so she's a bit worried."

"Going to the ball with whom?!!" exclaimed Sirius protectively, at exactly the same time as James asked Lily, "You don't have anything to wear?"

"Ye, I don't have anything to wear" replied Lily glumly, "and I'm going with Richard Corner."

Before Sirius could comment on her choice of a date, James cut him off, " Maybe I can help. Hold on a sec."

James stood up quickly casting a searching glance down the Gryffindor table, until he spotted a head of raven black hair.

"Caty!!" he shouted "Hey Caty!".

Although he was unsuccessful in catching his sister's attention, one of her friends nudged her quickly pointing in his direction.

"Come here a second would you?!" he called, before sitting down quickly.

Caty muttered something to her friend quickly, before getting up and hurrying towards her brother.

"What's up James. Don't tell me you have another detention, and want me to cover for you and not tell mum." She said. Professor Potter was still teaching defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts.

"Nope" replied James, "Well.. I do have detention, but that's not what this is about. Lily got invited to the ball, and doesn't have a robe, have you got any that you could lend her?"

"Hmm.." answered Caty thoughtfully, smiling at Lily , "I'm not really sure I have one with me, I'll have to ask mum to pick up one from home."

"I don't want to be any trouble," interrupted Lily, her face red from embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry about that Lily" replied Caty in a sisterly fashion. "Tell you what, why don't you come to my dorm at around 11 on the 18th, and I'll do your makeup and your hair for you too."

"OH my Gosh" replied Lily, "Thank you so much, you sure you don't mind?"

"Ye, I'm sure, and don't worry I'll sort out that dress. I'll see you all later ok?" she added before returning to her seat for the remainder of dinner.

18th December

As expected, on the day of the ball, a thick layer of snow covered the Hogwarts grounds. The air was crisp, as the students enjoyed the last day before they returned home. The atmosphere was nearly crackling with excitement even the first and second years were entering in on the merry mood.

The ball was taking place on a Sunday, clearly the headmaster, Professor Dippet had realised that the girls would need nearly all day to prepare.

As promised Lily arrived the fifth year Gryffindor girls dormitory at precisely 11 o'clock. She knocked hesitantly, and nearly jumped in alarm when five voices shouted in unison that she was to come in.

Lily just managed not to gasp in alarm when she saw the state of the dormitory. The floor was strewn with clothing, and there the tiles were barely visible beneath them.

"Oh Lily, Good you're here" announced Caty's voice.

Lily looked around in surprise, until she noticed two feet sticking out from under a nearby bed.

"YES" shouted the same voice, "I found it!" Lily watched in amusement as the tall, slim form of Caitlin Potter emerged from under the bed.

She picked herself up, shaking her long dark hair out of her face, and casting a smile in the red-head's direction.

"Just looking for my tiara" she explained to Lily." Oh! Your dress arrived this morning by the way. Come see."

She manoeuvred her tall frame through the disaster zone, till she reached a tall cupboard. Opening it, she quickly selected one dress from the four that hung there and held it up to show the first year.

"I didn't have one in a colour that would suit you, as most of my robes are red, so mum bought you one." She explained

Lily however, was barely listening as she stared in surprise and fascination at the dress that was held before her. It was a strappy emerald green dress, with silver Lily's embroidered onto it.

"Oh my Gosh" gasped Lily "It's gorgeous, but I can't just take a dress from you!"

"Think of it as a Christmas present" soothed the older girl, "anyway what am I going to do with it. But before you put the dress on, it's make up first."

"Make up? Did someone say make up?!" Asked a voice from somewhere within the room.

Yet again Lily glanced around in surprise she hadn't realised that there was someone in the room with them.

"Yes Cassie, I said make up." Answered Caty, "This is Lily by the way, Lily that's Cassie" she added pointing to a girl whose head was presently buried into a trunk.

"Nice to meet you Lily" replied a muffled voice, before she was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Caty I can't find it" called the voice from along the corridor.

"Find what?!" shouted back Caty with a look of exasperation on her face.

"My shampoo! I think I've run out!"

Caty shook her head in amusement before replying.

"Its on your bed silly! But use mine if u need too"

"Thanks!" called back before an incantation was shouted and a shampoo bottle zoomed out the door.

"Damn. Why didn't I think of that." Whined Cassie finally emerging from the trunk and repeating the incantation, which made a blue flowered hair scrunchie fly into her hand.

"Right Lily" Announced Cassie turning back to the younger girl. "Cassie here is the resident makeup expert so she'll do you. Then I'll do you hair."

Cassie, now having found what she was looking for marched over to Lily, and led her to a chair, which was covered in clothes. Pushing the clothes off the chair, she forced Lily to sit down before looking critically at her face.

"Hmm, shouldn't have to do too much with you, just a little foundation, some eye shadow, mascara and some lip gloss and you'll be done."

Despite her first comment, Cassis took a surprising amount of time to do Lily's make up, all of which of course, was done with a wand.

"Done!" Cassie finally announced as Caty sauntered into the room fresh from the shower.

"Wow Lily you look fantastic" cried Caty dropping her things onto her bed.

"uh-hem!"

Caty rolled her eyes quickly before turning to Cassie, who had just loudly cleared her throat, "I mean of course, that you did a fantastic job Cassie."

"Good! Good!" announced Cassie before turning to a brunette who sat watching her from one of the beds. "Come on then Becky you're up next."

"Hair time!" declared Caitlin Potter, "Any ideas for how you'd like it?"

"Not really." Replied Lily.

"OK then, we'll try a couple of things and you tell me which you like."

Firstly Caty lightly curled Lily's hair, but Lily felt this made her look to childish so it was rejected. Then Caty straightened Lily's hair before placing it into a French twist. This however was vetoed as French twists, weren't poor Caty's forte, so it wasn't the neatest of hair styles. Finally Caty pulled lily's hair into a French twist with several tendrils falling out to frame her face.

"Perfect" Declared Becky and Cassie, who had just finished their makeup.

"OK, go put your dress on then Lily. While we just finish up"

Lily quickly slipped the dress on, before Becky came however and examined her.

"Ok now you need jewellery, hold on I have the best idea."

Concentrating hard the brunette transfigured a paperclip into a pair of earrings and a quill into a necklace. Finally she added some body glitter to Lily.

"There all done" announced Becky, as Cassie and Caty, both of who were now ready come to admire Lily.

"Wow Lily you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Caty

"Knock' em dead" added Cassie, while Lily grinned happily.

The girls were just about ready to leave when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Cassie pulled open the door to discover a small light brunette standing there.

"Err hi?"

"Um.. hi, I'm a friend of Lily's. I just wanted to see how she looked and to say that her date is waiting in the common room."

"ohh.. ok come on in." invited Cassie.

"Alice!!" exclaimed Lily when she saw her friend, who gasped in wonder at her.

"Wow Lil, you look fabulous!! If James' didn't fancy you before, he certainly will now!" she exclaimed in delight.

At this Caty raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile. She, like most of the school had heard the rumours about her brother and the red-head. But, knowing the rumour mill at Hogwarts she had put very little faith in it, and judging from Lily's reaction she was right.

"ALICE! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! He doesn't fancy me and I don't fancy him!" cried Lily, her arms crossed over her chest, and an evil look at her friend.

"OK OK" exclaimed Alice holding her hands up in surrender, "Jeez Lil, no need to bite my head off!"

"Sorry." Muttered Lily still rather red from embarrassment. "I'd better go down to him. Thank you so much!" she added giving a quick hug to each of the girls.

"That's ok, we just want to hear all about your night. Ok Lily?" replied Cassie with a wink, as the two first years left the room.

**OK.. that's it for this chappie. I realise not much happens, but I really needed to update and haven't had that much time .Sorry for the long wait! The next chapter should be out sooner, but it'll probably just be the ball so it'll be relatively short, a lot shorter than the previous ones.**

**Please please please review! No one reviewed the last chapter, so please tell me what u think! I really need to know. **

**Luv**

**Triple trouble**

**BTW: NO ONE ENTERED MY COMPETITION!!PLEASE ENTER!!! ( see chapter 7!)**


	9. Show time

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

**Story title: In the Beginning**

**Chapter 8: Show time**

Lily almost gasp out loud as she entered the great hall with her date, a third year Gryffindor called Stephen Malcolm.

The reason for this was that the hall had been specially decorated in honour of the ball and looked like a wintertime fairyland. Glittering never- melting icicles hung from the ceiling, while the stars on the ceiling shone peacefully, illuminating the students.

In addition to this the hall was alight, from all the coloured dress robes worn by the female students.

As Lily stared around in awe, her date gently took her elbow and led her to one of the many round tables that had replaced the house tables in the hall.

He came to a stop at a table in the centre of the hall, that was filled with Gryffindors that Lily recognised as being in third year.

"Lily, these are David, Louisa, Rebecca, Samuel, Carmella and ..." began Stephen before he broke off with a questioning air.

"Wayne" replied the brown haired boy that Lily didn't recognise, "I'm in Hufflepuff. I'm Carmella's date." He added.

"Right" replied Stephen nodding, "I'm afraid she didn't mention you." He added.

"Yes I did!" interrupted an olive skinned girl with short black hair, "Don't blame me if you didn't listen!" she said angrily.

Stephen chose not to respond and instead pulled out a seat which he motioned for Lily to sit in.

As Lily sat down, the conversation at the table resumed, though Lily felt somewhat out of place at the table with people she'd never spoken to before. In addition to this, the occupants of the table were somewhat tense to each other, and Lily quickly noticed that her date avoided conversation with Carmella and Wayne, though he did spend a majority of the time staring at the former, and glaring at the latter.

'Great' thought Lily with a sigh, as she ate her dinner of roast pork in silence, 'just my luck to choose the guy, whose after another girl.'

By the time dinner was finished, Lily was more than ready to leave the table where tension and silence seemed to be the guests of honour. Unfortunately for Lily this didn't seem to be what her date had planned.

Adriana

'I cannot believe I'm here' thought Adriana bitterly as she sat rigidly in her seat.

How she, Adriana Hathway, had ended up going to the ball with that slimy Lucius Malfoy was as much a mystery to her as it was to her co-Slytherin first years.

He had asked her, two days after the announcement of the ball, and as much as she desired to say no, she knew that she couldn't risk it, especially since she was asked in Riddle's presence.

So, here she was dressed in shimmering red dress robes, seated at a table where the main topic of conversation was their dislike of mudbloods.

'DAMN that Riddle," thought Adriana angrily, "DAMN him to hell". If it hadn't been for him, Adriana would be seated peacefully in her dormitory, minding her own business, rather than pretending to agree with the views of the others at her table.

Remus.

"This collar is too tight," moaned Remus loudly as he pulled at the material that enclosed his neck.

"Don't look to us for sympathy Rem" replied Sirius, who was presently scratching his right arm, "this thing itches like hell."

"Oh do stop complaining you two," interrupted James, "Can you see Lily, I want to see if the dress robes mum chose suits her."

The four boys craned their necks and stood on their tiptoes in an attempt to see past the sea of heads, but all was in vain.

"Aargh. Why is that stupid git in blue so tall, he's blocking me. Exactly how big can someone's head be?" moaned Peter.

"I don't know Peter." Replied Remus with a cheeky grin, "Maybe you should ask Sirius, he's the expert!".

Remus ducked expertly, as Sirius swung his fist at the sandy haired boy. This playful fight would have continued had James not suddenly called out in delight.

"I see her! There at the centre table talking with the third year Gryffindors" he explained, indicating in her direction.

The three other boys however needed few directions, once sent in the right direction, it took little effort to spot Lily, with her luscious red hair and her emerald green dress.

Lily

Lily sat there, idly imagining all the places she could be other than sitting at this infinitely boring table.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she felt someone tap her shoulder, and glanced up to see Carmella and Wayne leaving the table to dance.

"Would you like to dance Lily?" asked a voice, which she took a moment to recognise as Stephen's.

' Finally!' thought Lily in relief as she accepted his offer. 'Anything to get away from this table and the tension.'

Once they'd reached the dance floor however, Lily quickly realised that this was not to be the case. Clearly Stephen, had only asked her to dance in order to keep an eye on Carmella who was presently dancing very closely with Wayne.

Lily sighed inwardly resigning herself to her fate. Clearly tonight was not meant to be her best ball ever, shame though, considering it was her first ball.

As she danced slowly, Lily allowed her mind to drift off, although she occasionally registered Stephen rotating them, no doubt to ensure Carmella stayed in his line of sight.

James

James smiled as he watched Lily and her date dancing slowly on the dance floor. He only hoped she was having fun, after all he had only come to the ball because of her, as he didn't want her date to mistreat her.

As James stood there staring at Lily, he suddenly realised that Lily and her date seemed a lot more uncomfortable than the other couples on the dance floor, in addition to this Lily looked rather bored, while her date he just looked....

James frowned in annoyance as he realised that Lily's date was staring at another girl across the dance floor.

Forgetting his friends, he quickly manoeuvred his way across the dance floor, until he was standing just behind Lily, facing her date.

"You wouldn't mind if I cut in would you?" he asked loudly, managing to drag Stephen's attention from Carmella across the room.

Lily started as James' voice jerked her away from her thoughts. Without waiting for her date's response, Lily turned to face James a grateful smile gracing her features.

Worried, that her date might object to James' cutting in, especially as it left him partnerless, Lily quickly wrapped her arms around James' neck as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"You looked like you needed some saving" whispered James, a mischievous smile on his face.

Lily returned the smile eagerly before declaring in hushed tones, "OH James, my knight in shining armour, however can I repay your kind deed?"

"Worry not, fair Lady, Sir James expects no repayment but this dance" replied James laughing at her attempt of medieval speech.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, as Lily leaned her head against James' chest tiredly.

Both were barely aware of time passing, or even of the music to which they were dancing, and it was only at the end of their fifth dance that the couple separated and decided to get something to drink.

Caty

"Aww look at those two," Caitlin Potter remarked to Cassie, "You just wait they'll become a couple, I guarantee it."

"Don't let James or Lily hear you say that" interrupted a new voice, " They'll have your head for it." Pointed out Sirius

"But, I have to say I agree with you." Remus added thoughtfully.

"NO WAY!" cried Sirius and Peter in unison.

"Lily's just his friend" continued Sirius, "Anyway why would he want to go out with anyone, pranking's so much more fun!" he added causing Caty and Cassie to laugh.

"Oh, just you wait Sirius Black, you'll change your mind in a few years." Argued Cassie despite Sirius' adamant declarations.

"Good evening Miss Potter, Miss Flitwick, Messrs Pettigrew, Lupin and Black." Greeted Professor Cattalica, who was passing with Professor Dumbledore. "If you will excuse my inquiry, but I believe that this was a third year and above ball. Younger students were allowed to come if, and only if, they were invited by an elder student."

Silence followed the potion professor's statement until Cassie finally spoke up.

"Oh but they were Professor. Sirius is here as my date" she lied smoothly, thankful that in fact her actual date was sitting at the table, discussing quiditch tactics.

"I see," replied Cattalica. "and I suppose Miss Flitwick is here with Mr Lupin, so how is it that Mr Pettigrew is also here?"

"But Professor, I invited him also. You mean I'm not allowed two dates?" cried out Cassie feigning surprise.

Professor Cattalica sighed tiredly clearly buying Cassie's response. "How you pass your end of year exams Miss Flitwick is a mystery to me. One may find it hard to believe you are really Professor Flitwick's niece." She added before stalking off through the crowd leaving Professor Dumbledore to follow her.

Dumbledore turned to smile and bid good evening to the five students the fact that his blue eyes twinkled merrily, telling the students that he was well aware of their lies, before hurrying to catch up with the other professor.

No sooner were the two professors out of earshot, that Cassie and the three boys burst out laughing. Sirius, laughing so hard that he leaned on his Peter, who promptly fell over bringing his black haired friend down with him.

The Slytherins

"Look at them, dirty gryffindor scum that they are." Remarked Snape snidely to Lucius Malfoy.

Adriana bristled slightly, how snape had gotten invited to this ball as a 3rd year's date was beyond her, but she wasn't going to let him insult her friends was she...?

Adriana took a quick glance at Riddle's stony face before sighing to herself, well that's the answer to that then.

"Don't you think so Hathway?" asked Matthew Braddock, a 3rd year who was obviously unaware of the underlying tension at the table.

"Err...wat?"

Adriana realised with a start that she had zoned out on the table's conversation, allowing it to flow meaninglessly around her.

"Don't you think we have to teach them a lesson." Repeated Braddock, a nasty sneer on his face, "You know it was them that pulled that _prank._"

"Ahh but the lovely miss Hathway wasn't here to experience that, fortunately for her she was _otherwise occupied_" interrupted the head boy, with extra emphasis on the last two words.

Adriana thought fast, to not say anything would cause trouble, to disagree would cause even more trouble, she suddenly realised how trapped she was, she had no choice...

"I think we should get revenge." She announced boldly, clearly surprising both Riddle and her date, Malfoy.

"Why, Adriana, I believe there's hope of turning you into a Slytherin yet." Smiled Riddle sinisterly.

'Please God, if you're up there, please don't make the revenge to terrible, let them forget....' Prayed Adriana desperately.

"In fact I have a plan already."

Adriana winced immediately at Riddle's words, 'what had she done?'

Both Lily and James took one look at their friends, before raising an eyebrow.

"What is going on?" he demanded of Cassie, the only vaguely sane one of the group.

"It's a long story" chuckled Cassie, "speaking of which, I think I better get back to my date, me and Cassie have been gone a long time."

With a smile, and quick wave, Cassie walked away dragging her still laughing friend behind her.

"Nice dancing you guys," complimented Sirius with a wink, once he had sufficiently recovered from his laughter.

"SIRIUS!" cried James indignantly glaring at his best friend, while Lily merely blushed embarrassedly, before sticking her tongue out.

"I hope you're all enjoying yourself." commented a new voice from behind Lily and James.

The group were once again joined by a professor but this time it was Professor Potter, James' mum.

"I've just spoke to Caty and it seems that she's going to Cassie's this summer. Mickey's moving out next weekend so that leaves us with a lot of free rooms. I was wondering if you'd all like to come and stay with us this summer, of course your friend Adriana is invited also."

"Wow, they can ALL come?" Exclaimed James excitedly, "This is gonna be soo koool. We're all going to have so much fun!"

"Hold on there James, your friends' will have to ask their parents I'm sure. Let's just wait and see what happens ok?"

"Oh.. ok Mum" replied James slightly dejectedly.

A loud voice abruptly cut through their conversation "I'm sorry to say that all good things must come to an end" announced the stout form of Professor Dippet, "This will the last dance of the evening."

"You're going to miss out on the last song?" asked Professor Potter with a gentle smile, noticing that none of them had made any move to find a partner.

"Lily, would you like to dance" interrupted a new dance from behind Lily. Lily spun round to discover Stephen, Lily's date for the evening.

"Sorry Malcolm, she just agreed to dance with me." Intejected James, sparing Lily from a dance of torture and tension.

No sooner had the James finished speaking, that slow music began to fill the hall.So,

with a grateful smile at her partner, Lily took James' hand and they joined the other students on the dance floor.

How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
  
and tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life

**Sorry for the lateness of this chappie, its still not complete but im dividing it in half, or ill never update. The next chapter should be shorter, I kno ive sed that before.. but ye well I tried!**

**Clearly the song is "How do I live" by Leann Rimes, and I think it's a really beautiful song, one of my faves.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!!!**

**C ya soon**

**Luv tripletrouble**

_**btw I have started a marauders community. I think u can get there via my bio page. Hopefully there will soon b loadsa fics in it, but I do really need staff for it! so if anyone's interested email me, or say so in a review.**_


	10. The Potter Household

Chapter 10:The Potters

Lily sighed deeply as she stepped of the train. She could hardly believe that she'd finished her first term at Hogwarts, and that Christmas was almost upon them.

"C'mon Lil! IF you don't get a move on, we won't get to James' before tea!" shouted Sirius over the whistling of the train.

Shaking herself quickly from her thoughts, Lily grabbed her trunk and hurried after her five friends dragging her trunk behind her.

By the time she caught up with them, they were already in deep conversation with Caty and her friends.

"I thought you weren't coming home this holiday?" asked James curiously.

"Change of plans" replied Caty lightly, before reaching out to ruffle his hair, "Cassie's coming too, so is Lucas." She added tucking her arm into her boyfriend's.

A commotion near the entrance to the platform quickly drew the group's attention. Craning her neck, Lily quickly spotted a tall elderly man with messy greying hair and a friendly smile, a smile that reminded her strongly of James's.

"Mickey!" shouted James as he ran towards a young man, who had manoeuvred his way out of the crowd, and was coming toward the group.

"About time!" greeted his brother, before scooping him up, and flinging him over his shoulder, as if this eleven-year-old boy weighed no more than a feather.

Smiling Caty rolled her eyes, before greeting her brother with a swift hug.

"Good to see you Cat" announced Michael Potter before ruffling her hair and setting James back down onto his feet.

As Caty stood there, revelling in the fact that she was home again, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her, and smelt the familiar male scent of her long-time boyfriend Lucas.

"Lucas! Good to see you man." Greeted Michael Potter with a smile at one of his long time friends, and quidditch ex-team-mate. "Nice to see you too Cassie" he added, to his sister's oldest friend.

"Hello all" interrupted a new voice, starting the youngsters out of their greetings.

"Hi Daddy" greeted Caty, before she was swept into a hug along with James.

"Your mother's already got the whole household cooking, so I better get you all home soon." He announced. "Maybe you ought to introduce your friends James," he added to his youngest son.

"Oops. Sorry dad. Ok, well you know Remus and Peter." Reminded James.

"Ahh yes. I believe my wife invited your parents round for dinner tonight Remus. It's good to see you both again."

"It's a pleasure to see you too Minister," replied Remus, while Peter nodded in agreement.

"Now, now, no need to call me Minister, please call me Mr Potter." Smiled James' father, "And you must be Sirius and Lily" he added turning to the pair. "My wife's told me a lot about the pair of you. Which of course, means you are Adriana." He added smiling at the final member of the group.

Having met all of James' friend, he then turned to his daughter's friends.

"Its nice to see you again Mr Potter" greeted Lucas, shaking the elder man's hand warmly, before a loud beeping noise prevented Mr Potter from replying.

Lily glanced around rapidly for the source of the intrusive sound, and watched with surprise as Mr Potter drew out a small black object that was glowing brightly.

It seemed to Lily that no-one except her was even vaguely surprised by this object, or that when Mr Potter tapped it lightly with his wand, the face of an elderly man appeared in mid air.

"Sorry to interrupt Minister, but we have Mr Ivanovitch, the MOM of Russia in the floo port. Seems he wants to speak to you."

"Not to worry Dalewood" replied Mr Potter with a sigh, "Michael could you arrange a portkey for his lot, in fact you might need two. I'd better go quickly, the faster I get this done, the sooner I'll be home." He added before turning to the rest of the group.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, and I'll se you all at dinner kids." Before he disappeared in a jumbled chorus of "bye dad" and "goodbye Mr Potter."

"Right" announced Michael Potter, when his father had left. "We're going to have move out of everyone else's way before I set up the portkeys, so follow me."

He glanced around the group quickly, reaching over to take Adriana's and Cassie's trunks before starting off towards the back of the platform.

Lily started off with the rest of the group, but the constant need to manoeuvre her heavy trunk around other students and their families quickly tired her out.

Having just managed to escape being trampled on by a large red haired family, Lily glanced up to realise that she had lost sight of her whole group. Resisting the urge to just sit down on her trunk until they found her, Lily desperately searched the busy platform for any sign of her friends.

She was so absorbed in doing so that she nearly jumped when a vaguely familiar face appeared at her elbow.

"Need some help?" asked the blonde haired boy, and without waiting for a reply he reached over and secured the trunk's handle firmly in his free hand.

"Thanks" replied Lily, slightly embarrassed that she appeared so helpless. "Which way did they go?"

"Just over there." replied Lucas with a slight nod of his head.

Somehow, despite the fact he was now carrying two trunks Lucas managed to gently guide Lily through the milling crowd, and to the corner of the station where their group were now standing.

"Oh good wondered where you two had got to." Announced Michael, when he spotted the pair of them. From his pocket he produced two gold keys. Holding them in one hand, he removed his wand and tapped them lightly, before whispering "Portus."

"Right Catty, Lucas, Adriana, Peter and Cassie will take one key, after the rest of you have left on the other key." He announced, glancing around at the group. "That ok everyone? Oh, and Catty you'd better take one of the trunks from Lucas, I don't think, even being the strong quidditch man that he is, that he can handle both trunks." He added with a smirk, as Catty reached over to take one of the trunks.

" Ok then, James you hold this key in your palm. The rest of you only need place on finger on it," he explained, mainly for the benefit of Lily, who he correctly suspected had never travelled by portkey before.

Following his instructions lily reached out and placed her index finger against the cold metal of the key.

5…………4……..3………2…….1…..

Lily felt a tug behind her navel, as the portkey set into motion. The world spun briefly forcing Lily to shut her eyes tightly in order to quell the nausea. Luckily though, after just a few seconds she felt her feet settle on firm ground.

She opened her eyes but before she could glance around, a heavy weight slammed against her shoulder, sending her into James who promptly fell over his trunk, resulting in the whole group sprawled across the floor.

"OW! Lily what in Merlin's name was that for?" demanded James

"Hey! Don't blame me," replied Lily, "Its not my fault _Sirius _has no sense of balance.

"ME, It wasn't me, blame Blondie over here! Interjected Sirius, jabbing the actual culprit in the shoulder.

Before Remus had the chance to reply however, a whooshing sound announced the arrival of the other members of the group.

To the amusement of the four first years, this second group experienced much of the same arrival as they had, with Peter immediately losing his balance, knocking Adriana over, who very nearly unbalanced Caitlin. Luckily for Caitlin however she was saved from embarrassment and a considerable amount of pain by her boyfriend, who with reflexes born of quidditch caught her before she hit the floor.

Carefully her placed her back on her feet, though his arms remained wrapped around her waist.

"You ok?" he asked her softly, concern gracing his handsome features.

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile, before leaning forward to press her lips to his.

"The boys, who had been watching them with interest, promptly turned away, disgust on their faces, while Cassie merely rolled her eyes. She was clearly a lot more mature than the boys.

"Eurgh Caty! Cut that out!" cried James, " You're embarrassing me"

"Caty broke her kiss, before chuckling at the look on her brother's face.

"OK OK. Where's Michael anyway? I thought he was apparating here." She asked

"He's upstairs. Carmen decided to visit." Replied a familiar voice to Adriana's left.

Adriana turned to a see Professor Potter surveying the group.

"Hey mum." Greeted James and Caty in unison, before Caty went over to give her mum a quick hug.

"Hi professor" greeted Adriana, "Thank you for inviting us to stay"

"It's a pleasure dear, and you mustn't call me Professor while you're here. That goes for all of you" she added, smiling at the group.

Lily settled in quickly to life in the Potter household, where house elves were always around to lend a hand, and there were frequently visitors from the ministry to see Mr Potter. The Lupins had been a really nice couple, and Lily could quickly see where Remus had got his good-natured ness as well as intelligence from.

At the first opportunity she got, she thanked Mrs Potter for the dress, she had bought for her for the Ball.

"It was very nice of you to buy it for me, I really appreciate it, especially since you won't allow me to pay you back."

Mrs Potter, had smiled down at the petite red head, that was one of her son's friends.

"It was a gift Lily, and it was a treat for me to get the opportunity to go shopping." She had said. "Anyway it can't be easy for you, being of muggle heritage. I understand you've had some problems with some students, particularly those from a certain house" she'd added with a look of concern.

"It's not that bad. Most people are really nice, and as for those who aren't, well I just ignore them." Lily had pointed out matter of factly, touched by the lady's concern.

"Well you take care of yourself Lily, though I'm sure my son and those friends of his will get you into a lot of mischief, I know they will also look after you. Anything you need, from the wizarding world, you just come to me all right?" she added before she'd swept Lily into a quick hug.

Lily could hardly believe one week had passed since then, and that tomorrw was christmas.

"Lily!" called James, waving a hand in front of her face. " You in there?" he asked before rapping her lightly on the head with his knuckle.

"OWW! James!"

"Oh La La" interrupted Adriana in an exaggerated French accent. "You muss not hurt pooor Leely" she cried before bursting into laughter along with the rest of the group.

"err… I'm not even going to ask." Announced Michael when he discovered them a few minutes later. "Dinner's ready."

After dinner, during which much to Adriana's annoyance, Sirius ate at least half of her meal, before Peter knocked his glass over, drenching not just the remainder of her food, but her clothes as well, the whole group went straight to bed.

Ok that's it! Christmas is just around the corner. I know this chptr has been a long time coming! Im soooo sorry! But pls pls pls review and I really will try to get the nxt chptr up soonn. The real storyline is coming up soon ( really!) so review, flames are welcome! And critiscms or questions just press that button! OK.. the continuation of this fic has been placed under a new title, as I feel it's a bit of a turning point. The next parts called "the art of grief" … please check it out!

Luv

Tripletrouble

xxx


	11. Hallelujah! Its Christmas!

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

**Story title: In the Beginning**

**Chapter 11: Hallelujah! Its Christmas!**

"WAKEY WAKEY" shouted a loud voice, right in Lily's ear.

Lily mumbled incoherently, and turned over, before a loud scream woke her up with a jerk.

Sitting bolt upright in her bed, Lily realised exactly what it was that had made Adriana scream. For there, sitting on top of the unsuspecting Adriana, was Sirius, who had clearly jumped on her bed in an attempt to wake her up.

Lily opened her mouth to scold Sirius, before a ringing laughter reached her ears. Turning her head quickly she caught sight of James, his glasses askew, and his hair sticking out in all directions.

"Good morning!" chuckled James, having recovered from his laughing.

"Hmmpf," sniffed Adriana, " Good Morning" she replied grumpily.

"Well it's good to see you're in a real Christmas mood." Announced Sirius cheerfully.

"Christmas!" Cried Lily excitedly, "I completely forgot. C'mon, lets go open presents!" she announced, jumping out of bed, and pulling her dressing gown on.

"Hold it you lot," interrupted a new voice, startling the four excited first years, "Dad's had to go to the ministry, so we have to wait for him to come back. I'd go have breakfast though, if I were you, the house elves have really outdone themselves." Advised Michael Potter.

"FOOD!" cried both boys, while Lily rolled her eyes. Grabbing the arms of Lily and Adriana respectively, James and Sirius dragged them down the corridor, pausing briefly to call "Merry Christmas!" to an amused but thoroughly unsurprised Michael Potter.

Having eaten breakfast, or in Lily's opinion shovelled large amount of food into their mouths at the speed of an express train, James and Sirius disappeared, leaving the girls, slightly suspicious and unusually peaceful.

Deciding to use their time well, Adriana and Lily took the opportunity to send letters to Alice and Laura, however before they even had the chance to start the latter's letter, a tapping sound at the large bay windows diverted their attention.

Lily immediately recognized the first owl, with its emerald green eyes, as her own, and from Adriana's loud gasp to her left, she correctly ascertained that her best friend recognized the other one.

Stretching out her arm, Lily waited patiently for the small arm to land, before removing its burden, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adriana mimic her actions.

_**Our Dear Lily,**_

_**Merry Christmas! We were just starting to wonder how to get your present to you, but then Emerald came with your gift ( which we appreciate!), so here's yours.**_

_**We hope you're having a lovely time with the Potter family, and are behaving yourselves. Please extend our thanks to Mr and Mrs Potter as I'm sure it must be difficult having all of you.**_

_**Look forward to your letter!**_

_**Love mum and dad.**_

Glancing up from her letter, Lily reached over to the present that was now resting on her bed. Ripping off the wrapping Lily gasped at the royal blue robes that were enclosed. A muffled sob however distracted her from her gift.

"Adriana! What's wrong!"

Shaking her head mutely, Adriana indicated to the letter she held in her hand and motioned to Lily to read it.

**Adriana.**

**Yesterday I saw the Blacks who, you told me you were staying with. They however, claim they have seen neither you nor Sirius, though it has come to my attention that you are not at school, and can only assume you are staying with your Gryffindor scum friends, and that mudblood at the mudblood loving, Potter, mansion .**

**You will return home this instance girl, or there will be more trouble than you are already in. You keep going the way you are, and you'll end up like that mudblood loving whore, your mother.**

**Father.**

Lily bit back a gasp as she read the letter. This confirmed her worth suspicions about Adriana's father, there was no way she was letting her friend return there.

"You can't go back Adriana." Insisted Lily, "You musn't."

"I have to Lily" Cried Adriana through her tears, "He's my father and I have no other family."

"You can stay with me in the holidays," persisted Lily vehemently. "My parent's will understand."

In her present tearful state, Adriana gave little thought to the consequences of her actions. So terrified was she by the thought of returning to her father, that she hesitantly agreed to Lily's suggestion.

Before the girls could discuss the topic any further however, James and Sirius reappeared, barging in without knocking.

"Dad's home." Announced James, "It's present time…" began James jubilantly before trailing off when he spotted Adriana's face.

"Err…" began Sirius uncomfortably, "Is …everything all right Adriana?"

"I'm fine" replied Adriana, injecting some confidence into her voice. "Where's Remus and Peter by the way?" she asked, cleverly diverting the boys attention.

"Oh.. they went home to see their parents this morning," explained James, "They should be back soon though, in fact that's probably them now." He added, hearing footsteps running up the stairs.

"Merry Christmas!" cried Remus as he poked his head through the door.

"Yeah Yeah Merry Christmas," interrupted Sirius impatiently, "Now lets go downstairs and open presents."

Within seconds of their arrival downstairs, the Potter's large living room was littered with wrapping paper, as the 9 students, James and his friends, and Caty and her examined their presents, calling their thanks to the relevant people.

As it always does Christmas passed unbelievably quickly, as did its aftermath and before Lily knew it she was returning home, to spend the weekend with her parents, before returning to Hogwarts. Adriana however was to spend the weekend with the Potter's for two reasons. Firstly so that Lily could explain the whole situation concerning Adriana to her parents, and secondly so that Lily could spend some real time with her parents, without Adriana being there. Although clearly Addy hadn't mentioned that second point to her best friend.

"Ok Lily," announced Mrs Potter, "You're going first. This is floo powder, you only need a handful, that's right dip your hand in, and throw it into the fire."

Lily stepped back hesitantly as the flame grew, and burned green.

"Now don't worry Lily," assured Mr Potter, " Just say your address. James I think you'd better go with her."

"I don't know Robert," cautioned Mrs Potter, "It's unusual for people to go together, they'll fit alright, but…"

"It'll be fine Fiona" interjected her husband, "Go on James, in you go" he directed.

James stepped into the flames to join Lily, turning so that both he and Lily were facing each other.

Blushing slightly, at their closeness, Lily closed her eyes.

"12 Parsons Mead Avenue, Worchester Park, Surrey." Announced Lily in a loud clear voice, before a mouthful of soot caused her to start coughing. No sooner did she do this, that the fireplace began to spin.

Realising that Lily was going to fall out of the fireplace due to her imbalance, James grabbed hold of her arm, unconsciously sliding one hand around her waist, ensuring that she didn't fall.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" screamed a high-pitched voice, causing both Lily and James to start in shock.

Unlike James, Lily recovered quickly. Fast enough to stop that same voice from screaming again.

"Petty!" cried Lily, "It's just me!"

"Oh," announced the blonde haired girl, who in James' opinion looked rather like a horse, "You're home then. Mum! _Lily's_ here" she added in a louder voice before disappearing with a haughty look.

Lily carefully stepped out of the fireplace, followed quickly by James, who was gazing around in wonderment at many of the muggle inventions.

"Lily…what's that?" he asked pointing at the telelvision.

Before Lily had the chance to reply however an auburn haired women entered the room.

"Lily!", cried the lady, who James' recognized as his friend's mother. "James. It's lovely to see you again."

"Hey mum!" greeted Lily happily, before hugging her mother.

Lily's time at home was almost the opposite from the Potter's though of course she enjoyed it just as much. Instead of the cheerful chaos of Sirius and James, Lily's house was peaceful, though being back around muggle inventions was a little strange at first. As delighted as Lily was to see parents however, almost matched her reluctance to spend time with her sister, so despite all her joy at seeing her parents again, Lily was more than a little relieved to return to the safety of Hogwarts, which was finally beginning to feel a bit like home.

**OMG! I finally got round to that shorter chptr I kept tlkin about. OK OK it is yet Another filler, abt 2 mayb 3 more chptrs till the end of the year. Mayb then u'll c where this story is actually going. PLS PLS PLS don't give up on me I am ( surprisingly) getting there… hopefully this century, thou prob not this yr..lol.**

_**REVIEW! ( pls!)**_

_**Luv**_

_**Tripletrouble**_


	12. Legilemens!

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

**Story title: In the Beginning**

**Chapter 12: Legilemens.**

Lily sighed deeply as stepped into the entrance of the huge castle.

"Everything alright Lil?" asked Remus with a concerned glance at his redheaded friend.

"Hmm.." replied Lily thoughtfully, " It's a little bit strange being back. I kinda got used to the muggle world."

Remus nodded, but before he had a chance to reply, he was spent along with the wave of students hurrying through the hallways.

"Rise and shine Lil!" shouted a chirpy voice the next morning.

"Urgh.. Alice!" grunted Lily into her red pillow, before turning over lazily in her warm comfortable bed.

"Aww c'mon Lil!.. its not that cold" responded Laura, who was busily combing her hair for what Alice suspected was the seventh time.

"Yeah, maybe just around minus 500 degrees rite?" interrupted a new voice. A male voice.

All eyes, bar Lily's, who recognized the voice, immediately turned to door, shock written on their faces.

"SIRIUS!" screeched Laura, " Get OUT! Ever heard of knocking?" she demanded as she pushed him out the door.

"Hey! Watch it! We just came to see Lily!" responded Sirius, before smartly stepping to the side, allowing Laura to fall head first into the corridor.

"Oops!" With a long look at Laura's furious face, Sirius turned back to survey the rest of the girls in the dormitory.

Alice simply stood hands on her hips, shaking her head though a mischievous smile was planted firmly on her face. Muriel was attempting to hide underneath her duvet, unsurprisingly in vain, considering she was also staring, and in James' eyes, nearly drooling at Sirius at the same time.

Lily however displayed barely any reaction at the sight of both Sirius, and James, who had followed him into the room. This was perhaps somewhat expected considering the fact that she had been awoken by them virtually everyday for the whole of the Christmas holidays.

"Hey Lil" announced Sirius, sitting down next to the red hair, that peeked out from underneath the duvet.

When his friend had no reply but a muffled, James reached over to tug lightly at a strand of Lily's hair, before beginning to tickle her mercilessly.

Instantly a high-pitched squealing filled the room, accompanied by the laughter of both the boys. Alice watched on in amusement, while both Muriel and Laura frowned in annoyance.

"OUCH! You pinched me! HE tickled you and you pinched ME!" cried Sirius indignantly.

"Oops. Sorry Sirius!" replied Lily as she finally surfaced, glaring at James as she did so. "Anyway… so what's up?"

"I figured it was time to start those flying lessons." Announced James.

"What! NO WAY!" cried Lily.

"Ohh.. C'mon Lil! We'll all be there," pointed out Sirius, before adding to James, " see Remus did say to tell her when she's not just woken up!"

"Well he was right!" interrupted Laura, " Now you can both leave. I don't want to know how you got up here, just don't come back!" she added pompously.

In unison, Sirius and James stuck their tongues out at the dark haired girl, before disappearing out the door, and from the crash that followed, triggering the slide on the staircase.

" So where's Adriana meeting us?" demanded Peter that evening, his teeth chattering from cold. "Are you sure you told her?"

"Yes. I'm sure I told her," replied Sirius, annoyance evident in his tone.

"And yes, she's meeting us here" added Lily, much more patiently. " Have you got a warming charm on your cloak?" she added thoughtfully, concerned about his constant shivering.

"Even if you have, I suggest you redo it," added James, looking impatiently at his clock and running his fingers through his hair.

Peter sighed, before removing his wand from his pocket. Aiming his wand at his cloak, though Remus noted his hand shook uncontrollably, he muttered the words of the incantation, " Ensulatus!"

"Ensulatus!" repeated Remus, refraining from rolling his eyes, or bursting into laughter as his other friends had done, "Peter, its **_In_**sulatus." He explained, " Here, I'll do it."

As Remus performed the spell, Lily glanced up toward the huge oak doors, and was relieved to see a cloaked figure, with dark brown hair hurrying towards them.

"Addy!" squealed the redhead before enveloping her friend into a hug. "It's so good to see you outside of lessons!"

Before Adriana could return the sentiments however, Sirius interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, it's nice to see her, now we can get started on this lesson!"

Lily looked nervously toward Remus before nodding her head reluctantly. Slowly she followed James towards the broom shed, took the broom he offered, and dragging her feet proceeded to the quidditch pitch.

"Aww. C'mon Lil its not THAT bad." Chuckled James, when he saw the look on her face.

Sirius opened his mouth to tease Lily about her reluctance, but catching the look on Lily's face, wisely shut his mouth.

Remus, being as sensible as sensible gets at the age of 12, set about organising the group.

"OK, obviously Lily's not going to want an audience while she learns to fly, so the rest of us, bar James of course, can mess around with a quaffle in the meantime."

"Right" said James once the others had taken off into the sky, and he had taught Lily the basics of mounting and gripping the broom. " I think you're ready for a go now Lil."

Turning slightly green at the thought of leaving the ground, Lily hesitantly prepared as James had instructed.

"That's right." Coached James, "Now kick off."

Steeling herself for her attempt at leaving the ground, Lily closed her eyes.

"OK Lily, 3….2….1….GO!" instructed James enthusiastically.

Then he waited.

……And waited.

"Err… Lil?" he began hesitantly, knowing full well what Lily's temper was like, "You were supposed to kick off."

"I can't" muttered Lily quietly, purposely not looking James in the eye.

"Why not? I taught you everything you need to know," pointed out James sensibly.

"I'm scared."

These two simple words explained everything to James. He'd seen it once in his younger cousin Zoë, when he and Michael had been trying to teach her to fly. Lily was scared of heights.

James knew there was only one way to solve this problem, and this solution was likely to make Lily very _very_ mad. But for this cause, the ability to fly, James felt the risk was well worth it.

"Ok Lily, I'm going to go up on that broom with you, and we're just going to hover a little above the ground ok?"

Lily was silent for a while, and James had a terrible feeling she was going to say no.

"Promise? Promise you won't try anything scary?"

"Of course" replied James, carefully maintaining a straight face, while crossing his fingers behind his back.

From his view above , Remus watched with a knowing smile as James directed his broom upward, as Lily clung to his waist.

"Ohh she is gonna be MAD" thought Remus before deftly catching the quaffle that Sirius had thrown to him.

OK, thought James, preparing himself mentally for Lily's angry screaming in his ears. Let the fun begin.

And, with this thought, James began a series of twists and roller coaster turns that, as he had suspected left lily absolutely furious.

"JAMES! YOU PROMISED…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" began Lily, just before James shot even higher into the air, at a speed that Lily was pretty sure broke all the speed rules in the country.

Her raven-haired friend however, continued to ignore her pleas, and with extreme enjoyment, continued to execute the moves he'd been practicing since before he could walk.

By the time James, finally set her down on the ground again, Lily had, as intended actually started to enjoy the experience, however there was no way in HELL, she was going to allow James to get away with the stunt he had just pulled.

"JAMES CONSTANTINE POTTER" she shrieked, " IF YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU".

As she continued her tirade at James, her other friends, distracted from their game, came to his rescue.

"Err… Lily.." began Remus hesitantly, "No offence, but I think you're deafening him, and I think he gets the point." He added, knowing that the smirk on James' face did nothing to support his statement.

Before Lily, could respond however Sirius butted in. "Your middle name is Constantine!" he asked James, already bubbling with laughter.

"..Err…ye…" muttered James in response, already blushing heavily. "How DID you know that Lily?"

" Caitlin told me" Lily said matter of factly, already losing her anger, "I don't think it's that bad," she added.

"Says flower girl whose middle name is Rose" muttered Sirius evilly.

"Sirius!" cried Lily, who HATED being called a flower girl. "You wait, you just wait" she called as Sirius, hurriedly mounted his broom and flew off.

Barely thinking about it, Lily grabbed her broom, and had settled down on it, before she realised what she was doing, and stopped, glancing nervously at her friends.

"Go on Lily, you can do it" supported James, while Remus nodded his head in agreement.

Setting her jaw, and gritting her teeth, Lily kicked of hard from the ground, and before she knew it she was in the air.

Thinking frantically back to James' instructions earlier, and trying to block out the panic, Lily leant forward and zoomed towards the speck in the distance that was Sirius.

What followed was a very amusing chase, complete with girlish screams from Sirius, and a lot of laughter from the remainder of the group.

By the end of the evening, when Remus wisely suggested they return to their dorms, Lily was as comfortable as the others on a broom, and though she would probably never admit it, tremendously grateful to James for helping her to learn, despite his rather controversial methods.

Adriana entered into the Slytherin common, tired but for one of the first times at Hogwarts, happy. As she glided in, almost on a cloud, she noticed a group of people gathered around the sofa.

Not wanting to ruin her good mood, Adriana slid into the shadows, and was almost safely away the staircase, when a horrifyingly familiar voice spoke.

"We have to get them back. I will not turn the other cheek, to some mudblood, a mud-blood lover and his friends, one of whom is a blood traitor." Thundered the voice of the head boy.

"Nor will I." Agreed another 7th year, while the remainder of the group nodded. A group which, Adriana noticed, consisted of a variety of years, all of whom had one thing in common, the fact that they despised her.

Adriana was a smart witch, she knew that they were talking about her friends, and she knew, that the Slytherins would not fight fair.

As she stood there, like a statue in the night, she listened as they concocted their viscous and cruel plan, and in her mind she calculated a plan of her own to save her friends.

The next morning, Lily was sharply awoken by a large tawny owl, that pecked her awake.

"All right, All right, I'm up" she grumbled, reaching drowsily for the letter that it brought.

LILY,

GET REMUS, JAMES, SIRIUS AND PETER, AND MEET ME NEAR THE WHOMPING WILLOW.

ADRIANA

Lily, was instantly wide-awake. Like her, Adriana was not a morning person, so she knew that whatever her friend had to say was important. Grabbing on her cloak, Lily hurried to the boys' dormitory.

Once she finally managed to drag them out of bed, and along with her, Lily told them about Adriana's letter, and her request to meet them.

"The whomping willow!" Remus asked, fearing that Adriana had somehow found out his secret. "Why on earth would she choose that place?" he repeated, barely suppressing the fear in his voice and panic on his face.

"Aww, is little Remmy scared of the big bad tree?" teased Sirius before Lily could reply. 

"I am NOT scared of the tree" replied Remus somewhat indignantly, to his laughing friends.

"You are" responded Sirius still chuckling.

"Am not"

"Are"

"Am not"

This bickering went on for some while until both James and Lily reached round and smacked Sirius and Remus respectively, smartly on the head.

"OW!"

Returning to the great hall for breakfast, shortly after Adriana, so has not to arouse suspicion, the quintet took their regular seats at the Gryffindor table, and awaited the post.

As Adriana had warned them, each received a letter from "Hagrid" inviting them to meet him just inside the forbidden forest, so he could "show them the creatures."

Knowing Hagrid as they did, the quintet realised that this was a very plausible story and, had Addy not warned them, they would have walked straight into the trap that the Slytherins had set.

The Slytherins :that evening 

"Stupid bloody Gryffindors can't even make it here on time, for their _precious _ Hagrid." Lucius Malfoy muttered viscously nearly an hour after the Gryffindors were expected.

"Should we leave?" asked Genevieve Frost nervously. She was a sixth year, who was clearly not entirely comfortable with the whole idea.

"NO." snapped out Riddle curtly, " We wait another half hour."

Malfoy glanced at his voice again, it was 8:30, thirty-five minutes since Riddle's last order, and yet Riddle still made no mood to leave. Malfoy however, had no intention of pointing out the time, lest it bring Riddle's wrath down on him.

Shifting nervously yet again, Malfoy attempted to pull his cloak tighter around him, against the cold night air, when finally Riddle stood up.

"They've been tipped off." He announced, he face twisted in contempt. " even if they hadn't, the amount of noise Malfoy was making, they would have caught on anyway." He added; throwing a dirty look in Lucius' direction while everyone else smirked.

When the small group finally arrived back in the Slytherin dungeon, they found Adriana seated by the fire attempting her potions homework.

Stalking over to her, and without waiting for her to notice him looming above her, Riddle simply snatched away her parchment, ripped it up and let it fall to the floor.

"You told them." He snarled, and clenched his fists. "Do you have no shame? Gryffindors I ask you, we tried to teach you, but you refuse to learn. Maybe it's time for you to have another lesson." He growled, his eyes shooting daggers at her, as his fellow conspirators circled around him, like a predator ready for its prey.

Adriana closed her eyes, this time almost ready for the pain, and when it didn't come, opened her eyes slowly in fear.

To her surprise however, all eyes were no longer on her, but on a tall blonde, with cold blue eyes, who confronted Riddle with her hands on her hips.

"For God's sake Riddle. She's a Hathway. A Hathway, and yet you dare to touch her. Why her father has allowed it so far is his decision, but this, I assure you, this will be unacceptable." She said, her eyes burning , annoyance evident on her beautiful but icy features. "Punishing her for something we _KNOW_ she is responsible for, is one thing, punishing her for _again_ for one we cannot _PROVE_ is another. You may be head boy here at Hogwarts, but out there in the wizarding world, you need all the allies you can get." She threatened, looking him straight in the eye.

Riddle was no fool. He knew she was right, and that he had let his temper get the better of him. But more than that, he knew that ignoring her advice, given her family, would be more than foolish, it would be suicidal.

"Fine Malfoy." He agreed. "If we can prove it was her, she must be punished, if not, she gets away with yet another warning" he said, sliding his cool gaze onto Adriana, as if seeing through her.

"Snape." He called, and then waited until the small greasy haired first year stepped forward. " we've all heard tell of your skills as a mind reader. Penetrate her mind." He ordered him.

Once again, all eyes turned to Adriana, and this time, with the eyes of the tall blonde on her, she felt more nervous than ever.

"Legilemens." Cried Snape, his wand directed at the petite brunette.

All eyes, watched Adriana expectantly, and yet somehow she felt nothing. She waited…And waited

"I can't penetrate her mind." He finally announced a few minutes later. "She's blocking me." He explained, his face twisted in embarrassment.

"Fool." Cried Riddle, " Try again."

Snape tried once more but with the same result.

"The girl is blocking to protect herself." Announced Riddle finally, " Clearly she is guilty."

The tall blonde gave Adriana a shrewd calculating look.

"She hasn't had lessons in defence," she stated thoughtfully, "Her father would have told mine. A natural ability such as this is however, an interesting turn in events." She added, almost to herself.

Sensing that he clearly was not to get his way, Riddle stalked off, leaving his friends to disband while whispering fiercely, until only the cool, tall blonde remained.

"Interesting." She repeated, while using a slender finger to lift Adriana's chin. "I remember you when you were just a child" she told Adriana, " You've been given a trait that could help you to fit in, use it. You can't survive in this house without allies. Remember that. If that fool of a head boy gives you any further trouble, look for me. Ask for Thalia." She added before turning to walk away, and then noticing the pieces of parchment that littered the floor.

"Your homework, I assume.Reparo." even as she said the incantation, the parchment reformed itself , and landed smartly back on the table.

Without another word, Thalia Malfoy walked away from the small table in the cold Slytherin dungeon, leaving Adriana to sort through her confusion.

_**Yep ppl. That's it for this chappie. I actually like this chapter quite a bit, so hopefully you will too, and you'll….REVIEW!**_

_**I'll try to get the next chappie up soon.**_

_**Until next time, keep reading, keep talking but above all keep smiling!**_

_**Love tripletrouble**_

_**xxx**_


	13. Unlucky for Some

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

**Chapter 13: Unlucky for some!**

The next day was gloomy and miserable reflected our small groups feelings well. Lily could barely keep her eyes open in lessons, while the boys on the other-hand had given up all hope and were fast asleep.

Professor Binns droned on, unaware of the stupor that had settled over the room, until finally Lily decided she'd had enough. She was tired enough, and the snores and yawns coming from the others in the room certainly wasn't helping, she had no choice but to go to Madam Pomfrey. Sighing loudly, she raised her arm, hoping to catch the professor's attention.

Three minutes later Lily was still there, and Binns looked like he was no where near finished. With a quick look at her professor, Lily slung her bag over her shoulder and hurried out of the room.

No sooner had she reached the safety of the corridor, that she leant her back against the wall, and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet that this passageway provided.

"_well well well.. If it isn't the mudblood herself."_

Lily's eyes jerked open in fear, immediately aware of the green and silver cloak of the other person. Fearing what she would see, she slowly raised her eyes to meet the deep brown eyes of …Tom Riddle.

Lily felt her heart jump, but refused to look away and show fear. Instead she locked eyes with him, her sparkling green eyes darkening with determination.

"No one here to help you now." Smirked Riddle, twirling his wand lazily. "Oh the choices of hexes that I could use, and lets face it, we both know that no one will care."

Lily felt a burst of anger surge through her. How dare he talk about her like this. Disregarding her fear, she raised her wand and pointed it threateningly at him.

Riddle's smile widened, "Going to duel me are you Mudblood?"

Lily remained mute, though panic now flooded her mind, Riddle could hit her with any curse known to Wizards and the best she could do was a levitating charm.

Riddle slowly raised his wand, watching her carefully as he did so.

"Diffindo."

Lily had no idea what this curse did, but refused to close her eyes and wait for it to hit her. Instead, she watched in horror as it shot towards her.

"Generatus!"

Suddenly a deep blue light, shot across the hallway, hitting the red beam full on and deflecting it off course.

Both Riddle and Lily watched in surprise and in one case anger as the beam rebounded of the wall, and disappeared down the corridor. No sooner did it do so, that two pair of eyes turned towards the other side of the corridor resting on a boy of fair height and dark brown hair.

Recognising the boy, and clearly decided that Lily was not worse the trouble, Riddle glanced down at lily, his dark eyes burning with frustration.

"It's not over mudblood." He whispered ominously before stalking off down the corridor his cloak billowing behind him.

As the rush of adrenaline passed, Lily was surprised to feel tears welling up in her eyes, before her legs gave out and she slid to the floor.

"Are you alright?"

Brushing away the tears that trickled down her cheeks, Lily nodded slowly at the boy she recognised as one of James' friends.

The boy looked distinctly uncomfortable at her tears, and quickly rummaged through his bag. Pulling out a handkerchief, he offered it to Lily before introducing himself.

"Gideon Prewett." He said, still peering carefully at Lily trying to decide if she really was alright.

"I'm Lily Evans." The red-head replied before meeting his eyes for the first time. "Thank you."

The boy opened his mouth to respond, but before he could do so, footsteps could be heard down the corridor. Glancing up quickly Gideon was relieved to recognise both people that hurried down the passageway towards him.

"What happened?" questioned the tall boy, sporting the Gryffindor colours of red and gold.

"Riddle." Responded his brother shortly, before indicating to Lily, "Seemed intent on cursing her from what I understand."

As Gideon stood up to discuss this further with his brother, a dark girl took his place.

"You're friends with Adriana right?" The girl asked Lily, drying Lily's sodden handkerchief with a quick charm.

At Lily's nod she smiled before helping Lily up, and approaching the two brothers.

"Classes will be released soon, we better take her back to the Gryffindor common room before they do." She instructed sensibly, before gently guiding Lily along several more corridors and back to the fat lady.

Once there, it was time to discuss what ought to be done.

"We have to tell Dippet." Insisted Gideon as his brother led them through the portrait.

"It won't change anything, Dippet's always had a soft spot for that SOB, the best we can do is just ensure she never goes anywhere alone."

As Lily sat there, nestled in the comfortable sofas, she could feel her eyes gradually closing, as the heat and warmth enveloped her.

"hey" greeted a male voice, as the portrait slammed shut. After a brief pause the voice continued, "Everything alright? You guys are looking really serious."

Recognising the voice, Lily forced her eyes open to greet Lucas, but instead found herself face to face with Caty who had been peering down at her.

"Tired huh?" smiled the older girl, " I don't know what you lot have been up to, but the boys look like the walking dead as well."

Before Lily could respond Fabian Prewett interrupted.

" So that explains why Riddle caught you by yourself."

"Riddle?" barked Lucas, immediately on guard, " What's Riddle got to with this?"

"Riddle's got to do with what?" asked a new male voice, that Lily recognised as James.

Without further ado, Gideon explained what he'd come across in the corridor, with Lily contributing occasionally.

By the time he'd finished though, the older members of the group looked more confused than they had before.

"So what exactly does Riddle have to do with Lily?" Caty questioned thoughtfully.

Seeing that Lily was already half-asleep and in no position to explain the story Remus explained the whole situation, this time with Peter contributing.

"Jesus!" exclaimed Gideon when he'd finished, "You guys definitely have gotten yourself deep into this one."

Glancing around at the older students, it was only now that Sirius realised how bad the situation really was. Gideon looked stunned, Marie and Fabian thoughtful, while Lucas and Caty just looked plain furious.

Adriana in the meanwhile, had returned to the Slytherin common room oblivious to Lily's brush with Riddle.

No sooner had she stepped into the cold dungeon that the room went silently and all eyes in the room turned to her. Clearly, the events of the previous evening had been a constant topic of discussion throughout the day, and those who hadn't witnessed them certainly seemed to know as much as those who had.

Adriana glanced around nervously before taking a seat at one of the empty round tables that stood in the corner of the common room. In fact, it was the one she had been sitting at the previous evening.

"Mind if I join you?"

The speaker was second year who now stared nervously at Adriana, waiting for her response.

The brunette nodded quickly, her mind reeling. Clearly things were about to change in the Slytherin common room. Her ability was undoubtedly a Slytherin one, and whether it be because they were scared of Thalia Malfoy or because they were intrigued it looked like things were going to take an upward turn for Adriana.

The next day dawned bright and clear, and even the bluntest of minds could see that summer had definitely arrived. Being a Sunday there were no lessons, so Lily and the guys hurried to the entrance, intent on bagging places next to the lake.

"C'mon guys.." called Sirius, as he took off at a sprint, "man! Could you be any slower!"

At his best friends taunt, James set of in pursuit of Sirius, and before long they were engaged in a mock wrestling match, with Peter cheering them on.

Eventually however, the group reached the lake and were thankful to discover there was a spot for them. Taking off her shoes and socks, Lily dipped her toes into the lake, while the guys merely collapsed onto the floor.

After a few minutes of silence, a thought struck Lily and she turned to face the guys.

"So… It's Adriana's birthday soon!" she began brightly, "What do you think we should get her?"

Her enthusiasm about the birthday was clearly shared, the enthusiasm about a shopping opportunity though, clearly wasn't.

"Aargh shopping!" cried James in mock terror, before continuing more resignedly, " shopping for mum and Caty is impossible, I can just tell shopping for Adriana's going to be a nightmare."

"Oh James, do stop moaning." Sighed a new voice from above them. Looking upwards Lily was unsurprised to see Professor Potter looking down at them. " Just so the rest of you know, Catty normally buys the presents, and then informs James that he's forgotten my birthday _again_ before, luckily for him may I add, agreeing to share her present with him."

The whole group burst out laughing apart from James who turned red.

"Mum!" he cried, " why do you have to say stuff like that!"

"Because it's true?" interjected yet another new voice. "Anyway, maybe you'll remember this year eh James? After all miracles do happen!"

Once again Lily had no choice but to laugh at Caitlin's sarcasm. Why couldn't petunia just be more like Catty. Petunia was so….aggravating and mean, while James's sister was nothing but fun and bubbly.

"Now back to the present problem. Tell you what, next week seeing as it's Caty's birthday and all," she said, with a pointed look at James, who turned red once again, "I'll ask professor Dippet for permission to take you all out for the weekend. How about that?"

"But what about Adriana?" asked Lily, "She mustn't know what we get her!"

"Don't worry about it Lil." Soothed Sirius, " I'm sure we can keep her occupied for that time."

Pleased that she would be able to get Adriana a present, Lily smiled lazily, before reaching for her wand and aiming it at Lucas, who appeared lost in his own world, she shot a jet of water out of it.

Instantly jerked from his thoughts, Lucas, incorrectly identified James as the culprit and retaliated. Needless to say, before long there was an all out water fight going on, and Professor Potter had to hurry inside to avoid getting drenched.

That's all for now! I was going to write more, but you'll just have to wait for chapter 14 won't you! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait! But please please.. wait for it… please REVIEW!….

_**I'll try and get the next chptr up ASAP!**_

_**Luv ya**_

_**Tripletrouble**_

_**xxx**_


	14. The plot thickens

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

**Chapter 14: The Plot Thickens.**

Nearly a week had passed since Addy's birthday and she, like Lily had immediately loved the mood stone necklace that the red head had given her.

"If it's light and turns green- then I'm happy, purple is in love, and pink is tired. The guy in the shop couldn't remember the others, but he said they're were quite a few, we'll just have to find out as we go along." Explained Lily as Adriana unwrapped her present. "Mine works the same way, but for you obviously."

Adriana, lightly took hold of the necklace, and peered at it- light green- so Lily was fine, just late as per usual.

Addy had been waiting for Lily to meet her for the last ten minutes. They'd agree to go for a walk on the grounds again, as the weather was gorgeous and both loved to make the most of the weather.

The sound of hurried footsteps had Adriana turning, running towards her was a very harried looking Lily, who was hurriedly pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"sorry!" panted Lily as she came to a halt, " The guys…prank" she explained briefly knowing that Adriana would understand.

Rolling her eyes, at her friend's typical antics, Adriana nodded before looping her arm through Lily's.

"C'mon then."

As they walked around the ground, Lily and Adriana took the opportunity to catch up with each other. With end of years around the corner, neither had had the chance to keep the other up to date.

When Lily got to her encounter with Riddle, Adriana was horrified. This was the first she had heard of it, and knowing Riddle- as she unfortunately did- she knew that no encounter would have been pleasant.

"Oh Lil! How scary!" gasped Adriana, "I just don't understand how he made head boy."

"Nor do I" intervened a new voice from behind them, turning sharply, Adriana was surprised to see Thalia Malfoy standing behind them.

"Hathway, I was under the impression we'd discussed this." Began the blonde, looking pointedly at Lily, " While I have nothing against Gryffindors, I have nothing in favour either, nor do many of those in our house. I suggest you show more discretion in future."

Before Adriana could reply, the older girl nodded curtly and walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Lily inquisitively, for she had not recognised the girl and had yet to hear anything of Adriana's problems with her house, and of Miss Malfoy's intervention.

Seeing that she had no choice, and deciding it was time to come clean about the whole affair, Adriana told Lily everything, starting from her getting lost on the way back to the Slytherin common room.

Needless to say Lily was horrified.

" You should tell Dumbledore" Lily insisted, having great faith in her head of house, " He would have helped."

Adriana however merely shook her head, " Even Dumbledore's power has boundaries Lily."

Lily neglected to respond and instead stared unseeingly ahead.

"There's still one thing I don't get. Why couldn't Snape read your mind?"

"I don't know." Confessed Adriana, "Though I am really relieved he can't. It does explain the sorting hat's comment though."

"The sorting hat?"

_flashback_

_Adriana almost tripped over her own foot in her nervousness. Luckily she regained balance and walked quickly to the stool. The last view she had before the hat fell over her eyes, was a reassuring smile from Lily _

"_Well hello, Miss Hathway, I recognize your surname, of course. It's not long ago that we had your father here. Now where shall we put you?"_

_The hat went silent for a long time, and after a few minutes Adriana heard whispers break out like hissing fires across the hall._

"_Open your mind, you're blocking me out" declared the hat suddenly, startling Adriana. _

_Adriana was sorely tempted to reply that she wasn't doing anything, but she wasn't entirely sure how to communicate with the hat._

_Finally after another few minutes the hat declared, " Well I can't read your mind, but this talent you have will certainly be useful in Slytherin house. It allows for cunningness and deviousness, and will help you to achieve your ambition. Seems to me like you really are your father's daughter, so hope you enjoy… SLYTHERIN"_

Even before the hat completed its sentence, Adriana knew what it was going to say, and she was horrified. She'd hoped and prayed for so long that she wouldn't be in Slytherin. Any other house would have done, but as she reflected bitterly, it was absolutely typical of her life.

end flashback

"Wow" said Lily, completely awestruck. " I never understood why you were put in Slytherin."

Adriana smiled wryly, without meeting her friends' eyes. For a few minutes the two girls remained silent, until finally noticing how dark it was, Lily pulled at her friends arm and the two hurried inside.

"Bugger." Announced Lily, "We've missed curfew. Better watch out for the prefects."

"Or Pringle" Adriana added, reminding lily of their last, late night excursion.

"or Pringle" agreed Lily, " Good night!"

With one last smile, and wave Lily hurried off down the pitch black corridors back to the comfort of her own common room.

Adriana watched her friend leave before turning in the opposite direction and scurrying down the now familiar passageway.

Keeping her ears pricked for any unusual sounds, it wasn't long before Adriana became aware of a loud clattering up a head, followed by a eerily familiar cackle, and the voice that followed it…

"PEEVES!"

Just her luck, up ahead were no other than Peeves and Pringle. Already she could see the bright light of Pringle's lantern coming towards her.

Thinking quickly Adriana looked around. She didn't want to stray too far away from this passageway for fear of getting lost. To her relief, Adriana spotted a doorway to her left, strangely enough it was opening even as she watched.

Hurrying towards her Adriana slid in quickly, sliding in just before it closed. Nearly sighing with relief, Adriana pulled her cloak tighter around her and prepared to listen for Pringle.

To her horror however, no sooner did the door close, that Adriana thought she heard whispering. Looking around sharply, Adriana was comforted to note the room was empty, and scolded her overactive imagination for frightening her.

"That fool Pringle."

This time, there was no mistaking it, someone had definitely said those words, and it wasn't Adriana.

Peering through the darkness, towards the centre of the room, Adriana attempted to locate the body less voice, and even as she did so, to her horror she saw 3 heads appear, each followed by a torso and then finally the rest of the body.

Restraining a gasp, Adriana hurried to the dark corner of the room, hoping against hope that she hadn't been spotted.

"All clear" reported a voice, as another voice whispered an incantation and light appeared.

As soon as the faces were illuminated, Adriana could not fail to recognise them, for they were those of Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy and Julian Johannsen.

"I will go to Uzbekistan first. It seems that the dark arts are openly practised there, and from there I will visit the other countries of the dark alliance. BY the time I return I will be ready."

"How will we contact you Riddle?" asked Malfoy's voice.

"Owl." Pointed out Johannsen practically, " Just address it to Riddle."

"Riddle? Riddle?" the head boy almost shrieked. " NO longer will I use my _muggle father's _name." Spat the tall boy.

And, before the eyes of Adriana and the other two boys, Riddle drew his wand and wrote his name out in the air.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Leaving it to stand for a minute, he glared at it with contempt, before swishing his wand.

Immediately the letters reformed themselves into a sentence

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"Voldemort?" read Malfoy, trying out the new name.

"Of course." Responded Riddle almost lazily, " but no one will speak my name, I will be more frightening than Grindlewald, more powerful and of course above all more dark. No, no they will not call me lord Voldemort, to them I will be the one to be feared above all, the dark lord."

Adriana suddenly understood, and even worse she realised that however impossible it sounded, it was in fact horrifying plausible.

Everyone knew of Riddle's exceptional power, of his skill and mastery at defence against the dark arts and charms, but now Riddle was going to turn it around, he was going to use his lessons to further the dark arts.

Adriana tried and failed to restrain a gasp.

Immediately, all three boys heads whipped upward, their eyes seeking her out in the dark. Adriana tried to shrink into her dark corner, but it was too late she had already been spotted.

Reaching for her arm, he dragged her away from her corner, and thrust her toward Riddle who looked at her with contempt.

"Hathway." He hissed, " It's always you isn't it?"

Adriana looked away, she could barely stand up, she was so frightened let alone look Riddle in the eye.

The silence hung in the air, with the three boys staring at Adriana angrily, until finally Johansson asked the question that Adriana feared the most.

"What do we do with her?" He asked the head boy, who he clearly idolised.

"She has to forget." Commanded Riddle. " His sister will kill us if we hurt her, and it could lead to _unfortunate_ questions." He added with a pointed look at Malfoy.

Nodding the two other boys raised their wands in unison with Riddle, all the while keeping the wands trained on the brunette.

" 3…2…1…." Commanded Riddle.

"Obliviate."

The strength of the spell, hit Adriana with full force, knocking her off her feet. Unable to gain her balance, Adriana knocked her head sharply, and lay unmoving on the floor.

Without a glance at the other two, Riddle strode out wordlessly, as Johannsen followed swiftly behind.

Malfoy was the last to leave, but before he did so, he couldn't contain himself and as a parting shot, gave Adriana a swift kick in the ribs, knowing that when Adriana woke the next morning on this cold hard floor, she would remember nothing, and for this girl it would be as if she had lost a whole evening of her life, with nothing but a large bump and painful bruise to show for it.

**Ta-da! The end of first year, party people! Coming up the summer holidays and what adventures will it hold! Lily's birthday, a shopping trip…you'll just have to wait and see!..anyway hope you're enjoyin it… please review ( u know u want 2!)…take care.. happy reading, writing, or whatever it is ur doin. My heart goes out to all of you revising for exams.. join the club!**

_**Luv**_

_**Tripletrouble**_

_**xxx**_


	15. The summer of dreams

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

**Chapter 15:Bring on the Summer.**

Adriana breathed a sigh, as she stepped through the barrier back into the muggle world.

Looking around she quickly spotted Lily's parents, waiting expectantly, along with another set of parents that Adriana knew to be the Potters.

"C'mon Addy!" called Lily, as she grabbed her friends arm and dragged her along to greet her parents, " Stop looking so worried! They said it was fine!" assured the red-head noting her friend's worried frown.

Adriana nodded, though she still was a little bit nervous about imposing on Lily's parents.

"Hi mum! Hi dad!" greeted Lily enthusiastically as she pulled them into a warm hug.

"It's nice to see you again Mr and Mrs Potter."

"It's lovely to see you too Lily and you Adriana." Responded James' mother. "Now where have those children of mine got to?" she wondered aloud.

"Well, Lucas is over there." Pointed out Michael Potter coming up behind his parents, "And wherever he goes, Caty can't be far behind… ah.. see there she is." He added pointing out his younger sister, and nearly knocking the newly arrived, James over with his arm in the process.

James quickly greeted his parents and brother, before Remus and Peter arrived, their parents in tow.

The four sets of parents were soon involved in deep conversation, and it wasn't long until Caty and Lucas arrived to greet her parents.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember what we look like then eh Caty?" greeted her older brother teasingly, "What with how long you took to come over I was starting to wonder."

"Ha Ha" responded his sister sarcastically, before hugging her parents.

The first years in the meantime, had started their own conversation.

"I can't believe we're going to be second years next year," moaned Lily, " The years gone so fast!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can't wait." Countered James, " Gryffindor quidditch team here I come!"

"I take it you're trying out then!" commented Adriana dryly, causing everyone to laugh.

Their conversation was cut short, as their parents began to say their goodbyes, ready to set off home.

"Well, we'll see you all in August I expect." Said a smiling Natalia Lupin as she disappeared off with her husband and son.

"August?" questioned James, at their departing backs. "Why August?"

"The Lupins have kindly you all to spend a week at their manor." Explained James' mother, smiling at the looks of delight that sprung up on all spaces.

"Wow." Exclaimed Peter excitedly, " I can't wait! It's going to be strange not seeing you all for two months."

All the first years nodded sombrely, before the Pettigrews too said their goodbyes and disappeared, leaving only the 2 families, and Adriana of course, behind.

"Right then." Said Mr Potter, as the two families set off for the car park. " We'll see you soon I suppose."

"Of course." Replied Sophie Evans, " You must all come around for tea."

Sensing that this really was goodbye, Lucas and Caty attempted to have a few private moments before their parting. James however was making this slightly difficult as he was staring pointedly at them.

"Typical James eh?" commented Michael Potter to Lily, as they watched the threesome.

Nodding her head and rolling her eyes, Lily hurried off to fetch James, who was now making gagging noises as Lucas and Caty kissed, and dragged him back to his family in an attempt to give Caty some privacy.

It was not long after that that Lily and Adriana finally got into the car, and set off for Lily's home in Worchester Park, Surrey.

Adriana settled quickly into the Evan's household, despite the attempts of Lily's older sister Petunia.

From the very second they'd arrived, Petunia had made her contempt for Lily and all of the wizarding kind clear.

"I won't have you do anything freaky while you're here" she hissed at Lily, out of the earshot of her parents. " If you and your weird little friend, try anything I will kill you."

Lily smirked, knowing that in fact she couldn't do anything anyway, but that Petunia didn't know that.

"We'll see." She responded, smiling sweetly at Petunia. " Of course, we wouldn't want you tea cup to turn into a rat though now would we?" she added turning to Adriana.

"Now that would be a shame." Replied Adriana, catching on quickly, " Sometimes however these things are unavoidable though Lily."

"Yes" responded Lily, with mock seriousness, knowing that her sister was falling for it hook, line and stinker, "It _is_ difficult to maintain control."

During this little role play, Petunia had been staring at her sister with mounting horror. Now she uttered a small scream and hurried from the room, looking pointedly away from Lily.

No sooner had she left, that the two girls erupted into laughter. Amazed that someone could be so gullible and ignorant.

"Well then." Said Adriana with an evil grin. " Looks like we're going to have a lot of fun this summer."

The summer was disappearing quickly, and Adriana, knowing that it was Lily's birthday, was secretly planning a surprise party for her. The intricate details of the party, took up a substantial amount of Adriana's time, but between owling people and homework Lily barely noticed anything unusual.

Adriana had taken great care to invite as many people as Lily was friends with as possible, and in order to get there, James' father had kindly organised for Lily's house to be attached to the Floo Network.

The evening before the big day arrived, and Adriana took the opportunity to go over her guest list and remind herself of who she was expected the next day.

_James Marie _

_Sirius Olive_

_RemusDelia_

_Peter Eve_

_Laura Nadine_

_Muriel Sam _

_Alice Oliver_

_Caty Andromeda _

_Lucas Damien_

_GideonFabian _

_Total: 16 _

As Adriana totalled up her list, she got more and more excited about Lily's upcoming party, as well as increasingly nervous.

The next day was a lovely summers day, and James arrived promptly to take Lily to Diagon Alley, on the pretence of shopping for his grandmother's birthday present. Lily was under the _impression_ that Adriana would be joining them, but at the last minute Adriana came down with a slight _head ache_ and was unable to come. Sirius too, had cried out at the last minute, claiming that his parents had changed their mind and that he was unable to come. So in the end, despite all the _planning, _it was just James and Lily who were heading off to Diagon Alley.

"So Lils," announced James once they finally reached Diagon Alley, "What would you like to do today?"

"I thought we were shopping for your grandma's present?" replied Lily, somewhat confused but unsurprised by James's bad memory.

" We are!" corrected James frantically, "But that's not going to take all afternoon is it!"

Shaking her head Lily looked around the busy crowded street.

"Let's choose the present first, then we'll go to Florean's and grab some ice cream."

The selection of a present took just over a hour, as it turned out that James had terrible taste in present, or maybe he just didn't know how to choose one, Lily wasn't quite sure which.

"But what's the point in _that_?" demanded James, pointed at the dainty fairy statue that Lily had pointed out. " It doesn't _do_ anything."

"Err James? It's an _ornament."_

Seeing her friend's blank face, Lily gave up and finally allowed James to buy what he'd wanted to buy all along, a tea cosy that shouted rude things at passers by. Typical James.

Twenty minutes later found the pair sitting under an umbrella and having ice cream. James was, once again, lecturing Lily about the joys of quidditch.

"You've learnt to fly Lily- you're actually pretty good at it, well better than Remus anyway." James insisted. " You should at least think about trying out for quidditch."

"I don't know James, I barely understand the…OUCH!"

James peered at Lily curiously, unsure as to what had caused her outburst. The cause soon became clear, when Lily lifted her mood stone necklace and peered at it.

"If it's light and turns green- then I'm happy, purple is in love, and pink is tired," recited Lily, thinking hard, "So that leaves…Oh God James, that leaves fear."

Lily didn't really understand the irrational fear that gripped her, that chilled her to the very bone, but she knew that something was terribly wrong.

"I'm sure everything's fine Lily." Assured James, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, as he did often when he was nervous, "maybe the necklace is playing up."

"I doubt it James. I think we should go home."

James remained silent, unsure at to what to do. On one hand this would totally ruin the surprise, but what if something was actually wrong?

Seeing his indecision, Lily took matters into her own hands.

"I'm going whether you're coming or not James Potter!" she announced, stalking off in the direction of the leaky cauldron, with James hurrying behind in her wake.


	16. As your world falls down around you

_**Authors note: I took down the last version of chapter 16, and put up what I felt is a much better version. This chapter also picks up where the last one left off- so please read even if you read the 'original' chapter 16.**_

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

Story title: In the Beginning

Chapter 16: As Your world Falls down Around You.

Stepping out of the floo network, Lily absent-mindedly brushed the soot of her as she waited for James, noticing that the necklace was still burning, but now had turned a dark purple hue that seemed ominous to Lily.

Hearing the fire flare to life behind her, she watched in silence as James appeared, his face blackened with soot, looking more than a little strange without his ever-present glasses.

The house itself was silent, and having put his glasses on James glanced at Lily in confusion.

"Where's…" began James, before he was abruptly cut off. Seeming strangely calm, he put out an arm to steady Lily who had turned a deathly white, horrified by the unearthly sound that filled the house, and almost as abruptly as it started, it stopped.

"What was that?" whispered Lily, fear chilling her heart.

Taking Lily's arm, James crept towards the hallway, and the sight that welcomed him, struck further unease into his heart.

The Edwardian Style cabinet lay in pieces, the ornaments once stored in it, spread across the floor, the majority completely shattered. The carpet was shredded, pictures strewn across the floor, and this combined with the glass that littered the floor completed the lethal combination.

"Be careful." Muttered James to Lily, "Place your feet only where I place mine."

James carefully picked his way across the hallway, encouraging Lily to follow slowly.

Crouching silently next to the kitchen door, with Lily at his side, James peered into the kitchen horrified by what he saw before him.

"She's just a child," pleaded a voice that Lily recognised as her mothers, "Why don't you understand that? She's got her whole life ahead of her."

"No." mocked a cool, clipped voice, " She only has death ahead of her- I certainly don't need to be a seer to know that."

Glancing quickly at James, Lily saw her fear mirrored in his face, for that had been the voice that had taunted them all year, the voice of Tom Riddle.

"Get out of my house." Demanded a male voice, " You have no right to be here. You leave me and my family alone."

"Family? You think it's your family we care about?" jeered a new voice, " You're muggles- no better than filth. It's this one we're interested in- giving pureblood a bad name."

"And she's part of our family now." Corrected Mr Evans. " Now get out."

"Is that anyway to treat guests?" tutted Riddle, " And I always assumed your daughter's poor habits were because she hadn't learnt any, not because she hadn't been taught."

"Lily? You haven't hurt her have you?"

"Oh, we didn't really have to." Responded the voice snidely, " You did that all by yourself- sending her to live with witches and wizards who were so clearly above her. She isn't a true witch, so you can't really expect her to be treated as such. So little talent as well." He lied.

Hearing her name Lily blanched. She had no doubt her parents were in danger because of her. This…monster was in her parents' house because of her. She had to stop him.

Jerking forward suddenly, Lily nearly managed to outwit James, nearly managed to run into the kitchen to save her mother- or to James' mind- get herself killed.

At the last second however, James realised her intention and managed to drag her back. Fast enough that he prevented her from being seen, but not fast enough to prevent her from seeing the look of horror and pain on Adriana's face as she lay trembling on the floor, the look of fear on her mothers and the shock etched onto her father's face.

"Anyway, enough of this talk. We have to silence this one in case she remembers- Lord Voldemort can take no risks at this early stage." He continued, after a brief pause, " Avada Kedavra."

At this James jerked so suddenly that both he and Lily nearly fell, but it was too late, far too late to call for help, for he had already seen the flash, and knew- without a doubt- what that charm meant.

Lily however didn't- but one look at James face, and the sounds of the screams that followed told her exactly what she needed to know.

"What have you done to her?" demanded Mr Evans, over the sound of his wife's crying.

"Well, muggle it appears that your _family_ is suddenly one member short."

"No." Whispered Mr Evans, refusing to see what magic could truly do. In his mind the world he had sent his daughter into was one of mystery and joy, not this. Never had he considered just what evil magic could be used for.

"Avada Kedavra" cried a different voice, and this time a sharp gasp could be heard in the abrupt silence that followed.

"Oops." Cried the same voice cheerfully, "Wand must have slipped."

"No." repeated Daniel Evans again, this time no doubt staring at his wife lifeless body.

"Might as well finish off the job." Announced Riddle in a bored voice." Avada Kedavra."

Nodding courteously at his accomplices, and with a satisfied glance at his surroundings, Riddle disappeared. The sounds of two further pops, cutting through the silence of the desecrated house- indicated that the act was complete, but that the nightmare- for Lily at least- had just begun.

"Come on" James muttered furiously, as he waited for his brother to answer he floo call. " Oh for God's sake, would you bloody well…."

James trailed off, as Carmen's face appeared in front of him.

"James?! What on Earth is going on?"

"Get Micky!" demanded James. " Oh God, please Carmen get Micky quick!"

"I'm right here." Assured his dark haired brother as he appeared into view. "Where are you, James?"

James quickly related the day's events to his brother, watching as confusion spread to horror.

"So they're dead? Adriana and Lily's parent's dead, killed by the killing curse?" repeated Michael in utter shock.

"Get out of the fire, James. I'm coming over there."

No sooner had he given instruction to Carmen to call the rest of the aurors that Michael arrived at Lily's house, and having done so, he simply followed the sound of grief.

Here he found Lily kneeling beside her parents, with tears streaming down her face, James at her side.

"Lily. The rest of the auror squad are coming, it's probably best if you don't stay. James has already told me what you know, so I'm sending you both with Carmen." He explained, kneeling down to help her off the ground.

As he did so, several popping sounds filled the air, as at least 10 people apparated in, one of them Michael's fiancée Carmen.

"This is them then is it?" demanded a short man striding up to them.

"Yes, Moody." Responded Michael sadly. " This is them- my brother James, and Lily Evans- who lives here."

"I'd like to take them away from here," intervened Carmen, before Moody could continue, "Michael already knows everything that they do."

With a quick glance at the faces of both twelve year olds, Moody hurried to agree. "No child should have to see their parents go this way." Announced Moody sombrely, "You have my deepest sympathies Miss Evans."

Realising that Lily was in no state to respond, Carmen simply steered both her and James away and towards the fireplace.

Pulling a pouch of floo powder from her pocket, she threw them into the fire, shouted "Kligthorpe House" before hurriedly pushed James into the fire.

In a flash James disappeared, and Carmen repeated the procedure for Lily and then finally herself.

The next few days passed in a miserable blur for Lily. She simply could not erase the images of her parent's dead on the floor of her kitchen, from her mind.

It took her two days, before she could eat again, another one, before she could keep the food down, and it was only on the 7th day- one week after her birthday that she finally dragged herself up and left the unrecognisable room where she had spent the terrible week.

Having no idea where she was, Lily simply walked around, passing one empty room, then another until she finally arrived in the dining room.

"Ahh, so you're up are you?" greeted Michael, setting down his cup, and closing up the file he was reading. "Carmen will be pleased, that's for sure."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you." Responded Lily politely.

"Hmm." Responded Michael, looking closely at her. "Here's what we'll do. How about I make you some Lunch, and fire call home, so everyone knows you're up?"

Lily smiled slightly before nodding, as Michael hurried out of the room, leaving Lily to follow in his footsteps.

The funeral was held the next day, and for Lily it was a day of absolute agony. It had been organised by her sister, and many of her friends and family attended. Despite this, in the years to come, Lily's one memory from that painful day would be of her sister.

"You're no sister of mine," Hissed Petunia, " You could have saved them, all you had to do was be normal, and despite how much you claim to love them, you couldn't even do that."

The weeks before school restarted went quickly. At Carmen's insistence, Lily gratefully continued to stay with Michael and Carmen. The Potters continually offered to have her stay with them, but Carmen realised that Lily needed her space, and supported Lily when she repeatedly declined, claiming that having Lily around, was like having a younger sister.

Whether this was true or not, Lily was never quite sure, but as the time passed Lily rapidly grew close to Carmen and when the day finally arrived for Lily to return to Hogwarts- Carmen took her aside.

"Listen Lily, during the holidays I want you to come and stay with Michael and I. Even if you choose to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter- I want you to know that there will always be a place for you with us. It's going to feel really empty around the house without you now." She admitted, pulling Lily into a deep hug.

"I know, it's going to be hard returning to Hogwarts," she continued, " but take care of yourself alright? I'm expecting some owls too young lady."

Nodding Lily stepped away from Carmen, and grinned at Michael as he came up behind his fiancée.

"Ready to go?" he asked, returning her smile, " Your trunk's already in the boys' compartment."

Nodding again, Lily looked up at them both, before pulling Michael into a quick hug.

"Thanks for everything."

_**Ok. That's it. I'm so sorry about the unbelievably long gap. This fic should start to progress a little faster I have most of the next chapter ( and the one after written)- both of which are very eventful! Please, please review. And if you like this, check out my other fics!**_


	17. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

Story title: In the Beginning

Chapter 17: The Aftermath

"Now although I know you are all tired, there is an event of which I feel you ought to know the truth about, a truth that has been hidden from you for far too long." Began Dumbledore. "The event of which I am referring to happened two springs ago, when a student disappeared from our mist."

Excluding the first years and second years all of you will remember Miss Alexia Woodfall who was a student here. Miss Woodfall was the first student in Hogwarts to be of muggle parentage. She was a bright young lady, and had topped the year in both her first and second year. Along with this she had many friends among you and was respected by both professors and students alike.

Two years ago on the 5th of April, you were informed that Miss Woodfall, who was then in third year had disobeyed school rules and entered the forbidden forest, where she had been killed by the vicious creatures that take residence there.

I feel that this story has gone on for long enough, as it is a disgrace to Miss Woodfall's memory. For, although she did enter the forbidden forest, we believe that she was lured there under false pretences and I assure you all that she was not killed by any creature."

A thick silence descended upon the hall, many of the older students were staring in shock and Dumbledore, who despite the response to his words was looking extremely calm though grave.

Finally after a long silence Dumbledore continued.

"It is my belief that Miss Woodfall was killed by a student, a student who only last year held one of the highest positions of power within our school, the position of head boy."

Whispers suddenly broke out like wild hissing fires across the room, although several students especially at the Gryffindor table looked shocked and near tears. Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the whispers, and waited for them to stop before he continued

"On the night of the 4th April, Tom Marvolo Riddle and several acquaintances, whom remain un-named killed Alexia Woodfall in the Forbidden forest using the unforgivable killing curse. Having killed her they maimed her body using magic before leaving her there to be discovered by our gamekeeper Mr Ogg."

At this many students, especially along the Gryffindor table broke into tears, even many of the teachers looked deeply distressed.

"Many of you are probably wondering why you were not told of these events before. Well the reason is this. While he was at Hogwarts, we could never prove that Mr Riddle was actually responsible for this death. However now it would appear that Mr Riddle has killed again, and this time he was identified by two witnesses as the murderer.

And now having told you the truth about those terrible events I fear I must add to your grief. Over the summer holidays, another student was taken from us. Miss Adriana Hathway, of Slytherin house was killed, along with the muggle parents of Miss Lily Evans, of Gryffindor house, at the Evans' house, in July.

Miss Evans and Mr James Potter, also of Gryffindor house returned to the house during the attack, and attempted to save the lives of both the Evans' as well as Miss Hathway's. An action for which both of them were tortured, and which unfortunately was unsuccessful.

By the time, the aurors arrived at the Evans' house, alerted by the use of the dark curses, they were too late to save either Mr and Mrs Evans, or Miss Hathway, although they did prevent the torture from resulting in any permanent damage to the remaining second years."

Many eyes in the hall now turned towards Lily and James, who were sitting side by side at the Gryffindor table. Lily was weeping silently, with tears trickling down her cheeks, while James was whispering to Lily with his hand soothingly rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her. Neither member of the pair, seemed to notice that so many people were watching them, nor did they notice that although many of the eyes were sympathetic, a few from the Slytherin house were filled with malice and pleasure.

Finally Dumbledore regained the attention of the hall by continuing, " Unfortunately however the aurors were unable to apprehend Mr Riddle or his acquaintances who have not been identified. It is believed that at present Mr Riddle is in hiding, and so far has proved unobtainable although many of our best aurors are searching for him. However, in conclusion before we have a moment of silence for Miss Hathway, and in sympathy for Miss Evans' loss, I would like you all to raise you goblets to Miss Evans and Mr Potter, who showed true friendship in the face of danger, despite the pain they knew they might have to endure."

With this Dumbledore, raised his goblet as the student body and remaining professors stood up, and raised their goblets to Lily and James, before taking a sip. In the case of some students this was done with real respect and in numerous cases with tears in their eyes, either for Alexis Woodfall or Adriana, or in the case of many for both, because although Adriana may not have been popular within her house, she had easily been the most popular Slytherin the school had ever seen. Even Gideon Prewett and Marie Henry, the Ravenclaw prefects who had helped Adriana on her first day at Hogwarts, had tears trickling down their cheeks, for anyone who had known Adriana no matter how briefly, knew that she was just an innocent little girl. A girl whose life held so much promise, but whose life had been brutally cut short for what they suspected was no fault of her own.

As she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, flanked by her friends, Lily struggled to hold back her tears. Before, her pain had been unbearable, now the looks of pity from others just made it worse.

She loved the marauders, almost as if they were her brothers, but their constant presence was just an unpleasant reminder of the summer, of Adriana and even more painfully of her parents.

Her eyes, unusually bright, she surveyed the foursome that stood around her. To her left, there was Remus. Easily the most sensitive of the marauders, as well as the one who best seemed to understand her these days.

In front of her was Sirius. Being around him now, was just plain painful. She could see her pain, mirrored in his eyes. Of all the marauders, he was the one who had been closest to Adriana, and of the whole group, it was he who had understood her and her lifestyle best.

Lily could feel the hot tears, threatening of to overflow and pour down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she felt the heat of them, but willed herself to hold them back.

"Lily? You alright?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Lily turned slightly to nod at Peter, who stood to her left. Peter, who had always been the quiet one, the overshadowed one. But now Lily, appreciated his silence, only asking questions when he really had to, meant that Lily was left to her thoughts in peace.

And finally, of course there was James. James who, although she couldn't see as he stood behind her, she felt his presence, and in addition to that his protectiveness of her. For it was James, undoubtedly that she was closest too, and every time she looked at him, and met his eyes, she saw his concern for it, and it made her feel guilty.

For it was James, who it was most hardest to be with now. He had been the one who had been there, stood by her, practically saved her life, and yet she couldn't face him.

Sometimes, as she did now, she felt bitter. Why had he felt the need to save her? If he hadn't been there, she wouldn't have to face this pain, she wouldn't even be here. She'd be with her parents, rather that facing everyone's pity.

That night, as it would be for many more nights, Gryffindor tower was totally quiet. There was no laughter coming from the second year boys' dormitory, nor from the girls. Even the new Professor McGonagall in her rooms in the tower, felt the heavy grief that had descended. The stories of the second year Gryffindors, had preceded them, and as much as she was wary of the trouble that they could cause, even she felt that this black cloud that hovered over them was worse.

Occasionally, a sigh, or a sniffle would punctuate the silence, but none came from the room on the second level of the left hand corridor, the room that held four 12-year-old boys, none of whom were actually asleep.

Remus, stared up at the misted pattern of the ceiling, though his thoughts were miles away.

Looking at Lily now was almost painful. Being with her was worse. She was constantly quiet, only answered when she absolutely had too, barely eating, and it was killing her. The pain was eating her from inside out, he saw it, Sirius saw it, James saw it. Hell, even Peter saw it. Dragging his mind away from his concerns for his red headed friend, Remus turned over, hoping that sleep would claim him, but knowing from the absence of Sirius and Peter's incessant snores, that it hadn't claimed his friends.

Sirius thoughts were not on Lily, but on the petite brunette, who had claimed his friendship, in an ice cream store over a year ago.

Adriana's face swam in his mind, the rounded nose, with those large tawny eyes, and wavy brown hair. James hadn't spoken about the events of the day, but just to say it was terrible. And, as must, as Sirius knew that the experience had pained James, he was glad that it had been his friend and not him. He didn't think he could watch three people die, and help another friend, who he was sure had been very distraught at the time, as well as thinking practically in order to protect himself and the other person. No, Sirius decided, he certainly didn't envy James that particular experience.

The first three weeks passed rapidly for each of them. Remus dreading the full moon, Peter struggling with his lessons and James worrying about Lily. This gloom seemed to spread to Sirius as well, for reasons unknown to anyone else- but with their own problems weighing heavily on them- the others failed to notice, except for Lily that is.

"Sirius?" she began hesitantly, one rainy afternoon when she finally caught Sirius alone, "What's wrong?"

"With me?" responded Sirius, forcing a smile to his features, " Why nothing of course, fair Lily."

" Don't lie to me Siri." Said Lily, not returning his smile. " What's going on?"

"Swear you won't tell the others?"

"It's my brother." He continued, when lily nodded silently, "He's a first year. A first year, _slytherin._ After what happened to Addy, my parents are eager for him to fall in with the right crowd- Riddle's old one." He explained bitterly.

Nodding sombrely, Lily waited for Sirius to continue, forcing herself not to react to the mention of Addy's death and even harder not to think of her own shattered family.

"I'm scared Lily. Scared for him and me. They want me to do the same. Bring honour to the family." He added sarcastically. "Riddle's made some huge waves and he's really rocking an unsteady boat. This could go far, Lily. A lot of people support his cause."

Lily suddenly understood his fear. The world as he knew it had already changed. From what James had told her, Sirius' parents had been furious when he was sorted into Gryffindor, and this was what Sirius felt was his once chance at being himself- someone other than the pureblood son his parents had brought up. Riddle put all of that at risk.

The weeks went on, with neither Sirius nor Lily mentioning their conversation again. Remus provided a brief distraction by going to visit his sick mother and returning paler and more weary than before, which caused great concern to all his friends.

But it was not only Remus that James was worried about; his prolonged concern for Lily was now becoming more and more of a problem. He watched as she pushed all her friends away, avoiding them whenever possible and providing vague and brief answers to them all. Worse than that, she was eating less than ever- and James could see that she was wasting away.

"Come on Lily," cajoled Alice, " Come with us, just for a while. It'll be fun."

"No, thank you." Replied the red head stiffly. "I think I'd just like to stay here."

"Do come, Lily." Pleaded Alice, concerned about her friend.

" No Alice. I don't want to. I just want to be alone, alright?" responded Lily angrily. "Why won't anyone leave me alone?"

Alice stepped away rapidly, upset by Lily's harsh words and the appearance of her temper. Never before had Lily snapped at her friends. Turning away with glistening eyes, she avoided the curious stares of the other students and hurried out through the portrait.

"That's not right." Fumed Sirius. " She shouldn't treat Alice like that. I can't believe she could do that."

" I can." Replied James curtly, before striding away towards the red head, ignoring Remus's pleas at him to leave it.

"How could you do that Lily?" he demanded, as he finally reached her, " She's been nothing but a friend to you."

"Leave me alone, James." Warned Lily without even looking up from her book.

"No. You can't do this to yourself and you can't do this to us." Argued James. "Your parents wouldn't have wanted this."

"How do you know what my parents would or wouldn't want? Do you even know what I want?" she demanded finally looking up.

" I want my parents back." She continued, as he waited in silence, " I want them to know that what Riddle said was a lie. That I loved my life, and that I don't blame them at all for allowing me to attend Hogwarts."

James opened his mouth, before shutting it soundlessly.

"Did you see the guilt on his face, James? I caused that- he thought that he'd condemned me to a life I didn't want. Did you see the pain on Addy's face? I caused that too, why else would she be targeted by Riddle? And my mother's fear?" She continued, as tears streamed down her face, " That was me too, wasn't it. Don't you get it James, it was all my fault."

"No Lily, it wasn't. It was Riddle. Riddle did this, not you."

"James. It was me, all me. Don't lie to me. What if it was you, instead of Addy? Or Sirius? Remus? Pete? What if I had been one of them instead of you there with me that day? Would I be as unable to look at them, as I am to look at you?" demanded Lily, purposely avoiding James' increasingly pale face.

"Lily stop. Just stop." He whispered- his voice hardly audible to all those who had stopped to stare.

"Just looking at you, reminds me of what I did and how you saved me from the consequences of MY actions. Allowing my parents and Addy to suffer in my place." Retorted Lily, by now nearly hysterical. " I can't do this anymore James. Stay Away From Me."

Without meeting his eyes once more, Lily turned and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories- nearly tripping as she did so.

The room watched in shocked silence as her form disappeared up the narrow staircase, and it was only then that James turned around to face the staring faces.

Looking around, he caught the furious ones of his best friend, the sorrowful eyes of Peter and the shocked and sympathetic eyes of his sister, before he - like Lily- disappeared to the sanctuary of his dormitory.

**Applauds herself for rapid update! Like this one was, the next chptr is virtually complete- so keep a look out!!! Just so you know, we're going to jump past the next few years, so there will only be one further chapter between 2nd yr and 5th year. **

**Coming up: Caty's POV on a night that changes her life forever.**


	18. Caty's story

Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.

Story title: In the Beginning/ The art of Grief

Chapter 18:Caty's story

Tucking my wand away, I strolled into the house, searching lazily for that blonde hair and blue eyes I knew so well.

Passing through the large, brightly lit kitchen, I stepped out the back door into the acre-wide plot that covered the back garden. Shielding my eyes against the glare of the sun, I peer upward and catch sight of 2 figures zooming across the garden on broomsticks.

"Hey Luke!" cries a young voice, as Julius Williams attempts to gain the attention of his elder brother, "Caty's here!"

Turning sharply, so that I am able to admire his grace on the broom, Lucas turns to face me, gracefully skimming the quaffle over to his brother, and he travels down to greet me.

Landing lightly, he props his broom up against the wall, before coming over.

"Hey baby." He smiles, as he wraps his arms around me. "I thought you weren't coming till later."

Breathing in his familiar musky smell, I pause revelling in his closeness for a moment, before brushing my lips against his.

This small brush left us both yearning for more, and Lucas soon catches my lips with his own in a slow passionate kiss.

"Mmm." I whisper as he finally pulls away. " I had a little free time, so I thought I'd come over."

"Ahh so that's how it is now." He responds a teasing smile gracing his face, " Just someone with whom you kill time eh?"

Dodging the punch that I throw his way, he laughs knowing as I do that he is far more than that.

"You know, I really have to speak to Micky about this punching thing you do. Having two brothers has definitely rubbed off on you." He smirks.

Before I have the chance to respond, a voice drifts out from the open back door.

"Lucas? Julius?"

"Out here Mum." Responds Lucas, shifting slightly to wrap his arm round my waist.

As Mrs Williams steps out into the backyard her youngest son hurries to greet her, wrapping him into a hug, she smiles over his head at both of us.

"Hello Caty! How are you?" she asks as she gives me a hug. Just by looking at Mrs Williams the resemblance between her and her two sons is striking. Both have inherited her blonde hair and blue eyes, and having known her since the age of 14, I know that along with this they inherited her carefree attitude.

The free hour that I have to pass at Lucas' house passes exceptionally quickly, and before I know it, it's time to hurry back to work.

Kissing Lucas hurriedly at the door, I confirm the details for our evening plans.

"Six O Clock, I'll pick you up." Assures Lucas, as I slip on my shoes. Seeing me ready to open my mouth, he holds up a hand, " And NO Caty, I'm not telling you where we're going! Just wear something posh."

Wrinkling my nose in confusion, but knowing I have no time to argue, I nod before apparating back to work.

The long black dress fits perfectly as I slip it on, and step in front of the mirror. My hair is already swept up into a French twist, and my makeup already as good as it's ever going to be.

Hurrying from my bedroom in my large one bedroom flat, I scurry to the cupboard, desperately searching for the set of black heels I left in there. As I hap hazardly, throw shoe after shoe to one side, I finally come across the pair that I am looking for. Slipping them on I turn to check the mirror once more when a knock at the door interrupts me.

Glancing at the clock quickly, I note that Lucas is once again early, and pull open the door. Standing on the threshold is Micky, Carmen and James, all staring at me in amazement.

"Caty!" gasps Carmen. " You look stunning."

Muttering my thanks, and blushing slightly, I move to the side, allowing my brothers and sister in law to come in.

James still stares at me with a look of shock, but Micky's has turned from amazement to silent amusement.

"How's the house-hunting going?" I ask Micky, hoping to distract him from my out of place attire.

It works. The amusement fades to delight, as Carmen proudly announces that they have finally found a house and are ready to move in.

'About time if you ask me. It only took them a year.' I think to myself before finally facing my youngest brother.

"How are the other troublemakers?" I ask him with a smile, aware that he has just started his fourth year at Hogwarts. "Played any pranks recently?"

James launches into one of his pranks, which from what I gather involves the Slytherins (big surprise!), some nail polish and a whole lot of chocolate sauce. His hearty rendition is however eventually interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Launching up to get the door, James greets Lucas enthusiastically, once again surprised by his clothing.

"Where are you two going?" demands James, as he stares up at Lucas.

With a quick grin, and a glance at me Lucas whispers something to James, something that makes James' eyes go wide with surprise.

"Really! No way." He shouts, " You're taking her to…"

Before James can get any further Lucas rapidly clamps a hand over his mouth. Blushing red, and with an apologetic smile at Lucas, James turns to Micky, his face both envious and excited.

"Well if they are going out. We better leave then right?"

Nodding his head, Micky pulls me into a hug, mutters something to Lucas- which makes them both smile- and hurries out the door with Carmen, practically dragging James along with them.

After they've left I turn to Lucas, who's checking his watch anxiously.

"So how exactly are we getting there?" I ask curiously, as he takes my hand. As he does so I feel the coldness of metal on my skin, and then unexpectantly the familiar tug behind my navel, as the portkey takes effect.

We arrive surprisingly smoothly, without the usual falling over. Taking my arm, as I glance curiously around Lucas leads me down the dark alley, onto a bustling street, where the main attraction seems to be a building to our left.

Something about this street nudges at my memory, but I am unable to work out what. Expecting Lucas to move away from the noise, I am surprised when he leads me towards the large splendid attraction to our left, but even so it's only when we reach there that I finally recognise it.

"Florinellis," I breathe, extremely surprised to find myself outside one of the, no scratch that, _the_ most prestigious muggle restaurants there is.

So amazed am I, that I don't realise I've stopped until Lucas tugs gently on my arm.

"You coming?" he asks, smiling at my surprise.

Once inside it is clear that Lucas has reserved a table, and as we follow the maitre d' to our seats, I rapidly try to remember if I've forgotten something important, like our anniversary or his birthday. Thankfully I come up blank, but that still leaves this rather luxurious gift unexplained.

We order quickly, and our orders arrive almost as we speak. The wine is excellent, the food delicious, the atmosphere staggering and of course the company perfect as well as unbelievably gorgeous which didn't hurt.

We finish the first four courses rapidly, and as our conversation filters to the end I notice Lucas watching me rather strangely once again.

"Is everything alright Luc?" I ask him, somewhat perturbed by his expression.

Smiling abruptly, he nods, even though the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. Looking around suddenly, he nods at the waiter, and before I know it a different waiter is bringing yet another plate, even though I know I can't bear to eat anymore.

Glancing at Lucas, I open my mouth to tell him such but he places a hand on my arm.

The waiter is even closer now. Peering over I try to decipher what our next course is to be, but the plate hold nothing but a small blue container.

As the waiter sets the plate in front of me, my heart skips a beat- for sitting on the delicate china plate in front of me, is a royal blue, velvet jewellery box, or to be more precise a ring box.

I sit there frozen, unable to react to the shock. Never had I expected this.

Lucas glances at me nervously, that it, that's the expression he's been wearing all evening, it was nervousness. Taking a deep breath, he reaches past me and takes the box in his hand. Getting up from his chair, he sinks to one knee, and looks me in the eye.

"Caitlin Marie Potter, will you marry me?"

The world stops, everything stops. The sound of my hearts drums a rapid beat in my ears. 'Of course I'll marry you, my heart and mind scream.' Here is the man I've loved since he was just 15, the man I know I'll always love.

"Yes."

And then, just as suddenly as the world had stopped it restarts, as the sound of breaking glass fills the air. Immediately everyones attention swings towards the windows, watching in horror as they all break in unison and even as we sit there, transfixed by what we see, the walls cave around us.

When I come round the sounds of shouting and screaming can still be heard. It's pitch black around, although I can dimly make out the debris that traps me from above. Wriggling my fingers and toes tentatively I am relieved to be able to move them, as I carefully readjust my body into the seated position.

Even as I gingerly run my fingers over a large bump on my head, my thoughts jump to my boyfriend. I feel around blindly, but my fingers touch nothing but cold air and bare rock.

"Lucas?" I shout, desperately hoping for a reply, " Lucas? Can you hear me?"

Almost at tears, I wait keenly for a reply.

"Lucas?" I whisper, tears streaming down my face."

And then, I hear it- almost like a dream.

"Caty. I'm here."

So relieved am I to hear his voice, that the tears flow even faster

"Where? Keep talking. I'm coming to you" I respond thickly.

Following the sound of his voice, I eventually spot the familiar blond hair, blackened with ash and dirt.

As I crawl towards him, through the debris- I am relieved to find a fairly clear route.

"I'm so relieved you're ok," he whispers, smiling up at me as he lies there. " I was so worried."

"I'm fine," I respond kneeling gingerly, "Come on lets get you to sit up."

" I can't" he responds, the smile leaving his face, " I'm stuck."

And it is only then that I glance down at his legs- but all I can see is debris.

"But you can feel them right?" I ask urgently, waiting for him to nod before continuing, "Right then, we're going to have to move it then aren't we?"

Getting up, I absent-mindedly wipe my hands on knees to prepare them for some heavy lifting. They come away wet and sticky.

Peering down through the darkness, I stare at my hands- wondering what this strange fluid is, and it is only then that I realise that I am standing in a pool of blood. And the blood- it is coming out of… Lucas.

He must have noticed my stillness, because immediately through the darkness I hear his voice.

"What Caty? What is it?"

"Oh nothing." I soothe, injecting some optimism into my voice, " Just a bit of blood that's all. Let me just lift that off you alright?"

I struggle with the debris for at least twenty minutes before I have to admit defeat. My right wrist is in absolute agony, and there is no way I am going to be able to lift anything with it.

" Don't worry" I soothe, resuming my position next to him- despite the blood, " I'm sure they'll get us out soon."

Time lapses slowly as we sit there, each with our own private thoughts. We speak a little but mainly we simply enjoy each other's company.

"Cat?" he whispers finally, after what seems- and probably is- several hours.

"Mmm?"

"I love you. I just want you to know that." He announces, reaching for my hand.

"I know. I love you too." I respond, kissing him gently, " And, I can't wait to become Mrs Lucas Williams."

" It doesn't matter if you're a Williams or a Potter- you'll always be mine." Stated Lucas seriously, making me laugh.

"Sometimes, you're just too smooth, you know that right?" I tease, my eyes dancing.

" Yep, but you know that's what makes you love me. Well, that and my good looks."

"Of course. Nothing to do with the good build and quidditch skills." I laugh, " And definitely not the modesty either."

Laughing, we both lapse into silence, and I feel my eyes drifting closed.

The world around me is white when I wake up next. Glancing around I am still unable to find Lucas but I do recognised my surroundings as a hospital- probably Mungo's.

"Caty?" Calls a voice, to my left, " You awake?

Immediately I recognise the voice as my older brothers, and turn carefully to face him.

"Looks like it." I respond cheerfully, " How's Lucas doing? What room is he in? What happened Micky?"

Micky's face immediately changes, and he is suddenly unable to meet my eyes.

"Terrorist Attack" he responds shortly.

"Micky?" I begin, fear already setting in, " Is it serious? Can I see him?"

" No." replies my brother, finally looking me in the eye once more. " You can't Caty."

"Why not?" I demand, angry that Micky is treating me like a child. " Where's Mum and Dad, they'll let me see him"

" He's dead, Caty."

" But I want to…" I begin, barely hearing my brother, " Sorry, WHAT?!"

" He didn't make it. He'd lost too much blood."

"But he was fine, he was speaking to me, holding my hand, laughing with me." I whisper, "He can't be gone."

"I'm sorry Caty." He repeats, giving me a hug as tears stream down my face.

Dead. Lucas- Dead. My mind struggles to process this new information. But even as the sorrow overwhelms, I feel anger building up too.

If only we'd never gone there. If only we'd never sat where we did. If only they'd found us sooner. If only it hadn't been a muggle restaurant.

Muggles. That was what it all boils down to. If the restaurant hadn't been muggle, it wouldn't have been attacked. If _muggles_ hadn't attacked it, Lucas wouldn't have been hurt. If _wizards _instead of _muggles _had been in charge of the rescue- they would have found us so much faster- and Lucas wouldn't be _dead._

An image of his face forms in my mind. Those familiar blue eyes, the blond hair, the easy smile. Gone.

Forever.

**Two chapters in one day! This was that single chapter I was talking about, so the next chapter will be set in fifth year. Please please review if you have the time! critiscms welcome! Nxt chptr should be up fairly soon- it's written. **

**Coming up: Well.. that would be telling now wouldn't it?**


	19. Torn to Shreds

**Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.**

**Story title: In the Beginning/ The Art of Grief**

**Chapter 19: Torn to Shreds.**

Authors Note: Just to clarify, contrary to what it says in the previous chapter, this is set in MWPP's 6th year, NOT their 5th. I also feel i should mention, that this chapter is where the T rating really comes into play. There is some (mild- in my opinion) crude language.

**Remus POV: **

I can't believe I'm in detention for a whole month! I'm only on week three and I'm pretty sure I've performed every task ever made. It's sure as hell the last time I'm ever trusting Sirius and his ' You'll _never _get caught' pranks, though admittedly it was one of our better ones.

Right now I'm supposed to be helping the Tully- the house elf, but he starts crying every time I try, so I'm stuck with nothing to do – which given the pranks we've pulled these last few years, is quite a change.

It's hard to believe how fast the years have passed since we joined and how close we've grown. Try to imagine a life without them, and its impossible though I suspect it would be a very peaceful one.

But they're my friends, who have stuck by me, even though they know about my condition, and I can't ask for anything more. I've got so many memories with them, starting right back at the beginning when Peter fell into the lake. Then Lily's flying lesson, our first prank, the winter ball and then of course Adriana's death and the aftermath.

I'm not going to claim I knew Adriana well, I'd be lying, but I know that given time, she like Lily would have become a part of our group, whatever house she was in. I still don't understand how she ending up in stinking Slytherin anyway.

And then of course, when remembering Adriana, we have to remember our times with Lily. The look on her face when she had that final fight with James was in one word horrific. Sometimes I wonder if the others even remember that she use to be one of us, it's certainly not something we discuss.

But at other times, it's obvious that they do. The way James' watches her, following almost her every move before pretending he's not or that he doesn't care. Sirius who pranks anyone who offends her, and of course Peter who mentions her name, before receiving a swift kick in the shins from me. Subtlety never was big on Peter's agenda.

I however, am the only one who still speaks to her, well to be frank I really have no choice. Being the other Gryffindor prefect it is my duty to patrol with her every alternate Wednesday, and that I can assure is bags of fun. If silence and tension is your idea of fun of course. Oh, of course we try to carry a conversation, but even that fades out after awhile. Hopefully it should improve though, we seem to get on better every week, so I guess there's hope yet.

She's changed, undoubtedly we all have, but to me it seems that she's done so more than the rest of us. Gone is the easy-go-lucky Lily, with an easy smile, and constant twinkling eyes. Instead we have a more serious, perhaps more sensitive Lily, who is infinitely more quiet then the one I remember fondly from first year.

Not that I don't understand why. Losing her parents and her best friend in one swift blow is harsh, harsher than anyone should ever have to endure, especially someone as sweet and innocent as Lily was. To have your last remaining family member, as Petunia, who is to sum it up- the foulest muggle I know, can't be easy. And add to that that she's an outcast in the wizarding world, and you've got the horror that Lily lives through.

Obviously like everyone else involved, I wish it hadn't happened, Lily could have remained the innocent girl that she was, with her easy smile, instead of the quiet, perhaps bitter girl that she has become….

54 minutes and 53 seconds left, looks like it's going to be a loonnng evening…wonder what Sirius is up to.. no doubt he's… SHIT MCGONAGALL….OH CRAP CRAP CRAP….

"Professor McGonagall. Didn't expect to see you so soon." I begin quickly, hoping she will fail to notice my lack of activity.

"That's it for today." announces my professor, looking right through me, as if in another world. " You'll want to return to you common room, no doubt you're needed there Remus."

Now my delight fades to confusion. Needed in the common room? She never calls me Remus. Hell.. She never looks this distracted what on earth is going on?

Bidding her goodnight, I hurry towards the large sweeping staircase that takes up most of the entrance hall.

"You too huh?" Comes a familiar voice to my left.

"Yeh. Any ideas on what is going on?"

"Nope." Replies Sirius with conviction, though his face shows concern. "You know, I actually prefer McGonagall when she's being, I don't know…McGonagall like?!"

"I know what you mean," I agree as we reached the fat lady. "Sniffling pie"

The portrait swings open, admitting us into a large well-lit room, filled with laughter and chattering. Just as the portrait is about to close behind us, an arm reaches out and stops it, before a tall tartan-clad woman appears behind, McGonagall.

Wordlessly, Sirius and I glance quickly at each other before collapsing onto some vacant chairs in the common. Shit, this is going to be bad.

As people become aware of McGonagall's presence in the room, the sound gradually stops until everyone is staring silently and expectantly at our formidable teacher.

"I'm afraid I come bearing news of the worst nature."

Somehow, despite my initial anxiety, these words sound worse than I expect and my blood chills, somehow I know this is something worse than I expected.

"There have been 5 attacks on prominent wizarding families today." She continued, and then suddenly everyone was holding their breaths, praying it wasn't their families, praying that it is not them who are now orphans along with so many others.

"The senior Prewetts."

One down four to go. By senior I can only assume she means Fabian and Gideon's parents. Poor guys.

"Mr and Mrs Howell, their parents and their eldest son Callum."

Interesting. A prominent Slytherin family- one that apparently refused to serve Voldemort.

"Mr and Mrs Patrick Sullivan"

The first of the names that really struck a chord within our red and gold house. For, within our house there were 3 Sullivans. Matt Sullivan, the oldest and chaser of our quidditch team, Tracey Sullivan, who was in the year below me, and finally Seth, who was just a first year. Looking around and watching them suffer with their tears, it is only then that I remember that Mrs Sullivan was Mrs Potter's only sibling- the last remaining members from a well-known Pureblood line. Thinking of this family's sorrow, I feel a wave of sympathy hit me, faster than it had at first, before turning back to await the remaining two names.

"Mister and Mrs Leigh-Ryan, Susan Arquell nee Leigh Ryan and her three children."

Peter looks shocked. They are his…_were_ his grandparents and aunt. Christ that's got to hurt. Thank God, it's not his immediate family though. Four down one to go. Please say that's as close to home as it's going to hit.

A slight buzz had sprung up as McGonagall waited for us to digest the news, and as she looked around everyone quietened down again, and waited with baited breath for the last names.

"The Potters."

For a moment, I along with the whole common room stare at her uncomprehendingly.

"All the Potters apart from James and his sister Caty."

SHIT. Grandparents, uncles, aunties, cousins…parents, heck even his brother, James lost them all in one day, one goddamn day.

Jerking around in my seat, I scan the common room desperately, only now noting the absence of my friend. So curious had Sirius and I been at McGonagall's announcement we'd forgotten our friend at the moment he needed us most.

SIRIUS! Suddenly I remembered just how close he'd been to the Potters; they'd been a sort of surrogate family for him. Looking warily at Sirius I noticed the slump in his shoulders and the tears that trickled down his cheeks. As I watched, his flavour of the week patted his shoulder, but he rudely shrugged him off, before stalking off to our room in silence.

Peter and I instantly moved to follow him, though truth be told Peter was probably and understandably grieving for his own family, but McGonagall put on an arm to stop us.

"There is one more announcement that you should stay for. Following the death of Minister Potter a state of emergency has been declared, so the upcoming elections are cancelled."

Suddenly I knew where this was going, and my blood chilled.

"In this interim period, John Lupin, previously our vice minister will fill this position."

My father. It was going to be MY father who put his life at risk, my father who had to lead this county at this time. One part of me was glad for him, and proud, I knew he'd do a good job and it was his life's ambition, but why now, when the wizarding world is torn apart, why does it have to be my father's life that's on the line?

I know it's selfish, James just lost his whole bloody family and I'm worrying about what could happen to one family member.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I realise that McGonagall has left and that students are drifting back to their dorms muttering animatedly as they do so.

Feeling suddenly drained I remain in my seat, until the creaky opening of the portrait attracts my attention.

In steps a tall black haired boy, whose hair sticks up on end, as he angrily pushes at his glasses, which are slipping, down his nose. His eyes are noticeably red-rimmed, and even as he enters the common room turns to absolute silence.

He notices quickly and sighs resignedly as he stares sullenly back, at all those staring at him. Finally he locks eyes with me, and seeing his sorrow close to the surface I stand up and embrace him in a brotherly hug, before leading him up the stairs.

"James?" begins Peter tentatively, as he arrives at James' other side. "I'm really sorry to hear about your family."

Words are clearly beyond James who merely nods mutely as he struggles up the stairs. Looking near tears himself, Peter falls back and allows me to eventually drag James into our dark dormitory.

James immediately collapses on his bed, kicking off his shoes and staring up at the emptiness above him as he stares unseeingly.

Realising that my friend will want some privacy, I draw his curtains around the bed, before checking on Sirius. Simply from the silhouette the moon causes as it peeps through the window, I know that Sirius is sitting curled up on his bed. I watch him for a few minutes but, not wanted to invade his privacy I turn away to change before creeping into bed.

"Thanks Rem." Comes a small, deep voice from my left. Knowing that James expects no reply, I simply turn over and fall into uneasy sleep. Judging from the absence of snoring however, I know I am the only one that finds sleep tonight.

The next day dawns misleadingly bright, I say misleadingly because I know that for many people in the school, it will be a day of grief and nostalgia.

Hauling myself out of bed, I brush my teeth, and dress, and it is only then that I make a half-hearted attempted to wake my friends. For, truth be told I did not want to be the one to wake them, to remind them of the previous evening and see the grief swim into their unfocused eyes.

Giving up quite quickly, I grab my books and disappear downstairs into the warmth and brightness of the common room. Or should I say usual warmth of the common, for today rather than the usual cheerful attitude, many are silent and no one fails to notice the absence of my usually boisterous friends.

"Is he alright?" demands a familiar voice to my left.

Recognising the voice as Clarissa Rogers, James's co-chaser. I nod cautiously before replying that he's as well as can be expected.

She's not fooled though, she knows James' almost as well as I do, having been chaser alongside him for several years, and we both know that this will change James's life irreversibly.

"Is he up yet?"

"No. I couldn't bear to wake him up" I admit reluctantly. "Do you think I should?"

"No." She replied. "I think Dumbledore will understand if he has a few days off."

With one last smile, she walks away, back to the group of friends waiting for her, before a thought strikes her.

"Want to join us for breakfast?" she offers, clearly realising that I face dining alone.

Nodding mutely, I walk over to her and her friends, all of whom are in my year.

"Hey Remus" Greets Lily with a small smile, as we head out of the portrait. The smile however, soon gives way to concern "Are they alright?" She asks before peering closer at me, "In fact… are you alright? You look kind of worried."

"I'm fine." I assure her, though from the look on her face, it's clear my halfhearted response doesn't convince her.

Breakfast with the girls passes quickly, though they are far more subdued than usual. Lily however does manage to keep up an animated conversation, though it's clear that it's an attempt to cheer me up and somehow she succeeds, well to an extent at least.


	20. Memories, Tears and The Truth

**Disclaimer: All characters (that you recognise) and settings belong to J.K. Rowling the author of Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me.**

**Story title: In the Beginning/ The art of Grief**

Authors note: Ok, so I'm having a bit of a 'update like crazy' phase- unfortunately this will be the last one, until I write the next. I do have bit and pieces from later chapters and I do know where this fic is going, so keep a look out! If Not in the next two weeks, def next month… honestly!

**Chapter 20: Memories, Tears and The Truth.**

**Lily's POV**

Wow, is it good to make him smile, even if it isjust for a short while. For just those few seconds, the line between his eyes disappears, and a small spark of light jumps into his eyes. I can tell he is worried about more than just his friends, I'm just not entirely sure what.

"So," I begin cautiously, "You going to go see if your friends are up?"

"I was just going to swing by and see if they needed anything." He replies nodding, "In fact better go to the kitchens first."

"Want some company?" I ask, hoping he will say yes, for despite the number of years that had passed I still care deeply about them all.

"Sure." He replies, swinging his legs out from under the table, before we set off together.

It is clear that his mind is else where, because after we've been to the kitchens, he is quiet for virtually the whole journey, and when we reach the stairs leading to the boys dormitory, he strides up them without stopping.

As he opens the door, I gently touch his shoulder.

"I'm going to wait out here, alright?"

Nodding mutely, he enters the room, but neglects to close the door.

"James?" I hear him call ask as he enters the room.

From the immediate reply, I know that James was already up.

"Did it really happen Rem? It was all just a nightmare, right?….. Right?" asks a voice filled with pain that I recognised as Potter's.

Remus clearly finds it too painful to answer, but his silence says it all to me, and clearly so to James, because before long I can hear the sobs of grief that echo through the room, chilling me to the bone.

The creaking of springs tells me that Remus has sat down, and soon I hear him speaking softly to James.

"It will be alright Prongs. You just have to get through these few days. Why don't you eat something?"

James mutters a muted response that I can't hear, but it is clearly negative given Remus' reply.

"Well, I'll just leave it here."

With that the bed springs creaked again, as one of the boys gets up.

"Padfoot?" whispers Remus, his voice now softer, telling me he has moved further into the room.

There is no reply, and footsteps tell me that Remus has once again moved.

"Where's Peter?"

"He left earlier." Responds James tiredly.

"I'll see you later Prongs."

Further footsteps tell me that Remus is heading back to me. Moving away from the door, so it won't appear that I have been eavesdropping, I pretend to be occupied by staring avidly in the other direction. Yep, subtle Lil, _real_ subtle.

Remus however doesn't appear to notice-instead he sets of immediately, clearly forgetting that I was waiting for him.

Picking up my bag, I immediately set of hurriedly behind him, automatically straightening my skirt as I do so.

"Hey!"

Remus turns so sharply that he almost falls down the stairs. Steadying himself quickly, he casts me an apologetic smile, studiously ignoring the smirk that graces my features.

The day drags on, and not one person that I speak to, does not mention the tragedy of the night before.

At regular intervals throughout the day I ask Remus how his friends are doing, and each time it seems to me that they get more and more negative as the day wears on. And as it does so, despite the number of years that have passed, I feel my concern growing for those boys who had once been my closest friends.

Despite this, when the day finally comes to a close, I find it impossible to accompany Remus up to his dormitory.

"Maybe they'd appreciate their privacy." I mutter vaguely, refusing to meet his eyes, before mumbling an excuse and hurrying off to my dorm.

* * *

**James POV:**

Mooney's coming back, I can hear his footsteps on the stairs. That oh so familiar footfall, that I'm actually surprised I can recognise.

I watch him as he comes in, aware that his werewolf senses will tell him I'm awake. Nevertheless I remain lying down, and close my eyes hoping he will believe my pretence of sleep.

Whether he is aware of my thoughts or not, mine is not the bed he heads towards after a quick scan of the room.

"Pete?" he whispers softly, opening the hangings around my friend's bed. Peter makes no attempt to respond, though there is no chance of him being asleep, not in that curled up position that he's in with his knees tucked in.

"Wormtail?" repeats Remus patiently, though I hear the increase in concern that enters his voice. "I heard you walked out on Calista in Potions. Are you alright?"

Only now does Peter turn his face to us, and I know that both Remus and I are horrified by the tears we watch slowly trickle down his face.

Reaching out, Remus places an arm on our friends' shoulder that is quickly shrugged off. Without waiting for Remus to say anything, Peter pulls his hangings around his bed, forcing Remus to move quickly out of the way.

I watch in surprise. Never before has Peter treated Remus as such, and I feel anger swell up inside me, imagining that Remus is hurt by our friends' actions. Instead when Remus turns to face me, catching my eye before I can once more pretend to be asleep, I see understanding in his eyes, with more than a touch of concern mixed in.

I expect Remus to come over to me next, but instead he moves away once more, towards the last bed in the furthest corner of the room.

"Sirius." He calls as he once more opens the hangings around a bed. Unlike either Peter or I, Sirius is sitting upright in his bed, and again unlike us, he is the only one who seems ready to talk to Remus.

"You alright?" Asks Remus hesitantly, moving away slightly to perch on his own bed.

At Sirius nod, Remus smiles a little, but suddenly-yet again I feel a surge of anger well up. Of course he's all right. It's not _his_ parents that are gone. It's not _him _that's lost a brother who he loved more than anyone or _him _that lost his own family in one fell swoop.

Using all my self-control, I am able to prevent myself from screaming at my two friends who sit there, so close to me but yet so far. And then, just as quickly as it had come, I feel the anger seep away and give way to despair.

Sirius didn't even know the whole story. He didn't understand why I felt so torn apart. _But he could, _a small voice inside of me reminds me. _He could, if I let him._

But I couldn't bear it. Couldn't bear to see the look of horror that would haunt his face, followed swiftly by the despair that so closely mirrored mine.

Looking up I catch Sirius's eye and manage a small smile. He, on the other hand looks at me deeply, staring as though he is able to see through me, and see into my soul.

Remus' voice however drags his attention elsewhere.

"You coming down for dinner?"

"Hmm.. Oh ye. I guess I should." Replies Sirius uncertainly.

"Right then." Says Remus as he raises himself off his bed, and waits for Sirius to do the same. "Do you want anything?" he asks as he turns to face me, knowing that I will not want to join them.

Shaking my head, I watch as they both leave the room, their heavy footsteps softening gradually as they head towards the common room.

With only myself for company, I turn over, willing my loud thoughts to quieten, to allow me that little bit of peace, and somehow, by some miracle they do, allowing me to fall into a deep but uneasy sleep.

When I finally wake, it's dark and the world around me is silent. Turning as quietly as possible, so as not to wake my roommates, I peer cautiously at my watch, and am able to make out the two hands, despite the intense darkness, 1:30am.

Christ it's late. Moving quietly again I sit up, and suddenly realise how hungry I actually am. Pulling my hangings open, I sit up ready to grab my invisibility cloak and head down to the kitchen when I become aware of an object on my dresser. Looking closer I realise that it appears to be food from the kitchen, and next to it is a note written in that all too familiar scrawl.

_Thought you might be hungry. Sorry if it's cold._

_---Rem._

Typical Remus, I think with not a little fondness. Always looking out for me, it's amazing how well he knows each of us, how well we all know each other.

Reaching out I grab the food that Remus has left for me, and am surprised by how quickly it disappears. Feeling slightly rejuvenated, and fully aware that I won't be able to sleep, I slip on my robe and slippers and sneak downstairs, down to the warmth and comfort of the common room.

Settling into the comforting familiarity of my favourite sofa facing the fire, I unconsciously relight the dying fire with a quick charm, and stare unseeingly into it, a thousand memories running like a silent movie through my mind.

A 7-year-old Caty stands in front of me, her dark pigtails swinging buoyantly, as she smiles excitedly.

"_Come on Jamie!" she calls, as she turns and runs on excitedly ahead._

_I hurry behind her, my 3-year-old legs struggling to catch up with her longer, more able ones. Eventually the whole effort becomes too much for me and I topple over, my tiny legs going right over the top of my head._

_I'm ready to cry with despair, before a pair of hands reach over and help me up. Looking up I stare into the deep blue eyes of Mickey, whose dark hair falls lazily into his eyes. Even at the age of 11, he seems far older than I'll ever be, and I absolutely idolise my elder brother._

"_You ok Jay?" he asks, before lifting me onto his soldiers and setting off at a jog. As the surroundings hurry past my tired eyes, I feel myself drifting off, until I once again feel my tiny body change hands._

_Without opening my blurry eyes, I immediately recognise the familiar feel of my mother. Nuzzling my head into her soft perfumed neck, and slotting my tiny thumb into my mouth, I quickly fall asleep again. _

Feeling the tears welling up in my eyes, I barely pause to brush them impatiently away, before my next memory overwhelms me.

"Where's my boy?" booms a familiar jovial voice at the end of the all too familiar corridor. Hurrying down the familiar corridor at Potter Manor, I hurry into the waiting arms of my father. Still, like any other 5 year old, awed by his height, his easy smile, and familiar face. No sooner do I enter his arms, that my feet leave the ground as he swings me endlessly around.

_Laughing with glee, I clutch even tighter around his neck, my body securely held between his strong arms, and my face nestled safely on his head._

_My time alone with my father ends quickly, and before I know it my brother and sister are on top of my father, each tugging at one of his long legs, forcing my father to cease his spinning. He readjusts me to fit into the crook of his arm, as my mother appears, her smile like those of my siblings and I lighting the whole room, he pulls her too him, and gives him a deep kiss, despite the presence of us children._

This time I don't even bother to attempt to stem the flow of tears that trickle down my cheeks. My love for my family overwhelms me. Our parents were always so proud of their children, so fond of each other, never ashamed to display their love in public. Suddenly I miss them so much more than I did before. How could they be gone, how could she have left me? Left us all?

My thoughts are dragged away from my memories, by the sound of footsteps that echo around the previously silent common room.

Forgetting the tears that lie scattered down my cheeks, I automatically peer upwards, and am surprised to recognise the fiery red hair, and the emerald green eyes that stare penetratingly back at me.

Lily Evans.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asks me quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled upon the room.

Nodding my head, I return to my vacant staring into the fireplace. Expecting her to be unnerved by my presence, especially since the whole school was aware of my loss and the tragedy that had struck my life, I waited for her to return to her dorm.

I'm half way into my previous dream-like state, before I become aware of her taking up a seat opposite me, her vivid green eyes penetrating into mine.

Dragging my mind away from the past and into the present, I avert my eyes, hoping that she will take the hint

"James?"

Maybe not then. Tact never was high on Lily's agenda.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry to hear about your family." She uttered softly, her voice nearly breaking.

I'm startled to hear the pain in her voice, and turned abruptly to face her, watching her as she struggled with her emotions.

Noticing me, with great effort she continues to voice her thoughts.

"They helped me. Carmen and Micky took me in when I had no one else. Your mother made me welcome every holidays, even though more often then not I rejected her offer." She continued, her voice laced with regret.

"Your family became my own. Carmen my sister, Micky my brother and your mum…"

Lily cut of sharply, not just overcome by her tears, but I fear by the sudden look of anger in my eyes.

Suddenly I can bear it no long, getting up I move to sit next to Lily, and take her gently into my arms.

Here was a girl who I'd know for 5 long years. Five years filled with laughter, heartbreak and tears. First year we'd been inseparable companions, yet the second year I could barely look at her. The years that had followed had been increasingly more painful. I'd watched her grow, knowing that my pride had grown out of hand, but unwilling to even try to control it. Yet here we were, brought together by the same thing that had torn us apart, death.

Eventually I become aware of the tears that trickle down my face, mingling with hers before falling silently onto our wet shirts.

We must have sat here for five minutes at least before she finally pulls away, and as she does so I am horrified to discover that the tears flowed even faster from my eyes.

As I look into her eyes, and see the growing concern inside them, I find myself sharing the biggest burden I had ever held my whole life. The secret that is tearing my apart inside, despite the fact that only one day had passed since it has torn into my life.

"It was Caty." I whisper, surprised to hear my voice so husky.

"Caty?" asks Lily confused, for she like everyone else is clearly aware that my sister is the last remaining member of my family.

I don't answer. I can't answer; instead I turn my head and return to my initial staring of the now dying embers of the fire.

The silence between us lengthens, and I feel Lily's eyes boring into me. Finally she can take it no longer, reaching over she turns my head to face her, lifting my chin so I am forced to look her in the eye.

"Tell me James." She whispers, knowing that I need to get it off my chest. And, it is only then that it hits me. The reason why she can't sleep. It reminds her of the events of first year, the year one man took her parents, and now this same man has stolen mine.

"Caty…she was working for him…for Voldemort." I hiss, surprised at the anger in my voice.

"She was there, when they killed my parents, my aunties, my uncles, my whole goddamn family, each of whom loved her- and she killed them."

As I utter the truth for the first time, I watch the growing horror in Lily's eyes, and I know she is remembering, just as I am, the Caty we use to know, the Caty that protected us, that spent time with us…

"Oh god James." She whispers, taking me into her arms again, and beginning to cry with me.

As I sit there, entwined in her arms, I discover that I'm not sure whom we're crying for. For me? For my family who lost their lives? For Caty the little girl who betrayed us all? Suddenly I'm just not sure but, admittedly it does, by some miracle, it helps.

**That's it for this chapter. It was meant to be 2 separate chapters but I changed my mind. So what happens now? Is the friendship reconciled? What will James do to Caty if they meet again?…**

**Coming up: sixth year- pranks, boys, girls and Voldemort…**

**please please review if you have a moment, because i'd love to know your thoughts on my writing and plot line! Critiscms welcome! **


End file.
